to the loveless
by crisis rain
Summary: An Academy graduate finds herself living the life of an unseated officer in the 9th Division. And then there was Hisagi Shuuhei, who swore he'd set her trouble-making ways straight. But is that all there is to this story...? formerly titled 'Amasuki'
1. Apricot Jam

**AMASUKI**

**甘好き**

_Risako Matsuki©_

- - -

Author's Note:

It's understandable that there is, without question, always Mary/Gary Sues out there, maiming our world of what we delightfully indulge in of fanfiction. True, it seems that I, perhaps one of the most irritating authoresses to ever had existed, always and only writes about original characters paired up with a canon, and seems to be spewing out statements on such Mary Sues that deem hypocritical. I tell thy now that while I strive to abide the standards of a 'good piece of fiction', I yearn to unleash my creativity – in the form of my own character, in this OC x Canon story. Don't like it? Then GTFO, please and thanks.

Summary:

Discipline and mastery of long distance combat – skilled in ranged abilities and attacks. Their symbol is of a wave – a powerful sea current that gives an appearance of utmost calm. These are only few of the many values and functions that uphold and exist in the Ninth Protective Squad of the Gotei 13 in Soul Society. With that said, it certainly seems doubtful for a certain perky newly-graduated shinigami from the Academy – Kisaragi Anzu. While her vivacious ways may seem to lighten up the Ninth Division, vice-captain Hisagi Shuuhei digresses, and decides it's time to discipline the young lady and teach her some manners – and most importantly, the way of the shinigami of the Gotei 13. However, was falling in love part of the package?

Preface:

Thus, this marks my second OC x Canon Bleach fic. Hope it won't be as bad as the shaky start of HYOUJIN. I've grown out of my childish-like fantasies and obsessions over the très bien captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. The inspiration for this piece was probably stemmed from the time when I was promoted as Ninth Captain on a Bleach RP, and I instantly fell in love with the character Shuuhei Hisagi. Unfortunately for me, not much information is known about Shuu-kun's Zanpakutou, but with the arrival of the second movie for Bleach (squeals, it's Hitsu-taichou's debut of his past!) I _may_ be able to collect and retain more information, but that won't be until for a while so everyone shouldn't worry.

Amasuki (the title) consists of the meaning 'sweet like' or 'sweet love'. The meaning will become apparent later on (or now, if you're witty on symbolism meanings).

- - -

01: Apricot Jam

Sweet, and tangy at the same time, it gives a refreshing flavour that cannot be matched anywhere else. When it is eaten, one must slowly savour the natural sweetness that emits from the fruit, the jam jelly provoking mouth-watering instincts to indulge oneself in such a delicacy. It was probably her most favourite food of all, since she's an 'apricot' herself – hence the situation if it's grape jelly or strawberry jam, if she were to be given a decision to choose either one, she'd give a prompt and decisive answer.

"Of course, I'd rather go for apricot jam."

It was spring. It wasn't just because a particular someone is blind and cannot see the ravaging pink storm of cherry petals raining down from the trees, but the entirety of the season and all the other goodness that comes from spring was present. It was finally sunny after a long and hard, grueling period of bleak and weary cold and snow. Outside was, not quite warm but not quite cool either. It was warm enough for the sakura trees to start streaming petals of the pride and joy of Japanese culture, and it was good enough for her. At least, in that sense, because everything would end today, and start again anew.

Cirrocumulus clouds dotted the vast expanse of a deep blue sky, their wispy tails trailing after one another, carried away by the breeze. Along with that current of wind was several tumbling petals of pink and white, scattering and dispersing themselves along with the weather. It was sunny as well. The overall cheeriness of everything seemed to spark liveliness among many of the Seireitei workers and shinigami body – especially, the students of the Shinigami Academy, not too far away from where all the busy-body sakura trees were spewing their pinks and whites.

Scarlet hair flashed along the current of air, untidy and set loose. It wasn't too long – nor was it too short. A set of golden-orange eyes completed the set of crimson colours that swirled past several students. White hems with twin vermillion stripes blazed across and down the slope, tabi and waraji-worn feet clattering in a dry manner quickly after succession, suggesting that she was in a hurry. The identical vermillion-coloured hakama pants fluttered against the wind, and the girl continued to race down the hill, arms pumping back and forth, a large grin plastered on her face, eyes wide and bright.

Meanwhile, it was an energetic gathering of many officers and representatives in the school courtyard. Almost all of the vice-captains were present, seemingly more interested amongst others of their own status, for they conversed quite briskly about today's graduation ceremony, and what types of subordinates were to be recruited upon their team. Gathered in the courtyard, were hundreds of blue and red-clothed students, standing in almost perfect unison of rectangular areas, spread out underneath the shining mid-afternoon sun. It was already starting.

Yamamoto Genryuusai's loud and powerful voice erupted into the court, silencing everyone. He was of an even greater stature than any being in the court, his white and black robes bright underneath the sun. He had a slight tanned complexion, with a noticeable 'X'-shaped scar on his balding forehead, and slanted eyes that scoured everyone's gaze with a single glance. He was old, but powerful, like an ancient power dormant for the time being. Several students flinched underneath his gaze, as for everyone held their breaths while he spoke, and when Yamamoto Genryuusai speaks, no one dares to interrupt.

"It had been my greatest pleasure to welcome you graduates into the company of the Thirteen Protective Squads of Soul Society. For one whose determination and willpower overcoming the hardships that…"

She snuck into the crowd, blending in almost perfectly not only by uniform and colours, but also by the scattered pink and white petals upon her hair and shoulders. Letting out a relieved sigh, the crimson-haired girl bent down slightly to catch her breath, panting gently. Several students turned around to gaze at her briefly before turning back into attention, and her presence was unnoticed once more.

"…can only bring great satisfaction in the duties that you carry out – to protect and purge. Everyone of you whom have been assessed during our examination period are carefully evaluated and are placed to the Division that suits best your results, character, skill, and personality. However, you all may not know the distinct qualities that each Division possesses…"

She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her action as discreetly as possible. The cherry-haired girl had already considered about that option – however, it usually ended with open-ended questions that left her hanging. Which Division of the Protective Squads did she really prefer over? Now completely ignoring the ceremony, she was pondering to herself. Personally, the cherry-haired girl never liked to fight. Perhaps she was a coward, or she was just too damn lazy. She never memorized the kenjitsu steps and she was only average with hakuda. Kidou spells were out of the question. No doubt, sometimes she wondered herself – _how on earth did she managed to graduate?_

Smiling slightly to herself, she thought about her traits and compared it with the qualities of the Divisions. No doubt she may not be suit for the 2nd Division, which specializes in assassination and close-quarters combat. She'd never released her Zanpakutou before, thus she is unsure if she's about to control elemental aspects to be in the 10th Division. She has no knowledge of any sort of healing ability at all (she failed the course for Medical Ops) thus she wouldn't even dare to dream on getting in Fourth Division. She wasn't particularly very intelligent either… so much for the Twelfth Squad recruiting her.

Then there were the captains. At first glance, several of them look rather… hostile. They all possess that hard, sharp gaze that seemed to reflect the many experiences, both good and bad; they had endured over the long years. However, when her tangerine eyes rest upon a certain captain, she smiled slightly. It was Captain Aizen Sousuke – lucky! She seemed to hear good things about him – his gentle personality, his friendliness with even his subordinates, and generosity to everyone. Gripping a fist in a symbol of determination, she gave a small nod of her head.

"Yosh, I'll try to aim for the Fifth Division." She whispered to herself.

By the time she was done mumbling and pondering and goofing off a little, the Commander Captain's speech had ended. Everyone was restless, several were whispering amongst themselves on their preference of Division, while others seemed to wait impatiently for the next course of action. She was jittery herself, that she admitted; however, a thrill replaced the butterflies in her stomach soon when she recognized the Second Division Captain, Soi Fong, had taken the spot from Yamamoto Genryuusai, arms folded for a moment, eyes cross. Her expression seemed fierce, but nonetheless she possessed some elegance in her style. Picking up a sheet, she cleared her throat before proceeding.

"I am the Second Division's Captain, Soi Fong. When I call out the following names, please regroup yourselves on the designated plaque on the wall." She gestured towards the courtyard's perimeters, and true enough, a giant bellflower symbol appeared upon a section of the wall, with the kanji for '2' printed neatly underneath.

She started to call out for names.

Our heroine, now completely bored out of her mind, closed her eyes as she listened to the only sound of Soi Fong's voice, and the footsteps of many people whom where migrating over towards the giant bellflower symbol upon the wall. It wasn't before long until the lankiest of the Captains stepped forwards, his wolfish grin always present. This time, a giant spiked chrysanthemum flower symbol flashed upon the wall next towards the Second Division's bellflower. Things continued on like this; Fourth Division's hydrangea, and of her notice, Fifth Division's cowslip flowers symbol flashed upon the wall.

There he was – Captain Aizen, smiling down at the hordes of the remaining majority of students, grasping the sheet in his hand – with the possibility of having _her_ name on it. Heart pounding, she awaited very tensely, eyes wide, lips pursed together tightly.

It was only ten minutes later, and she had given up hope, head hung low, as she sulked. Her name hadn't been called. Heaving a heavy sigh, she slumped down, biting her lip. Perhaps she had pushed her luck too much. Straightening back up, she sighed again and rubbed her sore neck with another expression of boredom. At this point, she didn't quite care which Division she'd be placed in.

Feeling a pang of reiatsu behind her, she swirled around, witnessing the huge lotus flower symbol tattooing itself upon the stone wall. The word 'Nine' flashed underneath, imprinting itself as well. A bead of sweat ran down her temple. The sudden appearance of the Division symbol had frightened her slightly. Turning around with more interest now, she spotted a tall, dark-skinned man with an orange semi twist-braided scarf wrapped around his neck. A clear visor was worn over his eyes, and upon closer inspection to her surprise, she was stunned to see that his pupils were completely white.

The name calling began again.

"Sasaki Keisuke." There was a pause when the sound of the individual scuffling could be heard in the silence. "Shizen Minami."

It was getting close now, towards her last name in hiragana order. Looking nervously back at the flower behind her, she briefly connected her gaze with the captain.

"Kisaragi Anzu."

There was a small feeling of unexpected surprise that had blossomed inside of her at the moment. With her full name revealed now, she took in a small breath and turned around, walking towards the rest of her team members. The male and female shinigami that had been called before both her gave her a brief gaze before losing interest. Anzu bit her bottom lip nervously, making her way towards closer to the wall, her back turned against her members.

It wasn't long before the ceremony had completely ended. Now, the courtyard is bustling and filled with the din of talk. Shaking her head from side to side, Anzu shook off a shower of pink petals that had nestled themselves among her hair. She heaved a sigh. Spring was supposed to be good news – and this is certainly boring in her opinion. They should be more exciting, rather than a dull, toneless drone that grated painfully into her ears.

"Oi, oi. Is everyone assembled?"

Straightening up at the sound of change, Anzu looked around for the owner of the voice. Towering almost a whole feet above her, was a tall young man with spiky purple-black hair that rose up in disarrayed directions. The only things that captured her attention were the three long scar-lines that ran down the right cheek of his face, and the blue stripe and '69' tattoo imprinted on his left. Stumbling back a bit clumsily, she tripped over her own red hakama as a surge of students behind them grouped in closer to this man.

"If you don't know me already, then I'll introduce myself again. I am Hisagi Shuuhei, and I'm the executive second-in-command for our Division, also known as the fukutaichou. From now on, I'll be responsible for recruits like you – freshly-graduated shinigami from the Spiritual Academy – and to help you adjust to your new life in serving the Gotei 13 and the Royal Families." The dark-mauve-haired man spoke up, his voice clear and beautifully audible. Perhaps too audible, for the likes of Kisaragi Anzu. As she struggled back up on her feet after ever so gracefully landing on her rear in a scuffle, the roan-scarlet-haired girl nearly was plowed over when another wave of students crossed their way upon her.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, lying on the floor?" The vice captain grumbled with a large tinge of irritation in his voice. Reaching down with a massive hand, he grabbed her by the top of her head and pulled her back up on her feet, glaring down at her with mild annoyance. Anzu, to say in the least, looked a little less than elegant at the moment, and responded with a small cough.

"Well?" He pressed on, brows furrowed even deeper. "State your name, recruit." His eyes flashed, demanding an answer.

She paused for a second. "K-Kisaragi Anzu. And you may be?" She asked in return, eyes directed at him without much guile, but anyone who was listening before wouldn't be incorrect to say if she were simply weren't listening, stupid, or too KO'd at the moment to understand anything at all.

"Don't ask for your fukutaichou's name so casually." Shuuhei dumped her back down on the floor with a snappish tonal quality in his voice, looking rather gruff at the impoliteness she had displayed. Rubbing the back of her head, Anzu didn't particularly seemed to be fazed by his scolding and continued to stare at him, red-orange eyes anxious to extract a name, at least, from him. Sighing wearily, Shuuhei clasped his fingers together into a fist, and lightly yet expertly hit her on the head.

"O-Ow! What was _that_ for?!" She nipped out, eyes wincing at his sudden strike. "For being so rude to your executive captain, that's what. Listen, Kisaragi. If you can't even bother to remember your fukutaichou's name, you should take our Captain in consideration." Shuuhei reprimanded her with a pulsating vein upon his right temple. Giving him a rather pointed stare, she folded her arms across her chest in slight anger. "Then tell me your name, _fukutaichou_."

He hit her on the head again.

"No more outbursts Kisaragi, or no dinner for you." He grumbled, starting to take off in the general direction, towards the exit. Following him quickly, she managed to catch up after a few dashing steps and slowed down to a moderate walking pace, her frame slightly turned towards the tall male in curiosity. Ignoring her for the first few minutes, Shuuhei could feel increasingly uncomfortable (or rather, ticked off) as he continued to feel her heated stare at him.

"What?" He suddenly demanded, his voice dripping with venom.

"You still haven't told me your name yet." She responded, and heaved a sigh. Shuuhei could feel his blood pressure rise – when did she have the right to sigh at _him,_ her superior? He should be sighing at _her_, for God's sake - her lack of manners was something very unusual, and Shuuhei didn't like it. _No one_ in the division seemed to have such a personality like hers. He shook his head in wonderment, silently praying that her enrollment in the Division was all a mistake – and he'd have a piece of mind later.

"Well?" She pressed, her eyes becoming slightly more aggressive.

"Fine. I'll only say this once; I'm not going to repeat myself. My name's Hisagi Shuuhei – get it memorized in your head." Shuuhei finally replied disdainfully, but felt rather relieved when he didn't feel her gaze on him anymore. She was certainly a strange girl – a rather weird one at that. He took a turn around a corner, and continued down the seemingly long series of pathways that constructed a warren-like system that could easily confuse anyone. Anzu didn't seem to remember where they had come from, and was sticking rather close to him like peas in a pod.

"It's easy to get lost here, you'd better stay close. The headquarters for our Division isn't far off, but it may take a while if we simply just _walk_ over there…" Shuuhei mumbled, considering how inconvenient it was for him just to transport himself through means of walking rather than using Shunpo – but he couldn't, since he has _her _to worry about. The newbie. Glancing sideways, he briefly gazed at the young recruit to see how she was keeping up. So far, she didn't seem to be tired, but an expression of total and utter confusion and the loss of directions was evident on her face.

"You're totally right – this place is like a giant maze!" Her voice echoed out, and Shuuhei slapped her on the head. Clamping a hand down upon her noggin, his left eye twitched as he quickly silenced her. "Not so loud, Kisaragi! We're close to the Royal Families' residential areas, do you want your head chopped off?!" He hissed venomously, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Muttering unheard profanities and words unsuitable for print under his breath, Shuuhei continued to lead the way.

Twilight cloaked Seireitei soon after. As the sunset cast its orange glow across the nation, shadows extended their reach and masked many areas in pitch-black darkness. Shuuhei was used to this – day in, day out, everyday with exceptions of missions - he'd face these shadows, either on the way home or towards other offices to deliver reports and assignments. So it wasn't completely his fault, when he continued on rather quickly without much thought in his head, until he heard a pattering of frenzied footsteps behind him.

She looked thoroughly shaken, even out of breath, as if she had struggled to keep up with him – but rather, it seemed as if she were hesitant in venturing with him – and there was a brief look of panic over her face. Slightly concerned, he halted to a stop, turning around to face her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Anzu quickly gave him a smile, her hand raised as if the matter was to be dropped. "It's nothing." She dismissed cheerfully, catching her breath before quickly joining him in his promenade.

"Baka." He stated with a slight joking tone, and felt her playfully punch him on the arm. He glowered back at her, and with a look of terror, she quickly tired to shield her head from his attack. However, his speed prevailed, and the next second she was crouching on the floor, clutching the top of her head, moaning in agony.

"You're going to kill me someday later." She groaned.

- - -

**A/n:** I don't know, I didn't quite feel so comfortable writing the ending for this chapter. It felt slightly weird. But it was rushed, probably that was why Hisagi was a bit OOC.

Second chapter is still in the works! Hit that 'Submit a Review' GO button, and a miracle will happen.

-**Risako Matsuki**


	2. HIGH COMMUNICATION

**AMASUKI**

**甘好き**

_Risako Matsuki©_

- - -

I nearly forgot to place a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. Any characters with resemblance to actual figures in real life are merely coincidental. While original canon characters such as Hisagi Shuuhei, terminology, concepts and certain story plots and items are original works owned by Kubo Taite from Tokyo TV and Shounen JUMP, original characters such as Kisaragi Anzu are owned by me, the authoress. Copying or ripping any of my original characters, as they are my original work, is highly prohibited.

Therefore; BLEACH © Kubo Taite ;; Kisaragi Anzu © Risako Matsuki

02: HIGH COMMUNICATION

"Rise!"

She stood up, back straight, eyes clear and focused ahead.

"Bow!"

Curtly, she folded her body over, arching over in a humble stoop, scarlet hair falling upon her black-clad shoulders. Her eyes were closed, her limbs fixated tightly by her sides, the large gaping sleeves folding over itself a myriad of folds.

"Be seated!"

Everyone clambered to sit down, conversation once again filling the air as the Division members seated themselves down to breakfast, happy murmurs of contentment as they helped themselves to their daily morning servings before starting on anything for the day. Our heroine, Kisaragi Anzu, was holding her large bowl of rice, chopsticks in her hand, eyes peering across the table in search of a suitable dish to pick from. Today, as unexciting as it was, is her first day as an official shinigami member of the Ninth Division belonging to the corps of the Gotei 13; otherwise known as the Thirteen Protection Squads. Yes, she was to humbly serve, putting her life on the line, to do good to people, to purge evil…

"No! That tempura fuki is mine!!" She snapped with a fiery outburst, her expertise in full colours as her fingers flashed out, snatching up the batter-fried morsel back into her own bowl of rice, a devilish gleam in her eyes. All the members fell silent, staring at the new recruit with unbelieving eyes, wordlessly watching their newest addition to the team happily going at her scrap of breakfast without much care for the world around her.

"No way, did she just…?"

"Don't talk out so loud! She'll hear you…"

Regardless of how loud the others may be whispering, Anzu was completely deaf to their comments, as she wolfed down upon her breakfast. Seizing a large chunk of salted mackerel, she popped into her mouth, grains of rice lining the edges of her mouth. It wasn't long before she had finished her bowl completely, and she had downed her miso soup in less than ten seconds, she felt a small tremor lining the insides of her stomach. Holding her bowl, she seemed unsatisfied, and turned to her vice captain, gazing at him expectantly.

"Ne, Hisagi-fukutaichou…" She started off, remembering to add the proper suffixes. The older shinigami looked back at her with a slight look of annoyance on his face, one side of his mouth pocketed with a small scoopful of rice. Swallowing, he placed his rice bowl down neatly, crossing his arms as he waited to listen to her dilemma with a narrowed gaze. "What is it now, Kisaragi?"

"Give me one more bowl of rice." She smiled, arm outstretched complete with an empty rice bowl clutched in her hand. A hand rose to wipe away at the few grains of rice that were still left upon the corners of her mouth.

A loud smack echoed in the room.

- - -

Kisaragi Anzu rubbed her sore cranium with an equally sore expression upon her facial features. Birds chirruped happily, the air cool and refreshing. They were outside for some daily exercise and training, the spring weather encouraging Hisagi to take his subordinates outside the indoor dojo to practice. Stifling a large yawn, Anzu scratched at a rather itchy spot upon her back, watching Hisagi returning back from the storeroom with a handful of katana blades in his arms. Stopping short, he paused in front of several others, quietly conversing with them before handing out a specific blade to them. They seemed ecstatic to receive a blade that wasn't Asauchi, and she could clearly see the happiness spread upon their faces.

She looked expectantly back at Hisagi.

"Kisaragi."

With a small cry of surprise, she stumbled a little as her hands foolishly grabbed out at the air in front, fingers finally meeting a solid surface once she managed to catch the sheathed katana firmly in her hands. Squinting at her fukutaichou, she looked at the katana expectantly, silent.

"Here's your Asauchi." He stated monotonously, before continuing his way down, handing out katana blades to the newer squad members. She sighed, looking at the dull and ordinary blade she held in front of her. How boring. Asauchi was not unfamiliar – she had been training with this blade for the past decade she had spent at the Spiritual Academy. And yet, here again, ironically of all places they could be… she meets its uninteresting and dreary craftsmanship once more.

She wanted a Zanpakutou, not the Asauchi.

When instructions rang in the air, she bolted upright along with her sword, mandarin eyes wide with alert. Quickly glancing around, she spotted the unique '69' tattoo imprinted upon none other than Hisagi Shuuhei's face once more, and she straightened back up to blend with the procession line, reminding herself to keep her shoulders straight. One by one, she silently watched the others leave with their zanpakutou as name roll was called. However, even when the last soldier had dispersed from the training ground and had left in a hurry for the next break, she was a little anguished to see that she was still the last one to stand in front of her lieutenant, both locked in a hard gaze.

"Kisaragi." He started, gazing down at her with dark and incomprehensible eyes. She sullenly fidgeted in her position, her small hands clamped down tight upon the sheath; her fingers coiled around the sword guard and collar, the knuckles white from the pressure.

"Your behaviour this morning… morning breakfast is something everyone in our division wants to enjoy in peace. Standard manners apply in our division, as we expect everyone to show the utmost respect for each other. Am I clear on that?" He calmly recited aloud, watching her lip twitch as if she was about to voice out her response on his statement. There was a long pause, and she gazed up to meet his stare, her orange eyes glimmering in the noon daylight.

"I… I'm not sure what you mean… I-I always enjoy my meals like this, even back in the Academy." She replied quickly, disconnecting their visual bond by focusing on the grass that surrounded them instead, hesitance evident in her voice. "I've lived in Rukongai for so long… I don't know what it's like to live in high class."

Shuuhei sighed audible, pressing his forehead and temple with his fingers as he massaged his thoughts out. "It… has nothing to do with living in social status, Kisaragi… these mannerisms are ruled standard in daily life. I understand if you lived and grew in a rough area of Rukongai-"

"Isn't sharing meals with everyone supposed to be fun?" There was a tinge of deviancy in her voice now, as her brows had furrowed into a slight frown, her lips pursed back as if she wasn't pleased with what she was hearing. "We have three meals a day. Only three times a day, do we relax and eat with the rest of our comrades. I don't find that being rude at all!"

"Kisaragi! Stand down!" He suddenly barked, and she flinched, a jolt running through her torso as if she had been burned. Feeling a little guilty about his sudden outburst, Shuuhei coughed before proceeding with his argument. "This isn't flamboyant camaraderie we're exercising during mealtimes, Kisaragi. We develop respectful and acknowledged ties and friendship on the battlefield – and that is the time where you'll be spending most of your time in. Didn't you know that, when you entered and graduated the Academy?" He questioned, peering down at her with his knife-like stare.

She remained silent, stubbornly staring at the same patch of grass, refusing to answer.

"Think about it then. If you're not prepared to continue with the lifestyle our Division offers, then you're free to resign and leave." He coldly concluded with one last stare, before turning sharply around and headed back for the Division. His forehead was already breaking into a small film of perspire – whether if it was his unsteadiness on lecturing on a first-timer so harshly, or if it was the midday sun, he'll never know.

He was surprised by his own harshness, and he felt strangely unsatisfied about his actions. Shaking off the uneasy feeling, he had already made past the long stretch of field – and just as he was about to reach the back entrance for the indoor dojo of his Division, he quickly turned around to check up on the recruit. His mouth was a grim line settled in his features, as he watched her standing in the midst of green, her scarlet locks obscuring her face like a veil to the mystery emotions she was suffering through.

- - -

There was a quiet din of background chatter, a perfect accompaniment for the music of sake bottles clinking gently against one another, a melody for the adults as they washed themselves away after a rough day of work. Sighing as he downed another cup of the clear alcoholic liquid, he savoured the sharp taste that blossomed in his mouth, augmented by some takoyaki he had consumed earlier that evening, bringing out the flavour to its maximum capacity. There was some sort of security and pleasure whenever he drank out the evenings late with his comrades, as tonight most of them were present due to lucky flows of work diverted from their position, or in Matsumoto's case, on the run from them entirely.

"Eh, Matsumoto, are you sure Hitsugaya-taichou won't reprimand us for letting you drink in our company when he's out scouting for you to finish up last month's reports?" Abarai Renji leaned back on his cushion, one brow raised in contempt for the long-haired woman sitting diagonally aside from himself. Shuuhei glanced over her, feeling the colour flush to his cheeks, but he wasn't sure if it was the sake itself or those jittery nerves he gets whenever he's around Matsumoto Rangiku. The aforementioned large-chested lieutenant hoisted another sake bottle energetically and poured herself another cup, her shawl tucked neatly around her arms as she expertly raised the cup to her lips, taking a large sip.

"Ahh, taichou? I wouldn't really worry about him at this present hour; he's probably already asleep by now." She chuckled merrily, downing the last bits of her sake with a tilt of her slender fingers. "Besides, I wouldn't mind sitting down with everyone again. It's been two weeks since we last got together." She sighed heavily, rubbing her sore back. "Plus, it's good to relax after breaking your back over paperwork. It's been hell for me the past few days."

"I-It's not good to hold all the reports to the very last minute, you know, Matsumoto-san." Izuru Kira spoke up softly, hands placed neatly, folded upon his lap, his cup untouched. He had a jittery expression about, his mouth always turned downwards in a humble frown or just simply indifference. "Bah!" She shook off his statement with a dismissal gesture of her hand, obviously feeling the influence of the alcohol already. "It's not really that, I just can't seem to find the time to finish those reports anyway."

"You might want to consider managing your time a bit wisely." Renji sarcastically intertwined, before proceeding to pour some sake into Izuru's cup. "Oi, Kira. Drink up; you haven't touched a drop since we started." The blonde lieutenant looked a little shaken at Renji's sudden gesture, and hesitantly accepted the cup, nodding slowly. "Y-Yes… if you insist…"

"Izuru doesn't have to worry about late reports. He always gets them in on time." Matsumoto sniffed delicately as she speared a takoyaki ball, licking some of the sauce off her finger. "And you, Shuuhei." She turned towards the dark-haired member of their drinking party with a lopsided smile. "Lucky you, Tousen-taichou's got all the work done by himself, so you get it pretty easy, huh?" By this point, Shuuhei was scratching the back of his head in a flustered habit, and he tried to settle down his anxiety a little by focusing on what to answer her.

"A-Ah… yeah, that. Tousen- taichou pretty much insists that he gets the paperwork done by himself. I always offer to help during my spare time, but he's either finished by then, or he already finished the mundane tasks and left the important reports entitled for him to review over." He explained, and everyone else sighed at his answer. "You're lucky Hisagi, you damn, lucky bastard." Renji concluded, popping in a pickled radish into his mouth.

"Never mind that. I'm having hard enough time as it is to try to organize my new recruits whenever Ichimaru-taichou's on leave. He's often out late discussing reports and going-ons with the other captains nowadays, and ever since last week I've been up to my chest with a mountain-pile of work." Izuru piped in, delicately holding his sake cup between his fingers. Polite as always, Shuuhei noted.

"Really? Mine are just about right. I think they've been disciplined enough, or one look from Kuchiki-taichou's face might've already put them into commission." Renji shrugged, before passing the sake bottle over to Matsumoto. "What about you?" He inquired, as the exchange of alcohol was being processed. She smiled, tipping the bottle over, pouring more sake into her cup. "Dunno, really. I wasn't really around then when taichou was giving them his 'welcome' speech. It was more like a lecture than a speech, really." She giggled, sipping her sake. Giddy levels were rising rapidly.

"Most of mine are alright." Shuuhei started, breaking from his almost-always silent reverie. "…Except for this one recruit. I… really don't know what to do with this one. It's a particularly complex case, so I suppose I should just give it more time to think over before I plan out how to deal with her." He found himself speaking in a very matter-of-factly tone of voice, and everyone seemed to be listening intently.

"Well, well… naturally, these types would run along the regular big-shot hotheaded beefed-up guys, but I didn't expect the newbie would be a _girl._" Matsumoto stressed on the femininity of the word, rolling her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. "Not to be sexist, but we females are more delicate, y'know?" She smiled from the glare she received from Renji. "Perhaps that's the case. She's delicate about being herself…" Matsumoto trailed off as she reached for the sake bottle again. The table was really starting to litter up with empty bottles.

"Just fix 'er up, and she'll learn what it's really like to be in the Protection Squads." Renji scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Discipline is everything here, and if she can't abide to that, then she won't be able to survive for long."

"F-Fix her up? What do you mean by that…?" Izuru nervously fingered his cup as he reflected over what Renji had said. "You don't mean to…?"

"Of course not, I'm not going to do that." Shuuhei sighed. Renji's courses of actions were certainly… not in tune with what he had in mind. "I suppose Matsumoto's right. I think I can be rational enough to handle this problem."

"Oh, don't be so modest. Why don't you take her under your wing? You know, take her along with you, let her see, let her learn a bit about how life here really is." Matsumoto suggested, leaning back in comfort on her pile of seat cushions. "Since you have so much time anyway, why not put it to good use and help out the girl?"

"What do you mean by that?" Shuuhei inquired curiously, taking a sip from his own cup.

"Well, I guess what a regular mentor would do. Go through the basics of the Division, I suppose. From respectful manners, to proper Zanjutsu. Take her on small missions. I don't know." She shrugged again, peering into an empty bottle of sake. "Oi, we're all out. Someone fetch some more."

As he sat back and contemplated about her words, the idea formed slowly in his mind, and perhaps a glimmer of hope could be redeemed after all.

- - -

The dark canvas of a sky was dotted with a million stars, an endless stretch of a celestial body or a galaxy, their shine pure and untouched in the dark of night. There was no industrial smoke to cloud her view, no city lights to dim their glow. As she leaned back against the bark of the heavyset oak tree she had nestled upon, she felt the cool spring breeze siphon the warmth of her cheeks, tendrils of the coolness curling around her, chilling her but in a most pleasant way.

Individual strands of roan-red hair scattered itself along the current of the zephyr, refracting a small glimmer of scarlet before settling down around her shoulders again, striking a contrast upon the black fabric of her uniform. Sighing, she rolled her head to one side, her eyes tracing the outlines of the trees shrouded in darkness.

"Stupid rules… stupid manners…" She grumbled under her breath, a painful expression surfacing from her face. Swinging her lower body off the branch, she hopped back down to the earth, sliding down against the tree trunk before rolling herself up into a ball, her face buried in the folds of her clothes.

"…Stupid Shuuhei."

There was a soft _whoosh!_ that echoed not so far from where she was, and she immediately lifted her head up, orange eyes feeding on a solid black. Confused, she backed up a little, her head tilting up quickly.

"Who's stupid?" He sarcastically commented, his bare arms folded together in a cross manner. The alert in her eyes faded when she realized whom she was gazing at, and they were replaced by dull anger, her face turning away in irritation. "Oh, it's you. Go away; I don't want your company."

"Hey, stop that attitude right now. I need to have a word with you." He instructed, bending down on a knee to face her on equal level. "I need you to look straight at me when I talk to you, do you understand?" Stubbornly, Anzu had kept her position locked, her face meld into a pout, her brow creased into an undeniable expression of childish anger.

"Hey." Still, no response, as she continued to look away from him, her arms crossed, even.

"I need you to look at me!"

Reaching over roughly, his fingers caught her chin and he pulled her face towards his direction, her folded body small compared to his as he leaned over her, his other hand holding her wrist back. Her ginger eyes were wide now, the anger was all erased, leaving behind nothing but pure surprise and shock. Held tightly in his grip, she could do nothing but feel weak, being forced to look at him in the most humiliating fashion she could have ever imagined. She didn't resist – he was being gentle, but firm. Why she did, all of her thoughts were drained at that particular moment, her movements paralyzed by his power. Was it his reiatsu the cause of this strange anesthetic feeling?

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. That's the first rule you'll have to go by, understand?" He repeated himself calmly, staring back at her intensely. She nodded slowly, and he released her chin, distancing himself from her when he stood back up. Thoroughly shaken up, she stood up as well, holding on to the tree for support, eyes still wide with shock.

"Kisaragi, I need you to listen to me. I'm not being ignorant of your ideals and your beliefs. I want to help you adjust to the Division in a fashion where both you and I, would find acceptable." He started, watching herself comb back a few locks of her disarrayed hair with a shaking hand. "I need your help in order to achieve that. Do you agree? I'll teach you what you'll need to know – and I'll let you be the individual that you are."

She looked back at him, unable to say anything since the point where he had forcefully pinned her. Clearing her throat softly, she cupped her mouth to suppress a hiccup, before continuing on. "I didn't expect that, Lieutenant. I don't want to be grouped with all the others. I didn't want to be lumped with everyone else, and assimilate." She slowly admitted, her fingers still working back the strands of loose hair. "If there is such a way… in which I can please everyone… so be it. I'll… try to work with you this time." She outstretched her hand a little unwillingly with a grim look planted on her face, but he accepted it, shaking it gently.

"Thank you, Kisaragi. We'll start tomorrow with your training then. And, if you really find your hair that bothersome, just tie it back. You won't have time to worry about your appearance now." He stated briskly, and his thumb quickly yet lightly pressed back the final rebellious lock of hair back, past her shoulders. "Go back to your sleeping quarters, recruit. It's late."

He had disappeared then, in a flash, where the floating blades of grass in the night air remained as his last trace, his last scent. She watched with a placid face at the empty spot where he had been last, slowly reaching up to feel the spot where he had touched her.

"Idiot. Don't go touching around women as you like." She scoffed as she pushed her hair back indignantly; orange eyes dim in the nocturnal skylight.

- - -

**A/n:** I think I've secured Shuu-kun's personality just about right now, I think. If you think there's still something off, don't be shy and message me about it. I'm sorry this is coming in late, but I hope this chapter is more satisfying than the last!

- Risako Matsuki


	3. Guidance of the Constellations

**AMASUKI**

**甘好き**

_Risako Matsuki©_

- - -

Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. Any characters with resemblance to actual figures in real life are merely coincidental. While original canon characters such as Hisagi Shuuhei, terminology, concepts and certain story plots and items are original works owned by Kubo Taite from Tokyo TV and Shounen JUMP, original characters such as Kisaragi Anzu are owned by me, the authoress. Copying or ripping any of my original characters, as they are my original work, is highly prohibited.

Therefore; BLEACH © Kubo Taite ;; Kisaragi Anzu © Risako Matsuki

03: Guidance of the Constellations

She sat in the still of the silent morning, her figure poised, and her form perfect, flawless. Entrapped in the perfect triangular figure of the proper seating position 'seiza', arms tucked in by her sides, hands resting upon the surface of her lap. The folds upon her shihakuushou were ironed to perfection; each crease curved over the last in perfect symmetry, her collar straightened and acutely neat. Cherry-coloured hair was combed back in a tidy clump behind her ears, her bangs falling neatly in place, out of her eyes.

She was asleep for heaven's sake.

"Kisaragi!!" The call woke her up instantly, and she snapped back to attention, snorting a little on her own surprise of the sudden voice. Grinning sheepishly, she hunched her shoulders up while stifling a yawn, trying to stretch her tired and stiff limbs. "Pay a little more attention, would you?" The voice came again, a little more sternly this time. He scanned over her briefly, a tinge of annoyance building in his expression.

"Alright, let's cap things over. The essential components of being a regular in the Ninth Division, and the basic caste system on how to rank up, are as follows." Hisagi Shuuhei replied briskly, seated opposite of the younger girl whom seemed to have a knack of dozing off in perfect seating form. "As a new recruit to our Division, you are usually assigned to mundane tasks and missions, to mandatory chores to keep the Division clean and running. However, if you have been dispatched to a Ranked or a Seated-level mission, you climb up the ranking ladder by one step. Each mission one Rank level higher than your status, earns you that position in the Division. Are we clear?" He paused, letting the scarlet-haired girl intake and process the information once more.

She cupped her chin, stroking it with a finger, pulling off a rather childish smart-aleck attitude, much to his discontent. "Alright, continue on…"

Coughing, he cupped his mouth with his hand, and Shuuhei cleared his throat to continue. "However, when you reach the brink of achieving Seat 20 and onwards, that position in that range is entitled to yours only. For example, there can only be one 5th Seat, or only one individual whom assumes the title of being the fifth strongest in the Division. It can take up to a decade to achieve to the top twenty ranks, and even more so to achieve beyond Tenth Seat. Right now, you are Unseated, meaning you hold no real value in any rank, not until you receive some experience and achieve some missions."

She immediately raised her hand up, now more alert than before, her orange eyes focused on him. _Good_, he thought tiredly as he nodded at her. _She seems to be concentrating after all._ "What is it, Kisaragi?"

"What happens… if coincidentally, theoretically speaking… you and another member of the Division holds an equal amount of power in the top 20 range?" She questioned, putting her arm down and waited for him to answer. He nearly smirked at this. She was almost as tame as a kitten now, even to the extent of obediently asking such important questions.

"That's a good point. The rank will be decided by the amount of influence whomever holds the most over the Division. It's decided by tallied votes – and some recommendation from the Captain and myself. Though it's rare to have a case where two equals are in dispute for an equal rank – most of the power gaps starting from the top twenty are quite large, even from each other." He answered quickly, and she seemed to understand, coming from the expression of acknowledgement of her face, Shuuhei determined it was a good sign.

"I'm impressed that you actually do listen once in a while." He sighed sarcastically, and she shot him a wavering glare. "What do you mean by that? Of course I listen! If I don't understand my surroundings, I won't be able to move forward, won't I?" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a small flare of temper. He sighed again, cupping his chin, letting his elbow rest upon his knee. "Oi, your face might stay that way if you continue to pout like a child." At his words, she instantly released her expression, genuine shock settling in quickly before it passed over like a wave in the sea. Replacing that ripple was a tide of annoyance of being so tricked easily.

"Oh! Hush, you!" She retorted hotly, cradling her legs together as she broke free from the rather painful seiza sitting position. Shuuhei scoffed lightly at her remark, handing her a small dish topped with numerous small onigiri rice balls. "Here, breakfast. The others have eaten already, so you better eat up before you pass out."

Taking a slice of rice, Anzu brought it up to her mouth, taking a moderately-sized bite from the sesame-sprinkled surface of rice and seaweed. Eyes widening, she quickly took another bite, her mandibles working furiously on the tasty snack she held in her hands. "O-O-Ooowuoah! This is so good! It has salmon-filling!" As she happily gorged her morsel down, Shuuhei flinched slightly when flecks of rice landed close by, his brow furrowed upwards as he watched her 'eat'.

"Don't you… have any dignity when you eat…?" He sounded a little exasperated, but took a large bite from his at the end, chewing on it thoughtfully as he watched her reach over for another helping. "Dignity? Isn't enjoying good food dignified enough?" Anzu laughed, before setting her jaws loose once more on the rice ball. Shuuhei didn't really felt like responding back, and swallowed the last bite of his salmon onigiri.

"Say, you said you grew up in Rukongai. Which area did you live in before you came to the Academy?" He questioned, fingering another onigiri before picking it up, weighing it lightly in his hands. She stopped her course of action, flecks of sesame seeds and rice grains attached to the corners of and general area around her mouth. Her orange eyes stared blankly back at him, before they focused back into detail, slightly downcast as if they were contemplating on an answer she was hesitant upon answering.

"Dunno." She shrugged, turning back to her onigiri. A vein popped close by his forehead.

"Oi, answer the question." He grumbled, bringing his own onigiri close by his mouth, waiting for her answer. She finished chewing, and swallowing, brought a wrist up to wipe her mouth. "Well… I'll tell you… if you tell me…" She paused for a moment, staring at his face intently. Feeling suddenly very self-conscious, overwhelmed by her gaze, he backed a little, a questioning look in his eyes. "W-What?" He asked uncomfortably, a tinge of anxiety present in his tone.

"I'll tell you." She smiled knowingly, bringing up a finger to brush away a fleck of sesame seed that was still present close by the corner of her mouth. "If you tell me how you got those scars. The ones on your right cheek." She concluded thoughtfully, turning to stare at him again. He froze, before a deep-set frown settled in his expression. Her smile disappeared, her warm eyes suddenly becoming lost in confusion – almost as if they were worried.

"I'll only tell you that, if you manage to get through this training successfully. So until then, it's a promise." He replied curtly, and she gazed at him with a questionable gaze, before fidgeting in her spot, her face becoming more serious by the minute. "Am I prying into something personal? If I am, you don't have to answer me, even if I go manage to get through this." She responded hesitantly, her figure becoming more passive as if she was withdrawing back from her usual prideful stance.

Shuuhei glanced back at her. He could see it – she possessed that determination to uncover whatever unholy secret he held concerning his scars, but she also held that humble respect for how he felt about the situation – about his scars – and he sighed, picking up an onigiri, and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Mmmmfrrphhh!!"

As she protested with muffled groans as she furiously tried to ingest the onigiri whole, he watched at her with a placidly plain, poker face, but he couldn't bring himself to say that he was amused. "I said it's a promise already, I don't back down on my words. You remember that as well – break no vow, break no oaths. Keep that in mind."

Swallowing the onigiri with much difficult, Anzu took in a deep breath of air, reaching for a cup of hot tea, washing down the painful bolus of rice that was now traveling through her esophagus like an uncomfortable lump . "R-Right. And don't try to kill me with onigiri next time, no matter how delicious they are." Sighing, she placed a hand over her chest to calm her rattling nerves. "Never knew they could be so dangerous at the same time…" She muttered darkly, throwing him a glare.

"Hey, don't complain. Let's get going already; it's nearing noontime, and you still haven't finished your morning exercise." He brusquely reminded her, motioning her to follow him out of the dining hall. Groaning, she quickly got up from the cushion seat from where she was occupying for most of the morning, rapidly dashing after her lieutenant.

- - -

"Ke-!!"

A rush of air and velocity soared past behind her, and she suddenly felt the hard ground and the tips of grass spearing the nape of her neck with futility, achieving nothing more than a tickle. She lost to gravity for a moment, a dizzying spell rushing through her head as her blood suddenly rushed up, then back down, her heart racing. Other than the unwanted vertigo, she felt sore all over her body, her limbs especially, from successful parries of his crushingly powerful blows. Weakly sitting back up, she rubbed her head, her hand smoothening over several strands of hair sticking up from her painful impact with the ground. Her sparring partner neared towards her, sheathing his sword, gazing at her with a rather worn and dejected expression on his face.

"You're really bad at this, Kisaragi."

"Oh shut up, I was never good at Zanjutsu back at the Academy." She muttered, picking up her Asauchi, struggling to stand up. Multiple grass stains were visible, especially close to her knee and elbow joints, to the point where even mud was caked around the spots. "Either that, or you're picking on me." She proceeded to dust herself, her other hand sheathing Asauchi back to its plain sheath. As Anzu brought up a hand to wipe her forehead, her eyes drifted over to his Zanpakutou, and she eyed it for a minute, meticulously picking up the details and absorbing it in.

"You'll get a Zanpakutou when I see fit. And don't even try to use mine, it won't work." He scoffed, realizing her intentions quickly. Blowing a quick raspberry back at him, she turned around, arms crossed. "Hmph, it was just a harmless thought." She mumbled, before turning around again, fingers curling around her Asauchi's handle. "So are we going to have another go at it? Maybe I'll get in a hit this time." She smiled, anxiously waiting for his response.

"Again?" He sounded drained, not from fatigue of practicing such vigorous physical activities, but from the futility of seeing progress from her. He sighed heavily once more. "Alright, but we'll have to take a break soon, since it's almost time for lunch. It's nearing past noon." Nodding, she readied her sword, settling in a loose kenjutsu starting stance, placing both hands firmly around the sword handle, her body facing opposite of Shuuhei's in central position.

She placed a foot back, steadily analyzing his stance. He stood loosely, his sword raised against her with one arm, a firm expression being held tightly in his features. Trying to judge a location in where she could strike, she finally made her decision once she sprang forth, feeling wind flitter past the voids of her body shape. Raising her blade to slash diagonally upwards head-front, she wasn't surprised when he expertly parried the strike, pushing her back with his own strength. Her foot jutted out again, catching her before she fell too far back to strike, and sprang forth once more, her eyes relentlessly as she searched for another opening. She dived down low, before lashing out her arm to strike him from below.

_Clang!_ Metal met metal once more, and she sidled past this time, barely scratching her shoulder. Frustrated, she landed blows after blows, all of which were deflected back easily, before she herself collapsed upon the bed of grass in exhaustion, panting loudly when Asauchi had wriggled out of her grasp at the last hit, spinning wildly in the air before landing dangerously behind her crouched figure. The tip of his sword suddenly swung in front of her sweaty face, a victorious smile plastered upon her lieutenant's face. "It's still a bit early for you to make such frontal attacks, Kisaragi. You need to work on your footwork a little more."

"Right, right." She grumbled, scrambling to get back up to her feet, picking up Asauchi before promptly sheathing it. "So, what's for lunch?" She asked, picking up her water bottle from a pile of their things, chugging the cool liquid thirstily down. Shuuhei followed suit, sheathing his Zanpakutou quickly before sifting through the contents of his pack. "Whole cucumber maki, not pieces. I didn't have time to cut them, but they're easier to eat this way." He handed a full sushi roll to the cherry-roan-haired girl, whom accepted it gratefully without a word. "Ah, it's better than nothing. Thanks." She plopped down on the grass underneath the shade of a large tree, taking a bite from the sushi roll, staring blankly out at the distance while she ate.

For a period of time, the two of them ate in silence, merely enjoying the daytime scenery around them and the peaceful silence. After finishing her roll, Anzu finished by another large sip of her water, and stood up, stretching her limbs, yawning with a smile on her face, before settling back down on the grass, eyes half-closed from the drowsy spring weather that seemed to place sleep upon her like a plague. The pink shade of the cherry tree sprinkled some of its colour upon her face, and she sneezed instantly, petals traveling rapidly across the air.

"It's sure spring, all right." Anzu mumbled, sniffing as she watched the pink and white petals float back down upon the grass, which was scattered with millions of them. She shook her head from side, shaking off some of the sakura petals that had nestled themselves in her tresses. Shuuhei watched with slight amusement, noting how her hair almost blended with the cherries themselves.

"How long did you live in Rukongai?" He suddenly questioned, and she glanced over back at him, before giving a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm not exactly sure. I can't remember." She replied amicably, combing through the tangles of her hair with her fingers. "And I didn't know that your wounds were something not meant to be mentioned publicly. Most hotheads would boast them off to an entire neighbourhood with the scars you have." She picked at a sliver of skin on her fingers, quickly seizing in the grips of her nails before pulling it out quickly.

"Did it seem that way?" He replied, watching her trim her fingers before turning away to glance back at the scenery. "I'm not proud of them."

"Huh. Well, I guess I won't know until I pass your training course, right?" She briefly glanced back at him, mandarin-hued eyes reflecting what seemed like sympathy. Over the years, he had learned to hate the sympathy people held and gave for him for his actions, but how she gazed back with the purest intention of compassion, calmed him down a little as he thought over her words for a moment.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But this course is far from over yet, so let's get moving now. Lunch break's over." He gruffly hauled her upright by the collar of her robes, standing up in the process. Regaining her balance, she clumsily snatched her Asauchi along, securing her pack around her shoulders. She gazed at her lieutenant quickly, watching him sling the cloth bag over his shoulders with ease, tying the ends securely which acted like a strap of the bag.

And so began the long trek back home – their walk punctuated plenty with random bursts of wind that seemed to enjoy racing in the open meadows this certain afternoon, billowing the two with millions of petals. It was a bridge of pink in the blue air, casting over a sea of green grass.

- - -

A soft patter of pitch-black wings stirred the slightest of winds in the air, and it glided silently in the still atmosphere of the office. Finally, it stretched its long, spindly legs out, landing softly upon the equally soft flesh of a fingertip, and it twitched its antennae tentatively as it relayed its original owner's message in soft murmurs only audible to its holder. Finally, after a quick and brief moment, it took flight once more, lighter than air it pattered its way out from an open window, which spilled white light into the room. Hisagi Shuuhei stood up quickly, his feet already in motion as he headed for the door, picking up his Zanpakutou along the way, securing within the folds of his obi sash.

His feet pounded gently upon the floorboards as he quickly strode the down the long corridors. The chatter and din of conversation grew louder as the distance grew shorter, and he finally reached his destination, stating so when he abruptly pulled back the sliding screen door towards the dining hall. Every occupant in the room fell silent when they spotted their lieutenant emerging into the chamber, and their eyes became expectant of his next action. Clearing his throat, Shuuhei began to speak.

"I've received orders from First Division to take on a special surveillance mission. Some low-class Hollows have infiltrated into western Rukongai, surrounding Sectors 26 and 27. I've also received some additional information from the Twelfth Division concerning the types and number of Hollow that are present at this very moment." He paused, his eyes scanning over the entire room. Everyone seemed to recognize his word of order, and tensed up, ready to take some action.

"Squadron One; Kitano, you're in charge. Take five others with you." He quickly instructed, and the said shinigami nodded respectively as he stood up, along with a couple others, whom quickly grouped themselves with Kitano. "Handle the eastern border of Sector 26, fend off any stray Hollow that threatens to infiltrate any further." Nodding, Kitano and his group hurried out of the room, heading towards their stations.

Turning over to the opposite end of the room, he quickly picked out his next officer-in-charge. "Fumihara, you'll be in charge for Squadron Two. Same as Kitano, but handle the southern border for Sector 27. Be careful." Again, another group of shinigami quickly left, feet pounding quickly as they headed for the front of the headquarters to regroup with him. Finally, Shuuhei placed a steady gaze as he quickly calculated which members to take with him.

"As for my own enforcements, I'll take Orikasa, Miyano, Tohno, and Fujimori." He quickly listed, and the four stood up immediately, gazing back at him anxiously. "Meet me outside in front of headquarters; I'll brief you on what to do then." He calmly instructed once more, and they were soon gone, running like the others, heading towards the first checkpoint. "Everyone else," He continued, looking at the rest of his members earnestly, "Survey the surrounding areas. Keep your distance, and do not attack unless they pose a threat. We'll cut them off from entering Soul Society any further." Nodding, everyone soon disappeared in short time, as for the whole Division was on the move, things proved to be serious. All, except when only it was her, and him.

"Kisaragi, you stay behind. Keep the Division stationed here." He turned towards the shorter girl, whom looked back at him with an indescribable expression upon her face. "I… I want to go as well!" She burst out, orange eyes flashing. "We've trained a lot today, I can accompany at least the last group!" She tried to reason shakily with a smile, but he brushed her off by placing a hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down.

"No." He curtly replied, his gaze hardening. "It may not seem like it, but it's too early and too dangerous for you to participate in such missions. Stay back here, and send me a Jigoku-chou if the Twelfth Division sends any updates, you hear?" He responded quickly, but he knew she wasn't satisfied with the answer. Dipping her shoulder away from his grasp, Anzu backed away from him, scarlet-peach hair falling back, eyes livid.

"Kisaragi." He started, but she spoke up swiftly soon after.

"I understand already." Her words were short, knife-edged. Stepping over towards the side, she then quickly darted out of the room without another word, her footsteps echoing in the hallways. He had turned around to watch her leave, his brows furrowed downwards in a frown. Standing stiffly there for another moment, he then finally left the room, as wordless as he had when he came in.

- - -

**A/n:** As I've promised, Chapter 3 is quickly released within two days of the last. Look forward to the fourth chapter! Hopefully it'll be in before the first week of September. School's true calling is looming up ahead; I'm in summer vacation and con withdrawal, OTL.

- Risako Matsuki


	4. Vestigial Vesper

**AMASUKI**

**甘好き**

_Risako Matsuki©_

- - -

Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. Any characters with resemblance to actual figures in real life are merely coincidental. While original canon characters such as Hisagi Shuuhei, terminology, concepts and certain story plots and items are original works owned by Kubo Taite from Tokyo TV and Shounen JUMP, original characters such as Kisaragi Anzu are owned by me, the authoress. Copying or ripping any of my original characters, as they are my original work, is highly prohibited.

Therefore; BLEACH © Kubo Taite ;; Kisaragi Anzu © Risako Matsuki

Chapter 04: Vestigial Vesper

They possessed a glow within themselves, in the nighttime; their beauty shines on, unnoticed by the hundreds it harbours over each day. Straw-sandaled feet silently steal through the cloak of night, flutters of black robes flashing within an eye blink. Hanging overhead, the nocturne sky is lonely and vacant, the bright looming moon bare and desolate. The void between the earth and the night sky is immensely long, filled with streaming pale petals that seem to hold no colour except for their shine underneath the bright moonlight. Ironically enough, the celestial rays cannot even penetrate the foliage of the earth below, and instead, cast long, dark shadows that veiled every suspicious move, every shaking breath.

He had a duty to attend to, and he was carrying out that duty right now. There was no time to bicker or to rethink his position, or to have thoughts wander astray from his current task. The wind was cold, as expected of early spring weather, and he could feel his skin being chilled as he raced on, already reaching the further outskirts of the neighbouring shacks and houses of the poor. And the sky, brilliantly clear, held the crystal black of the hemisphere, had showers of the same stars he had always witnessed since his existent in this world. However, something was off-course tonight – since the evening star, the Vesper, was still shining like a death omen in the sky, fringed with yellow-linear light, was foretelling of unknown dangers that lay ahead.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou!" Orikasa suddenly spoke up, trying his best to catch up with his rather speedy vice-captain. "I sense Hollow reiatsu up ahead! Few hundred yards ahead, north, sir!" Nodding, Shuuhei placed a ready hand upon the handle of his Zanpakutou, his fingers feeling the rough ito binding before clasping around it in a tight grip. "Acknowledged. We'll engage into battle shortly. Everyone prepare themselves!"

"Yes'sir!"

Glowing pairs of eyes glittered in the darkness, silhouettes sunken in stark-white masks, giving them a fierce look about as they tottered towards his group. The unmistakable shrill cry of the Hollow resonated in an ear-splitting scream, its roar echoing in the empty night. In a fluid motion, Shuuhei had already worked his blade out, whipping it horizontally across him, katana edge meeting the hardened whites of a Hollow mask, before splitting it cleanly in half. White disintegrated in the air, before being crushed into a powder, carried away by the wind.

A reptilian-like tail lashed out, missing him by a bare few inches as he side-stepped out of the way, Shunpo'ing behind it. It was a Hollow. The lizard-like Hollow lashed around again, its dexterous tail bathed in clear moonlight, possessing intricate armour pieces of many white Hollow-mask-like casings for each spiny segment of its muscle. And with each plate of white armour, came knife-like edges sharply protruding out, a dangerous and lethal form of attack. Hissing loudly, it lunged for Shuuhei with its claws instead, mandibles forced wide open in a primal hunt. It was a Menos.

Quickly slashing upwards, he managed to cut partial of its jaw, and it staggered backwards, howling in pain. He quickly then made short work of dismembering its limbs, and its arms fell upon the grass in a dull, bloody heap. Shrieking with agony now, it furiously pivoted upon the spot, tail swinging dangerously by once more. Jumping backwards, Shuuhei slashed at one of the armoured segments to prevent from being cut himself, falling a few yards back from where the Hollow stood. Sounds of other battles being fought increased in volume, as he watched several of his subordinates struggle the onslaught of the other Hollows.

"I don't have time to play with you." He muttered, lunging in quickly this time, thrusting the tip of his blade deep into the Hollow's abdomen. With a grunt of effort, he pulled his blade downwards, splitting its lower torso in half. As it fell upon the floor, dying, it attempted to regain itself, but its mask was quickly severed by a final blow towards the head. As the body decomposed back into spirit particles, Shuuhei flicked his sword clean of the black blood staining the edges, turning towards Fujimori, whom was barely holding his own balance against his opponent.

He cannot let any of his subordinates die. It was his duty to protect them.

- - -

The quiet of the night was her only friend, as she sat idly by the open porch, leaning back to enjoy the view of the cherry blossoms. As what they called it as 'yozakura', night time viewing was simply the best. Cherry trees at evening possessed a different kind of beauty than they usually seem to appear during the daytime, but their brilliance was still, well, brilliant. Although they don't seem as pink and warm underneath a bright sky and sun, in the darkness they seemed to filter a cool, ghostly glow that was both mysterious and beautiful. Yawning, she laid herself down upon the wooden porch, cushioning the back of her head with her hands.

Anzu couldn't understand – she still couldn't, even after when she agreed to cooperate. He seemed to be a rational person, but he lacked the will to consider her seriously. A troubled expression came across her features as she rolled over to one side, lazily watching the trees sway in the evening wind. Was she being impatient, or naïve? Sitting back up, Anzu found herself having too much energy to stay still in one position. She looked back up to the pink tree once more, a lonely smile forming on her lips.

It had been about an hour since they had left. It was the middle of the night, but she wasn't sleepy. Perhaps she was too riled about the ongoing mission, but she wasn't too sure herself, actually. There were the dull aches in her calves and arm muscles from today's rather heavy training session, and she instinctively rubbed her stiff joints with a hand, silently enduring the spasmodic pattern of pain, relief, and pain again.

The Division headquarters were deathly silent. The newest recruits such as herself, had already retired to slumber in their chambers, or at their post of the night time guard watch. And here she was, in the meanwhile when she was supposed to be asleep, only to find solace in gazing the spring cherry trees in the midst of bathed moonlight beauty. As the minutes without a sound slid past, she found herself drowning in an ephemeral lapse of nothingness, and her body gently eased downwards as if floating in light air, down upon the wooden porch as slumber worked its magic, her consciousness slipping.

The moonlight was brief. As her eyes closed and everything faded to black, the world around her turned dark. Heavy clouds fringing the moon moments earlier now clouded over its brilliance, and that patch of moonshine that showered her sleeping figure dimmed, blending in with the shadows. The lit candles inside of her bed chamber died soon after a gust of wind snuffed them out effectively, trailing bits of smoke leaving their trace of scent in the air, before it too, vanished.

Another hour slipped by. The sky had grown increasingly dark, the stark black settling in. The outdoor torches lit ablaze of fire seemed to be the only source of comfort for the night watch and guards, but even their rays of light could not reach the far surroundings. As a deathly peace settled in amongst the remaining members of the Ninth Division, there was a stirring chaos that lurked within the deep foliage.

There was also a tense shuffle of movement amongst the members of the Twelfth Division that night. As several of them paced back and forth through the room, waiting for some sort of response from their dispatchers, others focused upon their blinking green screens and radars, praying that all is going well so far for the Ninth Division's current mission. There has been some positive feedback from Hisagi Shuuhei's last checkpoint, in which he had sent some information via Jigoku-chou, but it's been a full half-hour thereafter, and they have heard nothing so far.

The choked reverie seemed to be broken when an autonomous beeping blared into the quiet of the researching facility. Jarring awake from a drowsy fantasy of sweets and cakes, Tsubokura Rin bolted upright in his seat, his short ponytail bobbing to and fro from the sudden motion, small yet resourceful eyes quickly darting about, reading the message that had popped up in his screen. His hand hastily rose up to wipe the drool produced from his dreams away quickly, before settling down upon the keyboards.

"Independent Hollow signature found! It's already broken away from the main group back at western Rukongai!" He blurted aloud, stammering a little. Kurotsuchi Mayuri glanced coldly at him, looking at the screen before quickly responding tartly. "Coordinates? Which direction is it headed towards to?"

Rin scanned the screen quickly before drumming upon his keyboard rapidly, and paused. "It's… already infiltrated past the two sectored Walls! It's heading into Seireitei!" There seemed to be a wave of panic now, flowing unsteadily throughout the room as several murmurs rose into earshot, several people tensing up for action, wondering what to do next. "Coordinates 237 North… 98 West… 27 South… It's…" Spinning around from his swivel chair, Rin nearly knocked Nemu off her place, his face twisted in frenzy.

"It's already crossed the Imperial Court, heading towards Tousen Kaname's headquarters! Its destination is the Ninth Division!"

Upon this, Mayuri's eyes widened, if ever slightly. "Send them a Jigoku-chou, inform them of the details. They should be able to manage to hold off a measly Hollow on their own."

Rin gazed back at his captain hesitantly, before nodding, withdrawing a black butterfly from his white lab-coat sleeves. It fluttered quickly out of the room, spiralling into darkness; black fading into black. Mutedly turning back to his screen, there was only the few simple things he could do. As he turned towards to his comrades, they returned the anxious gaze with equal apprehension that seemed to only foretell of a bad omen.

- - -

She woke when she felt a dull ache in her shoulder. Slowly sitting up, Anzu scratched the back of her head wearily when the slow realization finally sunk in. Falling asleep upon the cold, hard floor wasn't exactly her choice of a luxurious bed, thus the constant pain she suffered from her right shoulder. Stifling a yawn, she got up to her feet, feeling her knee joints cracking from her previously stiff sleeping position. Her bedchamber was dark and cramped, and she felt her way around. The floorboards creaked as she shifted her weight upon them, a small step at a time. It was so dark.

It was silent. Curiously looking around, she focused on the moonlit edges of her desk and her futon. Her waraji sandals lay in a neat pile close by to the sliding door. Something felt uneasy inside of her; it felt strange. Gripping the handle of her sliding door, she opened it.

The corridors were as pitch black as her room. This was unusual, since there are always some candles burning to shed light even in the dimmest of nights. Feeling a slight wave of panic now, Anzu strode into the darkness, her feet padding softly upon the polished boards. There was no sound, except for the echo of her footsteps and the beating of her pounding heart.

"H-Hello?" She called out hesitantly, finding her voice constricted with a choking pit of fear. Her brow furrowed when she identified what she was feeling – this unshakeable feeling of fear. "Ahhhhhh!" She muttered irritably, crouching down to the floor, pressing the bases of her palms against her temples, her faced scrunched up with annoyance. "What the hell! I'm not scared! I-I bet Keisuke and the others are playing a dirty prank on me! Yeah! That's probably what those bastards are doing right now." Gaining a bit more confidence in herself now, she jutted her lip out a little as she gruffly remembered the other recruits were left behind, just like herself.

"Sasaki Keisuke… I know you're out there pulling off some sort of joke on me. Not gonna work." She called out loudly, arms crossed as she continued to walk down the hallway. "Give it up already, you're not going to scare me like this." Harrumphing haughtily, she stomped her way down the hall and turned around a corner. A rustle of movement – and a dull thump sounded suddenly. Eyes widening, she sneered as she ran for the sliding door towards one of the rooms, fingers quickly entwining around the handle.

"Ahah! Keisuke, you can't hide from me… ee… eh?" The door was flung open, but she had stopped close to halfway at the end of her victorious exclaim. Orange eyes met yellow orbs, their gaze unblinking, unfaltering. There seemed to be a moment in which time seemed to transfixed Anzu, as she stood there, gaping back at the giant in front of her her.

Taking a shaky step backwards, she tripped upon the hem of her overly-large hakama pants, falling down in a painful heap, back sliding against the hallway wall. Her shoulders continue to shake however, as her eyes slowly trailed downwards… downwards to the lifeless, unconscious, un-breathing body of –

"K-Keisuke?" She murmured faintly, cherry hair falling past her cheeks, framing her pale cheeks. He lay limp in the middle of the tatami mat, an arm slung over his chest, tattooed black with a sticky liquid. The unmistakeable dyed hair of his was clumped and clotted with the same black that she could see that was splattered over his entire body. Anzu's heart jolted in fear when the heavy shuffling of feet came closer to her now, and orange eyes darted back up, where the unmistakable white mask glowered back at her, blood-stained fangs baring itself in the dim light. A massive, grotesque hand reached out, its worn-edged nails splattered with the metallic smell of red.

A painful, hot, searing scream escaped from her throat, echoing loudly throughout the night.

- - -

"He's holding on his own. He'll be fine." Confirmed Orikasa, and he gazed back expectantly at his vice-captain. Shuuhei nodded with a troubled eye, but nonetheless, felt a small pang of relief that they had managed the mission without any casualties.

_Without any casualties. But… what about the vulnerable ones?_

The night time chirps of the crickets croaked quietly in the dim background as they walked through the grassy plains of the Rukongai outskirts. Sandaled feet plodded gently through soft grass, and a gentle breeze was picking up. The moon had resurfaced from its period of darkness, casting its rays upon the sleeping nation once more. As he was adjusting to this feeling of calm, the small echo of ringing bells came tinkering in the air. Looking upwards, Shuuhei noted of the flowing, trailing black butterfly that was heading towards him. This messenger did not waste much time as it sped towards him, a trailing red glow in the aftermath of its route.

Cupping the Jigoku-chou in one hand, he listened tentatively as it relayed its message. After half a minute or so, it picked itself back up into the wind, once more speeding quickly away, back towards where it came from. Shuuhei immediately halted his troop, gazing back at Orikasa and Miyano with serrated calm in his eyes. But that barely reflected what he was feeling – his hand shook, and he gripped it into a fist to control himself as his subordinates watched at him anxiously, wondering what the hold-up was for.

"You all report back to the Fourth Division as soon as you can. There's been an emergency back at headquarters – and I'll go on ahead." He took in a shaking breath, before whipping out his own Jigoku-chou. "I'll send Tousen-taichou an emergency call, despite there's an on-going Captain's meeting right now." Nervously turning towards to the spear-peak of Seireitei, which laid in the far distance, his figure flashed momentarily, before fading away from their line of sight.

Green, blue, and black flashed quickly past him. He felt the sharp bite of the wind as he cut through vast distances in mere seconds, his feet striking out in intervals as he propelled himself using Shuunpo. The emergence of a Huge Hollow back at headquarters was nerve-rattling. He had been careless, he had overestimated his mission. He should've known, at the very least, to position some ranked officers back at base to protect…

Gritting his teeth, only one thought came into mind, repeating itself endlessly.

_Protect. Protect. Protect them all. Save everyone. Hurry, hurry! Don't falter, don't stop! Hurry!_

_Hurry! Hurry…! Or else…! She'll… she'll…_

His fingers wrapped tightly around the collar of his Zanpakutou, nails whitening, skin breaking.

…_she'll die!_

His feet landed upon solid stone, shortly breaking into a dash as he headed towards the torch-lit entrance of the Ninth Division. His stomach took a nose-dive as he spotted the fallen figures of the night-watch. Skidding to a halt beside them, he frantically lifted one of them upwards, his palm feeling for a pulse. It was feeble, but it was there. As a sickening feeling continued to spread through his body, he quickly whipped a pair of Jigoku-chou, whispering quickly into it, before letting them fly. Airborne, one raced towards the general direction of the Fourth Division, the other heading towards Yamamoto-Genryuusai-Soutaichou's office.

Positioning their bodies in an elevation to prevent anymore loss of blood, he quickly made his way though the forcibly-torn front doors, his world entering one of black. Shuuhei immediately dashed through the empty corridors, his eyes flitting along every corner, every nook, every detail, hoping to glimpse at the very least, a strand of her scarlet hair. A bead of cold sweat trickled its way past his cheek, and the muscle beneath the '69' tightened as he grimaced at the smell of blood. Turning around a corner, he nearly lost his footing, his sandaled feet skidding upon something slippery – something wet?

Nothing. There was nothing here. Furious that so far, nothing could be found, he made another dash down the hallway, throwing every sliding door open, their bamboo frames slamming loudly against the plastered walls. Each room produced nothing more than dark shapes of furniture, or simply, nothing at all. At the very last, rounding another corner, he spotted one room that had its door ajar, and instantly sprinted towards it, hand flying for the door frame.

Shuuhei stared at the unconscious body. Quickly bending over to check who it is, his heart was clenched tightly when he recognized his face. Sasaki Keisuke. He was dead.

Dropping the body back down to the floor, he closed his eyes, forcing himself to concentrate. _Remember her signature…! Check her reiatsu signature, dammnit!_

His eyes flew open, and he flew down another hallway, towards the bedchambers, his instincts tracing after her weak reiatsu output. Turned left at a fork, rounded another corner, dashed through another long hallway. At last, he reached her bedchamber, finding the doors wide open. There was a horrific crash that sounded from within, and he skidded to a stop, heart pounding, sweating profusely at what he would find.

"Art of Destruction, number 33!" Her clear voice rang shrilly in the midst, her pale hand outstretched outwards, palm facing the brute in front. "Shakkahou!!" At her command, an unsteady burst of red fire and destructive reiatsu shot forth from her palm, blasting the Hollow full in the face in its fiery blaze. As its anguished scream echoed through the night, it staggered backwards slightly, a misshapen hand clawing at its mask desperately. Anzu fell to one knee, breathing heavily, one arm clutching the other, her tangled hair littered with white.

There was relief – but that didn't settle in too long for Shuuhei. "K-Kisaragi!!" He bellowed aloud, hand reaching for his Zanpakutou. Her head snapped upwards, her orange eyes meeting his, before they were filled with watery tears. Running forth, he instantly deflected an incoming swipe from the Hollow with a slash of his katana, splitting its knuckles, its blood spurting. The Hollow, infuriated by its futile attempts to land a successful blow, opened its large set of jaws, a red orb forming in the centre. Panic raced through his bloodstream – Shuuhei turned around, his eyes darting towards the huddled figure of Anzu.

"It's preparing to fire a Cero! Get out of the way!"

With a final roar, the Hollow blasted the red beam of negative reiatsu at him, the light impossibly lined with black. Shuuhei braced for the impact, Zanpakutou now versus against this Hollow's powerful Cero. As the hilt of his blade struggled to eat away at the Cero, he placed the remaining burst of energy he had left, pushing the Cero sideways, rendering it useless as the powerful beam lost its charge. Wasting no time whatsoever, he slid towards the Hollow, slashing upwards forcefully, katana meeting mask, white meeting nothing.

It was finally over.

Turning around as he sheathed his sword back into its scabbard, he walked towards the crouched girl in the middle of the stained grass, her shoulders shaking. Stopping in front, he gazed down at her, watching her lift her head up to meet his gaze. Cherry-scarlet hair, disturbed by the night wind, shook along with the streaming petals of white underneath this night's pale moonlight.

He held a hand in front of her, a solemn and serious expression settling upon his face.

"Kisaragi."

- - -

**A/n: **Chapter 4 completed before school started! I'm getting a lot of ideas for this fic right now, perhaps it might propel me into quicker releases! (It's good to OCD over Hisagi Shuuhei again, haha.)

- Risako Matsuki


	5. A Chanced Probability

**AMASUKI**

**甘好き**

_Risako Matsuki©_

- - -

Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. Any characters with resemblance to actual figures in real life are merely coincidental. While original canon characters such as Hisagi Shuuhei, terminology, concepts and certain story plots and items are original works owned by Kubo Taite from Tokyo TV and Shounen JUMP, original characters such as Kisaragi Anzu are owned by me, the authoress. Copying or ripping any of my original characters, as they are my original work, is highly prohibited.

Therefore; BLEACH © Kubo Taite ;; Kisaragi Anzu © Risako Matsuki

Chapter 05: A Chanced Probability

She had finished wrapping the last of the bandages around her arm, squeezing the ends tightly and binded them together with some medical tape. Kisaragi Anzu watched dutifully as Isane Kotetsu expertly tested her binding by gently bending her elbow joints for a flex, watching how the folds of white cover the bruised skin without adding any further damage. When satisfied, the silver-haired woman unravelled the ribbon holding up Anzu's uniform sleeve, the bandages now only half-visible. Smiling gently at the scarlet-haired girl whom fidgeted uncomfortably with her injured arm, Isane patted her on the head, a grin on her lips.

"There, all done. The bandages should be changed daily and washed; and the medicinal cream should be applied every night to prevent inflammation." She instructed, handing Anzu an extra package of bandages, a small jar of cream sitting on top of the cloths. The carroty-eyed girl blinked a few times before nodding her head in acknowledgment, accepting the bandages and cream, placing it down upon her lap. Isane turned around when she noticed her captain had entered the medical clinic.

"C-Captain Unohana!" Isane instantly flustered, stepping aside in respect. "I have the Ninth Division member finished in my care…!" She exclaimed, bowing her head curtly once the dark-haired woman cast eyes upon the small girl. Anzu gazed back up, her orange eyes meeting its polar opposite of a deep blue. Smiling, Unohana bent down to one knee, facing Anzu on par of the same level, her hand touching hers. "Kisaragi Anzu, was it?" She inquired softly, and Anzu quickly nodded her head, feeling her cheeks warming.

"I'm very glad that you're safe, after all that's happened. Hisagi-fukutaichou immediately sent me a message when he heard the news. Unfortunately, we were unable to resuscitate Sasaki Keisuke." Unohana's eyes became downcast, her braid brushing gently against Anzu's knees. Standing up, she placed a hand upon her Zanpakutou, in which Anzu's eyes followed. "By the time I could place him in Minazuki's stomach, it was already too late." She briefly gazed at Anzu with an apologetic frown on her face. "I'm very sorry."

The door opened again, and every occupant of the room turned around to see who it was. Two pair of feet thudded into the clinic. When Anzu immediately recognized her dark, spiky-haired vice-captain, she was slightly surprised to see her captain himself. Shuuhei immediately bowed his head in courtesy when he spotted Unohana, as did Tousen, whom seemed to recognize her presence regardless of his disability.

"Ah, Captain Tousen. It's a relief you're here." Unohana smiled, turning around to greet her fellow captain. "I'm discharging Kisaragi-kun from our medical units just about now. She's ready to go back home." She explained quickly, and he nodded briskly. "Thank you, Unohana. I'm terribly remorseful I wasn't able to prevent any of this happening. I was caught up in an intensive meeting with the Captain's meeting." He finally spoke, head bowed down as if in apology. Unohana shook her head, a fleeting look of sorrow flashing in her eyes. "No, no… The one whom you should apologize to, is Kisaragi-kun here." She placed a hand on Anzu's shoulder, whom looked up with slight alarm at the sound of her name being mentioned.

Tousen Kaname didn't seem to shift his gaze at her directly, but she could tell he was reading her reiatsu signature, identifying her in a mere moment. In the end, he nodded silently. "I apologize for the unfortunate event, Kisaragi-san. I strive to do better to protect the members of my Division from now own. I only wish, that there will be no more repeats of this day in the future." He apologized sincerely, and Anzu almost felt guilty that she was involved with the whole accident in the first place.

"O-Oh… Uhm… it's alright, taichou." She managed aloud, her voice slightly cracked from dehydration. "I'm just glad… that everything's over now…" Anzu trailed off in the end, her words turning into nothing more than a whispered mumble. Isane quickly placed a tray by the cot-side table, handing her a cup of tea.

Tousen turned to Shuuhei shortly afterwards, his clear visor refracting light from the fixtures above. "Thank you, Hisagi-kun. Please take Kisaragi-san back to headquarters in the meanwhile. I'll stay behind and discuss the damages report with Unohana-taichou." Nodding obediently, Shuuhei waited as Anzu finished her cup of tea, before motioning her to follow him out of the room. Hopping off the bed and quickly thanking Isane for the tea, she clutched the bandages and cream to her chest, quickly following Shuuhei out.

Gently closing the door after her, Anzu quickly looked around, spotting him retreating back, his figure already making his way down the hallway. Quickly dashing after him, she managed to catch up, panting a little as she did, slowing down to a steady pace as she tried to match her walking rhythm with his. Their shuffling, their near-silent breaths – echoed faintly as they continued down the corridor, the smell of anesthetics fresh in the air, suitable for such a sterile environment as they were in.

Shuuhei couldn't find much to say – his mind was a near-blank slate, as confused shapes and memory ran their course within his memory, playing the last few scenes he could vaguely remember. He glanced at her by his side, and he spotted her injured arm, clutching over the mass of bandages she had received from Isane. A pang of guilt shot through him, and he looked away, feeling uneasy.

"Kisaragi…" He started, and she turned to face him curiously, a strand of red falling over her eyes.

He inhaled, exhaled. "Are you alright? I mean, after all that's happened…"

"Oh! You mean my arm? I don't think it's that big of a wound." She replied with a small smile, her brow furrowed upwards worriedly. "A-Actually, Isane-fukutaichou bandaged it up really well! Plus, I got some cream from her-"

"Kisaragi. I meant," He paused for a moment, watching her gaze at him with a slightly opened mouth. "Well… I meant, if you really aren't too affected by what's happened. It's… something you shouldn't have gone through… at this stage…" Shuuhei found himself trailing apart, as if he was unsure of his own words. Anzu gazed back with her partly-gaping mouth, before closing it, ending in a sad smile.

"I'm… I'm not okay. But there's nothing I can do… well, there's nothing we can do much now." She spoke slowly, her fingers gripping the soft bandages tightly, nails digging deeply in. "When I think about it – the most I could do, was fend for myself. At that moment, nothing else mattered, except for my own survival. It's instinct that somehow I managed to stay alive." She added, watching her feet take the small steps in their promenade out of the building.

"But… that also made me realize, that I want to grow stronger. Like you," She glanced back at him, and Shuuhei looked slightly taken back by her words. "You were able to defeat it. You _saved me_. But I wasn't able to do the same for Keisuke. I wouldn't be able to save anyone else, in that matter." Anzu sighed heavily, tearing her stare away from her vice-captain. "I just… I just want to become stronger. And maybe, I might find a little more happiness when I'm able to protect people, the innocent, and the stand-bys."

He placed a hand on his forehead, rubbing it thoroughly as he pondered on what to say in response. "I feel the same. I still do." He replied exasperatingly, fingers running through his dark hair. "We all start off weak. We all made mistakes in one way or another. But that's how we grow to be strong, by staying strong. But, you know, Kisaragi…" He halted, pausing them both in their walk. Anzu gazed back at him expectantly, wondering what he'll say.

"Just don't try to pull of stupid stunts on your own next time. You don't look cool." He grinned.

Immediately, her cheeks inflated, her lips pursed in a pout, an angry expression clouding her face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

- - -

The hawking and the cries of the bird returning home echoed forlornly, their bleak figures highlighted by the setting red sun. Kisaragi Anzu moaned tiredly, painfully walking along the dusty dirt road in the market streets of Rukongai. It had been a hard day at the Division – and Shuuhei wasn't around for her to poke fun at or fool around with, since he was out running some errands for the Soul Society publishing magazine company. Something about hawking members to submit their deadlines, she wasn't too sure about the details, but she had spent the entire day running measly tasks and errands for her seniors, including cleaning the dining halls, picking up supplies, and delivering letters.

"Sheesh… what's the point of this job anyway…?" She muttered, her back hunched over from the stiffness she suffered from wiping the floors earlier on in the morning. She was too tired to think about much anymore. So tired… she didn't quite noticed when her head slammed into another solid body, knocking her back down to the dusty ground. "O-Ow… wh… what was that…?" Mumbling painfully, she rubbed her head, looking up into a rather angry face.

"Oi, you! Watch it!" He snarled angrily, eyes livid, nostrils flared. Anzu blinked a few times, unable to express any words, before finally managing a small, "Sorry…" He was an oaf – tall, big, beefy. The average and clichéd dim-witted bozo that are highly unintelligent, and would just about pick a fight with anyone – even with a seemingly little girl as herself. As she stood up, dusting her hakama pants, she could hear him growling lowly in the background, fist shaking.

"Hey! You! I'm talkin' to you!" He roared, and she plugged her ears with her fingers with a half-lidded glare, swerving around him quickly, walking away. She could still hear him though, he was pretty loud.

A hand roughly caught the nape of her collar, jerking her back. Falling back, Anzu quickly gagged when she found herself being lifted into the air, her frontal collar choking her airway from the brute force delivered. With one fluid motion, she was thrown back on the floor, and she choked sharply for breaths of air, gasping a little and glaring back at the face of her perpetrator once more. Besides being nothing more than beef than brawns, he had an ugly face to boot. "H-Hey!" She responded angrily now, getting back up, her fingers massaging her throat. "That was really rude of you! I already said sorry, what the hell's your problem?!"

"You being 'n eyesore 'n all, that's what." He sneered, grabbing her front collar again, lifting her face up to his. She could smell it in his breath – this guy was obviously drunk. Glaring vehemently back at him now, she placed a hand on his, her nails effectively digging in to his skin. Yelping in pain, he dropped her to the ground, lashing her with a violent glare in his overly-clichéd beady eyes. _Almost like it was out of a cartoon show itself…_ she thought sorely, staring blandly at his face once more with a look of disgust.

"You givin' me the look again?!" he bellowed, noticing her looking at him with a rather ill look on her face. "You ain't going to once I'm through with you!" Reaching for his katana secured by his side by his obi sash, he withdrew the weapon, raising it above his head, swinging it like a madman. Anzu flinched; perhaps she had taken this too far, and almost regretted that she had –

_Chakku!_

Wincing slightly, she opened an eye, only to see black fluttering before her eyes. Quickly glancing upwards, she noticed a tall woman in front, her long curls of peachy hair flowing elegantly behind, trailing along the wind amongst twin scarves of pink wrapped around her arms. She had blocked the oncoming attack with her sheathed katana, the scabbard rendering the blade harmless in a deadlock. Pushing his arm away, she spun around, landing a roundhouse kick to his abdomen, sending the brute backwards.

"G-Guwahhh!!" The man skidded across the floor, before lying in an unconscious and drunken heap.

"Hmph." She sniffed derisively, sliding her katana back into the folds of her white obi sash. "Scumbags like you shouldn't pick on the weak. Speaking of which," She turned around, her gaze falling upon Anzu, whom seemed slightly surprised at her appearance. "You're a shinigami, aren't you? Where's your Zanpakutou?" She inquired curiously, helping Anzu back up to her feet. Dusting her hakama pants for the second time, Anzu let out a long sigh, but smiled nonetheless at the woman, her eyes grateful.

"W-Well… I didn't expect him to attack so suddenly…" She sheepishly grinned, pointing to her Asauchi by her waist. _Or rather, I didn't think I should take on such a drunken oaf as him!_ She thought mildly, but smiled nonetheless."But I don't have a Zanpakutou. I'm still rather new to the Gotei 13, and this is what I've received." She added sourly at her Asauchi, and the woman laughed, her great chest rumbling with merriment. "Ahhh! I see now! So you're a new recruit! Well then," She winked at Anzu, her pale blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"K-Kisaragi Anzu!" She chirruped, smiling broadly, orange eyes wide with excitement, her hand rising immediately in a salute. Anzu had noted of the vice-captain bade this woman wore around her obi sash, the number flashing as 'ten', along with a daffodil print. It must be the division symbol, she hazarded. "Ahh, Anzu-kun, is it? That's an adorable name. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, but you can call me Rangiku-san." She chuckled, placing a hand on Anzu's shoulder, luscious lips curling up in a large grin.

"Y-Yes! Rangiku-san!" Anzu bowed, scarlet hair flashing as she did so. "To be clearer, I was newly recruited a few weeks ago, to the Ninth Division." At this, Matsumoto's eyes flashed with interest, watching Anzu carefully. "Oh? Ahh, I see now! You must be the one Shuuhei mentioned about!" She clapped her hands together in delight, but Anzu looked rather confused, tilting her head to one side, question marks popping in her eyes.

"Shuuhei? You mean, my vice-captain, Hisagi Shuuhei-fukutaichou?" Anzu questioned, and Matsumoto nodded energetically, her smile still bright. "Yes, much so about you. You see, Shuuhei and I, along with most of the other vice-captains, are a tight circle of friends besides companions of different Divisions. From what he mentioned, you're a nice girl, Anzu-chan." She chuckled, cupping the smaller girl in her arms, stroking her hair with her fingers.

"But I didn't know you'd be this cute! I wonder if taichou would let me transfer you over to our Division!"

"A-Ahh!!" Anzu managed aloud, nearly suffocating within Matsumoto's valley, her hair in a tangled mess. "T-Thank you… but I didn't know…" She continued as Matsumoto released her from her hold, running a hand through her hair to fix the tangles. "…that Shuuhei mentioned me to you. He's been training me a lot the past week, and I'm still stiff from his exercises!" She complained, pouting her lip a little. "He has no delicacy in treating a girl!" With that, Anzu crossed her arms over her chest, and Matsumoto burst out into laughter again; this time, tears of mirth appeared at the corners of her eyes.

"A-Ahahaha! Oh, Anzu-chan, that's hilarious." She giggled, wiping away at her eyes with a finger. "Shuuhei usually takes out his entire crew for daily exercises. Spending more time exclusively with you means he cares a lot for your progress." She explained, and Anzu raised a brow in doubt, orange eyes skeptical. "Is that so? Half of the time, _he_ complains of my bad points and how much I need to improve."

"That's constructive criticism. He's not making fun of you at all." Matsumoto pointed out with another smile, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders playfully. "But putting all of that aside, why don't you and I grab something to eat? It's getting late, isn't it?"

"R-Really? But I… I don't have much Ryo on me." Anzu searched her hakama pockets, producing a few rusty coins. "Maybe I can buy a dish of gyoza with this…?" Matsumoto chuckled, patting the girl on the head. "Dinner's on me. I've been itching to try some yakisoba at this one stand, I heard from Abarai-kun the other day. Let's go then!" Taking Anzu by the hand, she whisked the younger girl into the market streets, lanterns and lights coming to life as the sky began to darken.

- - -

He had finished submitting the last of the deadlines, wiping his brow as he did so, and the unmistakable feeling of fatigue sank slowly in his sore body. Shuuhei had shipped his papers off to the press reps, stretching his stiff limbs as he prepared to leave the officer. Passing by his captain's room, he gently knocked on it, entering the room briefly. Tousen glanced up from his paperwork, face blank for a moment before a feeling of familiarity overcame him. Recognizing Shuuhei's reiatsu, he nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Tousen-taichou." Shuuhei stated briefly, and Tousen nodded again. "Thank you for your hard work, Hisagi-kun." He had thanked the dark-haired shinigami, before turning back to his papers. Not wanting to disturb his captain any further, Shuuhei bowed his head in thanks, closing the door after his leave.

_Beep! Diiiii! Diiiiii! Beeeep!!_ A ring tune rang aloud, stopping him in his tracks. Digging through his hakama pockets, Shuuhei produced his cell phone, flipping it open, cupping it close to his ear. "Hello? This is Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Oh! Shuuhei!" The overly joyous voice came, and he instantly knew it was Matsumoto Rangiku that was calling me. Entering a slight state of panic, his cheeks reddened slightly as he quickly waited for the shock to pass. "R-Rangiku-san? Is that you?"

"Yes!" The answer came happily. "Did you get off from work just now? Wanna go grab a drink with me and the others?" She asked enthusiastically, and he could hear the clamour and the chattering sounds of conversation streaming loudly from her end. She was out in the streets, he surmised. "Uh… Uhm, sure. Sounds great. Where?"

"Rukongai, Sector 17. It's by the Tachibana crossroads close to Gramps Jinroku's pottery place." She confirmed, and Shuuhei quickly memorized the location. "Got it. See you, then." He murmured, clicking his phone shut.

Tachibana Crossroads wasn't too far a ways from Seireitei. After passing through the gates, it was as simple matter of heading towards the right direction. The flow of traffic circulating towards those streets signified that the food stands were steaming with customers, workers and merchants alike resting for a good meal after another long, hard day. Walking past several commoners, Shuuhei noticed the several curious glances he received from other passer-bys, their eyes drawn to his tattoos – or to the vice-captain badge he wore around his left arm.

He shortly arrived at the intersection. Countless people traversed through the roads, many carrying wagons and carriages loaded with their day's worth of goods. As he efficiently slipped past several figures, he noticed Abarai Renji standing outside of a restaurant, leaning back against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. Instantly recognizing Shuuhei's face, he smiled a little and waved at him. "Oi! Over here, Hisagi."

Approaching Renji rather quickly, Shuuhei nodded pleasantly. "Ah, Abarai. Is everyone already inside?"

"Yeah. Plus this other girl Matsumoto brought along with her. Never seen her before… ah, wait!" Renji paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. Shuuhei glanced back at him curiously. "Kisa… Kisaragi, was it? Your subordinate recruit you were talking about a few weeks ago…?" Renji didn't have much of a chance to finish off his sentence when the blur of what used to be Shuuhei raced past him, footsteps thudding into the restaurant.

Spotting Matsumoto's pink shawl, and the raucous laughter coming from the private room, he stormed through despite a shocked plea from a nearby waitress. Elbowing the cloth straps that hung in front of the room entrance away, he was shocked to see said vice-captain pouring herself god-knows-what number cup of sake, Kira Izuru looking a little bleak at the scene opposite of Matsumoto, along with the scarlet-haired orange-eyed girl sitting diagonal of the woman, head bent down low, figure still.

At his arrival, Matsumoto snapped her head upwards, face etched in a rosy smile. "Shuuhei! You finally came…! Lookit here, Anzu-chan's enjoying… herself too… _hiccup!_" She giggled a little, patting the girl behind the back. Anzu jerked upwards, startled by the sudden motion, before subsiding back into her drunken calm, orange eyes glazing over.

"K-Kira! How long was she here?" He turned towards the blonde vice-captain, panic in his eyes. Kira's brow furrowed upwards in deep worriment, his eyes sympathetic. "I'm not sure. When I came here about an hour ago, she was chugging down the sake like there was no tomorrow. Maybe you should get her home now – Matsumoto's too drunk to take responsibility." Shuuhei nearly slapped himself in the face as Kira managed out his last sentence meekly. "S-She… She gave her _alcohol?_"

Kira bit his lip in anxiety. "Y-Yes. As I've said before… it's a good idea to bring her back home."

"Oh, I will." He mumbled as he reached over to Anzu, tucking an arm over her waist and pulling her upwards. Tipping towards the side unsteadily, she didn't seem to notice that she was being forcibly straightened up, and placed a hand on his arm, trying to balance herself. "Kisaragi, can you walk?" He asked quickly, but she didn't quite give much of a response except for a nod of her head. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the room, out of the restaurant, into the busy night streets. She moaned a little, collapsing into a huddle upon the floor, one hand still clinging on to his, the other clutching the tops of her head.

"Ugh." Shuuhei sighed audibly, feeling slightly embarrassed to see other people watching the both of them curiously at the scene she was making. Bending down beside her, he scooped her up upon his back into a piggyback-ride position, and started to set off back to Division headquarters. Her limp arms slung over his shoulders, face buried close by the nape of his neck as she mumbled something incoherent.

He raised a brow at this. "Still awake?" He questioned, and he could feel her nodding on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be drinking at your age. Your body obviously is still too premature to tolerate the amount of alcohol you've took in." Shuuhei lectured sternly. He could smell the alcohol from her body, but there was also some sort of a tangy sweetness that wafted about. Sniffing a little more, he then glanced back at the mop of scarlet hair close by his shoulder. "Hey. What did you drink?"

"…Um…" She started off slowly, looking up helplessly. "…I think… just sake…? I… I had apricot as well…" A smile came over her face at the vague memory of the orange-yellow fruits she had after her meal. "I really like apricots. What about you, Shuuhei?" She inquired curiously, not noticing the change in his expression when she had addressed him so informally. Letting out a long, exasperated sigh, Shuuhei took a turn at a corner, ignoring the continuous stares they received. "I never really had much of those. And yes, I know you like them. Your name is 'apricot', it was a little obvious." He replied almost sarcastically, hoisting her a little for a better grip. The last thing he wanted was to drop her on the street.

"…Yeah…? Then you gotta try some more next time…" She giggled incoherently at this moment. He didn't stay much after that, his eyes focused ahead, his feet having already memorized the pathway back home, automatically and steadily continuing forwards, each step having added weight of her on his shoulders. She didn't say much more afterwards either, but rather, took the night sky into account, carrot-eyes brimming with starlight from such clear night air.

"You know…" He started, and he was surprised when he felt her perk up in attention, as he had expected a more slowed response from the alcoholic influence. "…About all's that has happened and what it's led up so far… are you still bothered by it?" Shuuhei immediately regretted asking such a question – obviously, he might not get a straight-forward answer from her at the moment. What was he thinking anyway?

She seemed to have paused for a long moment. Finally, Anzu let out a long sigh, before a smile etched upon her face in her dream-like stupor. "Well…" She drawled out, eyes still attached to the black sky, "I think Shuu-Shuu should stop worrying about me, and start to think about what's 'now'. Like apricots!" Her face lit up with delight, eager to shift back on the topic of the fruits. "Hey, hey! Buy me some apricots before we go home, won't you? Please?" She pleaded childishly, and he grunted in defeat vainly trying to ignore the nick-name she had just invented a few seconds ago. What kind of name was 'Shuu-Shuu' anyway?

"Are they that good?"

"…Yeah. Trust me." She grinned as she said this, and he stopped.

Dropping her back down on the floor, he managed to catch her arm before she fell flat on her bottom, hoisting her back up roughly. "Oi, if you want apricots, when you better get moving on your own." Shuuhei unsympathetically replied, watching her gaining a bit of balance on her own two feet. Nodding, she pointed towards at one of the fruit vendors close-by, her eyes spotting the yellowish peach-like fruits on display.

"Apricots! Apricots!"

After their brief purchase of said apricot fruits, Anzu seemed to have regained partial of her senses, though she was still feeling slightly on the giddy side, especially so when she was elated to have the chance to eat her favourite fruit again. By that time when the moon was in noon position, they had already passed the Gates, and were traversing their way back to headquarters, walking through the blue light of the night-time in the maze where the Gotei 13 Division bases were situated, each one, quietly consuming their individual apricot.

"Well?" She asked finally, after a long while of silence in which during that time period, they had feasted on the fruits. A smudge of juice trickled down the side of her mouth, and her tongue automatically flashed out, licking the sweet syrup immediately. Shuuhei himself looked down at his nearly-finished apricot, the centre seed bare and oxidizing in the fresh open air, as large as a chestnut seed, but wrinkled like a peach seed.

He glanced over at her. "It's good, I guess."

"Yeah, yeah? I told you so!" She happily turned back to her own apricot, taking another bite. The flesh seemed to be seeped with juices, as the vendor had nicely ripe ones on sale that night. Quite lucky, in her opinion, as she dreamily gorged on the last bits of flesh on her apricot.

Shuuhei looked at his fruit, which was now only a seed, small compared to the expanse of his palm. Closing his fingers over it, he slipped it into his hakama pockets. Orange light danced against the white wall, signaling that they were home, and that the front door was all well, the torches lit.

Anzu turned around to face him, the same orange light illuminating one side of her face; blue moonlight the other. "Well, I'm glad that you liked anzu. I'm going to go sleep now. Good night!" Her sentences were even more simpler now, and she ran ahead, eager to jump back into her own bedcovers to retire for the night. Looking slightly stunned at what she had uttered, Shuuhei blinked several times before trying to convince himself that, everything was simply ambiguous.

"What a funny innuendo." He chuckled to himself, before heading back inside, the sweet smell of apricots still wafting about in the air.

- - -

**A/n:** So, I finally finished this chapter. Originally, I was going to make Anzu's drunken personality as a singing drunk, but that was a little hard to incorporate without spamming a million lines of lyrics and whatnot, and decided to make her the ditsy giddy drunk. Note that in Chapter 4, it is supposed to be Destruction Art No. 31, not 33, my mistake folks, very sorry. No. 33 would be Soukatsui, for those whom aren't familiar with their Hadou. I'm very sorry again for the error!

I'm not sure when I'll get a head-start on chapter 6. I've a lot of ideas for the future, but as for now, think of it as an introductory arc between Shuuhei and Anzu. Their relationship is still in the premature stage of building blocks, and nothing can be written that's too intimate yet (I've seen plenty of romance stories going too fast because of this error), so I suppose I'll have to read more shoujo manga to build up my experience!

Please review and tell me what you think should happen next!

- Risako Matsuki


	6. BACK ON MY FEET

**AMASUKI**

**甘好き**

_Risako Matsuki©_

- - -

Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. Any characters with resemblance to actual figures in real life are merely coincidental. While original canon characters such as Hisagi Shuuhei, terminology, concepts and certain story plots and items are original works owned by Kubo Taite from Tokyo TV and Shounen JUMP, original characters such as Kisaragi Anzu are owned by me, the authoress. The overall story plot excluding elements found in the original manga/anime is my work of creative fiction; obvious copying or plagarizing breaches against writing ethics, and should not be tolerated. Copying or ripping any of my original characters, as they are my original work, is highly prohibited. (modified)

Therefore; BLEACH © Kubo Taite ;; Kisaragi Anzu © Risako Matsuki

Chapter 06:BACK ON MY FEET

She awoke to the chirrup of birds in the late morning. Rolling over to her side, Kisaragi Anzu's livid, pasty eyes stared at the alarm clock in front of her. She couldn't exactly remember what had happened last night, and she wasn't terribly in the mood to find out urgently what it was. Regardless of the various gaps in her memory, she sat up, but immediately fell back when a sharp pain presented itself maliciously in her head. A slow groan escaped her lips, and she draped a wrist over her eyes.

"Ugrrhhh… dammit…"

It was already past sunrise. Hopefully someone noticed that she wasn't feeling er, well – and had called in sick for her. Rolling back onto her sheets, Anzu continued to lie there for a long moment, and then promptly sat up, throwing her covers off. She was hungry, and she wanted to do something about the splitting headache as well as grabbing some grub. Feet stomped through the small room, and in a matter of minutes she was fully dressed, save for an extra few spent on washing her face and mouth.

"Hrn?" Anzu's eyes spotted a small something sitting on the side of her wash basin. Picking it up, she noticed that it was an apricot seed. She couldn't quite recall the last time she had eaten an apricot… or where she had left it, for that matter. As she thought more about it, she did notice that her mouth strangely tasted something sweet once she woke up…

Shaking her head vigorously from side to side, she promptly picked up her Asauchi by the side of her futon, and was sprinting past her chamber doors. There's no time to think about how such a thing ended up in her washroom – she was late, and Shuuhei was going to skin her alive as punishment.

* * *

The morning air was crisp and warm – even the earliest rays of sunlight seemed to be vibrating with warmth. However, it wasn't always so silent and peaceful, but it wasn't chaotic either. Orderly tension settled firmly in the morning air, molding the young shinigami recruits into shape as they repeatedly shouted the kendo war cries for each technique, bokken swinging rapidly through the air in their daily practices. Each move had to be perfected until it was burned into their memory, lest their psyche suffer from the erosion from the harsh practice menu they were to undergo each day.

After a few more minutes of relentless practice, the familiar dark-haired lieutenant raised a hand for them to stop. "Good work, everyone. Take a fifteen minute break. Meet back here, and we'll start on the next activity." At his words, everyone happily clambered over towards the water well and fountains, their eager hands reaching for the cold tap, letting ice-chilled water run freely over their hot and sweaty hands. Anzu stooped down a little beside her other members, vainly cupping a small handful of cold water, savouring the refreshing sensation as she sipped it down slowly. Shoving her hand underneath the water tap once more, she splashed it over her face, before picking up her face towel, wiping it dry.

"Ahhh! It's getting hot." She complained loudly, and others agreed in murmurs or mumbles.

"Summer's almost here." A member spoke up, his voice thoughtful. "It must be so. All of the sakura has blossomed, and it's been a while since they last bloomed. It's natural that the seasons are changing."

Anzu sighed at this, standing up, wiping her hands dry with the same towel she used to wipe her face. Wrapping it around her neck, she then strode over to Shuuhei, who was trying to cool off by standing underneath the shade of a giant oak, drinking cold water out of a cup fashioned out of a rather wide stalk of bamboo.

"Hey, what's with the intense training schedule?" She piped up, and he glanced at her, his hand rising to wipe a film of perspire away from his brow. "Because it's almost time for your first patrol, and we're going to go to an expedition to Earth for that. I've already scheduled for this to happen by the end of this week, and I need to finish issuing out applications for several members." He explained carefully. She nodding pensively a few times, before a question formed in her mind.

"I see. So when do I get a Zanpakutou, huh? How come I still don't have one yet?" She asked fervently, her eyes wide, expectant of him to answer. He sighed tiredly, shifting his eyes away. "The Council hasn't issued me a notification for you to be selected to undergo the Zanpakutou process. When they see fit, you'll get one eventually, don't worry." His answer didn't seem to satisfy her, and her brow immediately arched into one of suspicion and dislike, lips pursed tightly together.

"That's no fun." She scoffed, turning briefly away, frustration spreading across her face. "I _really_ wanted a Zanpakutou so I can start kicking ass."

Shuuhei coughed. "You can start by working on your footwork. As well as your Kidou. I should mention, you need to train a little more-"

"Ahhh! I get it, I get it." She sighed wearily, shrugging nonchalantly as she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Her face was dispassionate as she said those words, orange eyes half-lidded, mouth drawn back in a small frown. "I was really looking forward into receiving my own Zanpakutou when I would enter the Gotei 13… but I guess things don't work out like that."

"Things will never work out the way you expect sometimes." He promptly answered, before lightly rapping her on the head. "Fifteen minutes of break is over. Let's get back to training." From this, he elicited a moan of complaint from her, her heavy feet trudging back towards the field, hands gripping around the practice bokken.

* * *

The withered man stroked his thin beard, tapering fingers delicately stroking the embossed katana sheath of the zanpakutou with great interesting, his small yet resourceful eyes taking in the sloping curve of the sword and holding the beauty within a single breath. Exhaling out slowly, his vision crossed the tsuba, where it is shaped in a subtle hexagonal plane, magatama-shapes engraved within for an artistic decoration. The handle sported a light-blue ito binding, and the inside painted ivory white to create floating visual diamonds that were strung along the pathway of the entire handle.

The large chamber was, characteristically dark and thus in-character to most large important chamber rooms, and even the clichéd silence could be _seen_ hanging in the air like a heavy drape. Everyone watching the old council member was mesmerized about the zanpakutou with a fawning fetish that shouldn't probably be developed into words any further than this. However, as the pestilence was broken when the old man sharply raised his head, he lifted the zanpakutou, placing it on top of the rounded rims of a large water bowl, its glistening reflection precisely symmetrical upon the still waters.

Throwing in some random ofudas for an effect, the old man watched the ink upon the paper dissolve as it soaked up water, before dispersing quickly along with the once-perfect reflection. After several more seconds had passed from the water thoroughly soaking the stiff paper, he fished it back out, laying it flat upon his desk, watching the water form a puddle by the side that dripped upon his robes – leading to a string of muttered profanity uttering under his breath, and a hastily-organized mop-up with his sleeves.

Anyhow, regardless of small disorganizations and 'accidental occurrences' to our supposed 'perfect' ritual, the ink that was once gone from the paper, has begun to show up upon the paper once more, arranging kanji and characters to form a name. The man squinted, as his vision was poor, very poor, in an attempt to read what fate had written for him.

Much like heaving a telephone book when one needs to find a certain person's contact number, the old man slammed the Seireitei Officer Registrar upon his desk, the index of thick pages ominously large and when opened, the text was ferociously small. A wave of impatience ripped through the council members, as they painstakingly watched the elder open the book, his finger slowly tracing along names upon the book, flipping a page after another once he could not locate the name.

After what seemed like an endless episode that consisted of only those two mundane actions, the council held its breath as they watch him pause for a long period of time, scratching his lily-livered scalp, before looking up sharply, trying to pose an air of authority.

"I found it!" He simply stated, eyes pealing with excitement. A few heads slammed against their desks.

"Y-Yes, Council Elder…" A male council member came to the elder's aid, parchment and ink on hand. He glanced at the name, before jotting down the proclamation and filling in the details. Nodding approvingly, the elder gathered his jade seal that was sitting quietly by his ink box, trampling the red bed of colour before stamping it firmly by the end of the document, along with his signature.

"Send it at once. She's already a late bloomer, that one."

* * *

"I see… well, thank you for coming at this time of the night to deliver such a thing." He replied courteously, tilting his head downwards apologetically. The messenger only smiled and shook his head, his face mysteriously obscured by a tapering piece of cloth that symbolized of his faction belonging in the Kidou Corps. Handing the burlap-wrapped item to Ninth Division Vice-Captain Hisagi Shuuhei, the messenger stepped back from the screen door, and inserting a bit of reiatsu, disappeared within the blink of an eye with a teleportation Kidou spell. Glancing at the empty volume of space that used to occupy the messenger's physical body, Shuuhei glanced around in the night, hearing nothing but the cry of crickets. The screen door snapped shut.

His feet thumped gently upon the floorboards. It was rather late in the night, and most of the Divison members were asleep already. As he made his way past several rooms, he turned around another corner, stopping in front of Kisaragi Anzu's chambers. Pausing for a moment, he saw that a sliver of light escaped from the cracks of the sliding door, and rapped his knuckles gently upon the surface.

"Kisaragi." He called out quietly, and waited for a response. When nothing but silence greeted him, he rapped again, this time, a little harder. "Kisaragi." He repeated, growing a little more tense by the second.

When nothing came to answer his calls, he placed his fingers in the hold of the door. "I'm coming in." He announced, and pulled back the screen. A lantern had been lit beside her spread-out futon, and was still flickering with life even when the occupant of the room had fallen asleep upon the covers without tucking herself in properly. An expression of relieved annoyance crossed Shuuhei's face, and he knelt down beside her, gently laying down the delivered bundle beside her.

"Honestly, sleeping with the porch screen left open and kicking the covers off…" He mumbled with a scratch on the back of his head, before sighing aloud and reaching over for the spreads. Securing them lightly over her breathing, still frame, he got back up to his feet, and closed the porch doors shut. Finally, snuffing out the candles inside the lantern, the room fell into a world of blue and black, where he quietly exited her chambers, closing it shut behind him.

A pair of orange eyes unfolded themselves in the darkness, and a knowing smile crept up to her face. Once his footsteps faded away into the distance, her tired eyes closed again, back into slumber, unaware of the treasure he had left behind for her.

* * *

Somewhere within this white world filled with fog, lay a beating, pulsating heart.

How or why she knew, it wasn't important. What was important was that she had to locate the core of power that was drawing her in like a magnet; enthralling her mind with one sole duty to fulfill while she wandered through the vast land of her dreamscape. Tendrils and tendrils of ashen, white mist snaked and ensnared everything, swathed black, rotting trees and blanketed large puddles of ice-cold water; puddles that she oftentimes treaded upon without realizing it was there, thanks to the mask of white that clouded her vision.

How hazy and vague this world was!

For Kisaragi Anzu, getting to the point and getting what she wanted suited her to a 'T'. Having to weave through so many misconceptions and breaking so many illusions wasn't really her style… but thinking back to it, she might've been a cheater in the game a long time ago. Masquerading her solitude and pain by such variables of clarity and self-righteousness was making her a pawn in her own game. Or perhaps… she was never a player in the start?

As the cherry-topped girl wondered and wandered about many things and through various places, she stopped short when amidst the blinding, dull white, swirled a cloud formed like no other. Her tired orange eyes glanced upwards as her bones chilled, towards the gray sky where the first dot of colour finally graced her vision like a salvation to this accursed monochrome world. Adorned in scarlet-purple samurai armour and gold ringlets that wrapped themselves around his bare ankles and wrists, a boy perhaps younger her age came floating down upon that strange cloud, his skin as pale as the mist that surrounded him, his hair as white as snow. Save of a small lock of hair on the tips where it seemed to be a light green, his red eyes glanced back at her orange ones, a thin smile stretching upon his face.

"So we meet at last, girl. It's been a while since your soul had come to Soul Society, and created me." He spoke, his voice surprisingly smooth and silky. Anzu glanced back at him questionably, opening her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't. Fingers laced her throat, and she stared back at the cloud-boy, who had wrapped his cold hand around her.

"Oh! Pardon me, but I always keep forgetting the rules of the game." He smiled again, letting go of her neck. Anzu took in a deep breath, but kept her confused eyes upon him steadily. "Introductions, of course! You cannot speak unless I tell you my name. Then we're on fair grounds." Despite talking to a mute shinigami, this stranger was speaking rather animatedly. "My name is… well, actually, the game wouldn't be fun if I told you straight away!"

Anzu immediately frowned at this. The pale boy laughed at her expression. "Oh, so you can make that sort of look as well? That's lovely. But instead of looking so glum, you should be delighted that I'm proposing of playing a game with you." His smile only grew with satisfaction as her round eyes widened with curiosity. "What are the rules, you ask? They're quite simple. You try to guess my name, and I'll make a contract with you."

He could only be presented with more curious looks upon her face. "Why, a contract to be your sword, of course! What else did you think I am?" He replied with a rather disappointed look upon his face, brow turned upwards almost hurtfully. Upon this, Anzu looked a bit taken back, an apologetic glimmer settling in her eyes. "Ohh, I'm just playing you." The boy chuckled a little, regaining his original smile. Anzu raised a brow, unsure on how to feel about the situation. "But I'm serious – about everything. I think you should know what I am right now."

Sidling closer to her by letting his thin, white legs stretch upon clouds of mist one after another, he skated towards her like a ghost, circling around her and enveloping her with wisps of white. "Once you have learned my name, come back to me in a dream. Then, I'll offer you my pledge of services."

The answer clicked into placed, and Anzu nodded grimly, her face unsmiling. Rather, a dutiful look had worked its way upon her painted features...

..."That's the look I like." The pale boy chuckled once more, before touching the tip of her nose daintily with a cold, tapering finger. "Remember... come back once you have my name... and I'll become your..."

"_...your..."_

The whiteness of the dreamscape disappeared in a blur of black, their form receding into nothingness as everything drowned itself out like a black hole collapsing upon itself.

Shock rippled throughout her body. Springing up, Anzu gasped for breath as her wide eyes looked around. It was morning. Bright, yellow light filtered through her porch screen doors, birds chirping outside. Throwing back her covers, she glanced beside her, and her orange eyes darted to the long, stick-shaped bundle that lay neatly beside her. Picking it up, she examined it carefully, untying the twine and removing the burlap folds.

What unfolded before her, was the beautiful sight of a curvaceous and splendid katana.

Gold-hued bronze accented the kashira cap and tsuba, and the ito binding was a brilliant sky-blue. Unsheathing it from its red-tinted scabbard composed of cherry wood, her reflection shone back at her in the rippling, watery surface of the sharpened blade, and her fingers trembled as she held it in her hands, her mouth parted in awe. It was a breathtaking sight. And it had no name.

More like she didn't know the name. Sliding the katana back into its sheath, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her heart beating fast with excitement. Quickly changing into her shihakuushou, she darted to wash up, and brushed her hair out. Gathering her tresses all to one side, she tied a ponytail right above her left ear, smiling at the stylishly cute hairstyle. Happiness practically radiated from every pore of her body, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Ah..." Looking around, Anzu realized that her previous Asauchi was gone without a trace. Strange... and though the nostalgia of the times she'd spent with it lingered for a moment, the prospect of flaunting her new and improved Zanpakutou immediately cured that thought. Looking back at the katana, she bit her lip as she restrained a large, goofy grin. Yes! Of course she would _love_ to wear such a beautiful katana by her side! Picking it up like the love of her life, Anzu slid her Zanpakutou by the folds of her obi sash, much like how she witnessed the other Division members had done, before exiting her chambers, sparkling essences of youth framing her shining, smiling face.

* * *

When he had arrived at their proposed training spot, he wasn't surprised to see her there already, sitting calmly by the porch steps adjacent to the dojo. Maintaining a still and straight posture, Hisagi Shuuhei watched her silently meditate on the spot, a calm smile plastered over her young face, cherry hair tousled by the summer waves of heat. Despite the sweltering temperatures, she maintained some sort of comfort zone in her body's climate, burrowed deep into the sole focus of peace.

"I take it that you've found it already." He mused aloud, and she popped open one eye, staring up at his towering figure with a twinkling mischievousness in their orange hue. Taking a seat across her, Shuuhei stretched out his hand, a plate balanced on top. A row of sesame-sprinkled onigiri sat upon the plate, temptingly being offered beneath Anzu's nose. Her grin widened, and loosening her position she broke out of her meditative state, a hasty hand grabbing for one.

"Not so fast, Kisaragi." Shuuhei warned with a tone of amusement in his voice, pulling his arm back quickly before her prying fingers could take even a grain of rice. "Let's have a short spar before we eat. If you manage to get in a hit today, then I'll give you half of my share." He proposed calmly, watching her competitive spirit gearing up into flames, given the growing smile and wide eyes she was displaying.

"Alright, challenge accepted." She licked her lips hungrily at the prospect of a double breakfast. "Loser has to buy the winner takoyaki as well!"

Shuuhei's face contorted into a semi-frown. "Don't you ever think about… anything else but eating?"

Anzu snorted, slowly getting up to her feet. "Something else like what? I think food is a good basis here." Smiling widely back, she stretched her arms a little, her mind working a little faster. "Or were you expecting something else, _mister Vice-Captain?_" A sly look came about her face, and Shuuhei couldn't help but to furrow his brow even further.

"You surely don't mean that I-" He started, but Anzu hushed him shut by jabbing the end of her Zanpakutou in front of his face, her wily, fox-like smile only deepening. "Uh huh. I bet you were hoping for some compensation of some sort-"

"Compensation? For what?" He asked flatly, his usual seriousness moulding back into shape.

"Oh ho, don't be so coy about the subject."

"You're the one who's dancing around the topic, without even more so even touching it directly." He muttered back in retaliation.

Anzu bit back her laughter, patting him on the shoulder (with a bit of difficulty; she had to tip-toe, you see). "Alright, Shuuhei. If I win, you buy takoyaki. If I lose however, I'll kiss up."

His eyes shot towards her, his mouth opening in shock. _Was she serious?_

"I'm just_ joking_! Jeez, wow. You didn't have to give me that kind of look!" Anzu rolled over in laughter, her breaths coming fast and short as her body continued to rumble with merriment. Shuuhei's brow furrowed completely over, evidently displeased with the situation at hand. "Well, enough with the jokes, Kisaragi. Even if you kiss me, it'll hardly be anything."

Her eyes met his triumphant smirk, and she stuck her tongue back out at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Shuuhei started, dragging her back up to her feet. "that you still have a long way to go before you can suggest something like that. Anyway! Back to the spar. We're losing concentration here." Shooing her to the dojo, Shuuhei watched her scramble towards the stadium, running over to the closet racks to pick the best bokken.

_After all… Rangiku-san is the one I really…_ His thoughts wandered distantly for a moment, before he shook his head to empty any straying emotions that would disrupt his mentality for the day. Walking over to the collection of wooden bokken, he randomly selected one of good length, and took his opposing spot in front of her, readying his stance.

"Alright, we've gone over the basics, so this should come as a breeze for you now." He asserted suddenly, and was pleased to see a nod of her head. _Good. She remembered what I've taught her. Let's see how she use these skills effectively in battle…_

"You may have the first move." The dark-haired vice-captain granted the pink-haired subordinate first hand in battle, and without a moment's hesitation she surged forwards, keeping her blade parallel to her body. She dashed past him, her blade striking his when they brushed past one another in hard friction. Stepping back on a pivot point to face her again, Shuuhei waited patiently for her to come again, as she usually would.

Anzu remained rooted upon the spot, thinking hard. She knew Shuuhei was contemplating her next move, which usually meant to charge forwards and try to counterattack from behind, but she's done it so many times unconsciously, she wasn't surprised if he had memorized all of her tactics by now. Gripping her bokken, she mentally cursed herself for the lack of ideas in this tricky was losing concentration. And she didn't know why.

Ignoring the obvious warnings that would yield if she followed through with her usual tactics, Anzu did so anyway, running straight at him head-on at full speed, her blade projected horizontally for a sweeping side-slash. Easily dodging it by sweeping his torso to the side, Shuuhei's strong arms gripped his bokken and swung it back around. Anzu barely had enough reaction time to sense the on-coming attack, whereupon she blocked it hastily, recoil from his powerful strike sending tingles of pain down her arm. Staggering back a little, she let her wrist wipe her brow, trying hard to think again.

Why was it so hard and painful to fight him?

Closing her eyes, Anzu forced herself to calm down. Think. _Think. What is causing this anxiety? Why is he making me feel… feel so…?_

"If you're not going to advance any further, I'll make my move next." Shuuhei's voice announced, interrupting her flow of confused thoughts like a rock breaking through a thin sheet of ice. Snapping her eyes back open, Anzu stamped her foot against the floor, lifting herself up momentarily to the left, narrowly escaping another one of his powerful vertical strikes. Quickly regaining his composure, Shuuhei executed another horizontal slash, and instinctively she kicked back, her foot meeting the edge of the wooden sword. Pain exploded upon her leg, and she fell back with a startled grunt, somersaulting backwards before rolling into a heap.

"K-Kisaragi!" Shuuhei immediately darted towards her side, tossing his bokken away. He had gotten carried away, and used unnecessary force within that one strike. Her head rolled back on the floor, strands of cherry-tinted hair spreading upon the floor like a fan. Despite the wrinkles of pain that was forming upon her face, she smiled back at him, laughing a little. "G-Guess I shouldn't have done that, huh? Shuuhei can be so cruel with his h-hits…"

"Shut up, don't talk right now." He harshly bit back, pulling back the multiple folds of black cloth from her hakama pants, examining her leg. Running a hand over the ankle, he gingerly hooked his fingers around her toe socks, pulling them down gently. The upper part of the foot was slightly swollen, the bridge bruised from the impact of the bokken striking it down.

"So…?" Her meek voice came floating from the other side, and he glanced at her, looking somewhat apologetic. "It's just a bad bruise. It'll heal up in a few days. Sorry." Shuuhei tore his gaze away, standing up and walked over to the first-aid closet.

"Hey." She called out suddenly, and he looked back at her questionably, holding the first-aid kit in his hands. "What?" He asked patiently, setting the kid beside her, before kneeling down.

Anzu paused for a moment. "No… nothing. Never mind. Sorry."

Shuuhei sighed, opening the kit before retrieving a roll of bandages. "Don't call out to me if you don't have anything clear to say. Compose your words carefully, and then make sure you tell them to the receiver as clear as you can." Unfurling the white strips, he grabbed the instant ice-pack from the kit, cracking the center which unleashed instant chemically-reacting enzymes that formed an arctic coldness that encompassed the package. Pressing it gently against her foot, he wrapped it with a swath of bandages, and retrieved a headrest and placed it beneath her head.

"Good thing today's Sunday, huh, Shuuhei?" Anzu came again, her voice strangely quiet. He glanced back at her, somewhat annoyed, but shook it off. "Yeah. And stop calling me that, I thought I told you to call me _fukutaichou_."

"…You don't seem like a fukutaichou to me."

"I'm sorry, but I am." He jabbed a finger upon his lieutenant badge, secured snugly around his left upper arm.

"Huh. So I guess… I lose this spar." She replied glumly, looking at the ceiling with clouded eyes. "I was looking forward to takoyaki."

"You could always have takoyaki in your spare time." Shuuhei suggested.

"True. But you can't always ask for someone to kiss you."

"…What are you getting at, Kisaragi?" Shuuhei shifted his eyes back upon her, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the choice of words – or rather, conversation topic – she had decided to talk with him about.

"Nothing." She came back innocently, before jabbing at him on the arm. "Shuuhei, do you have someone you like?"

He stared back at her. This was definitely weird. Kisaragi Anzu, or the one he used to know, was always so pompous and fierce about getting stronger and, well, barbarically obsessed with food. When did this maiden became infatuated upon the topic of… well, _love?_

_Oh right, ever since she was a maiden to begin with. Duhhh, Shuuhei._

"…Why… do you ask?" His eyes narrowed, a protective glaze overcoming them.

"Oh well… you know, a lot of people are sensitive about these sorts of things… I mean, I don't want the person you like, or your girlfriend or whatever to feel like you're cheating… because I mean, I _do_ owe you a kiss after all, and…" Anzu trailed off, feeling the blood rush to her head. _Oh crap, what the hell am I saying all of a sudden? _

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking rather indignant. "Like I've said before, Kisaragi. There's nothing to worry about. I think of you… like a younger sister. So kissing you…" He paused for a moment, nearly disbelieving his own ears that he was actually saying such words to begin with, "…is like kissing my younger sister. That's all."

Silence followed awkwardly afterwards, and Anzu rolled her head to one side, staring up at him. "Oh."

There seemed to be something wrong, judging from the way how she uttered that "Oh.", Shuuhei noted nervously.

Sitting up, she dully stared at her foot, and rolled upon her knees, until she eye-level with Hisagi Shuuhei, who sitting beside, and looking back at her with question marks floating in his eyes.

"You're an idiot, Shuuhei!" She exclaimed hotly, anger rippling through her features and she got up, picking up her Zanpakutou, dashed again. The irregular _thump!_ of her feet striking upon the floorboards could be heard as she half-ran, half-limped through the silent hallways. Shuuhei, almost as if situated in shock, glanced at her retreating back, confusion settling in.

At that moment, he didn't understand Kisaragi Anzu.

But did he understand himself? He sat there, pondering for a moment, before packing away the supplies. And the entire Ninth Division fell back into a slumbering stupor, where the sounds of summer cicadas wailed throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/n:** I finally got off my lazy ass and posted this bit. Sorry, this chapter doesn't involve much action, but serves as a bridge to the next chapter were lots of things are going to go Bam! Bam! Boom! and whatnot. I need to get my Shuuhei muse riled up for more ideas to come, and I've decided to end this scene how it did, because I believe the two needs some time and space to understand each other a bit more before anything developed. So hopefully… the last bit served as a pushing factor to force some things into motion before it gets dreadfully boring for my readers…

Although I did state that their relationship is at a rather premature stage, the last bit of action in this chapter is simply a tool to get them quickly started on thinking about their situation, and discover and ascertain any feelings they may have growing for one another… actually, it's more like in Anzu's case to ascertain her own feelings (seeing as she's not very true nor honest to herself), at the meanwhile the story will continue to progress with her unleashing her Zanpakutou, etc.

Thanks for reading, and reviewing, as always! Ideas are always welcomed.

-Risako Matsuki


	7. love minority

**AMASUKI  
****甘好き**

_Risako Matsuki©_

Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. Any characters with resemblance to actual figures in real life are merely coincidental. While original canon characters such as Hisagi Shuuhei, terminology, concepts and certain story plots and items are original works owned by Kubo Taite from Tokyo TV and Shounen JUMP, original characters such as Kisaragi Anzu are owned by me, the authoress. The overall story plot excluding elements found in the original manga/anime is my work of creative fiction; obvious copying or plagarizing breaches against writing ethics, and should not be tolerated. Copying or ripping any of my original characters, as they are my original work, is highly prohibited. (modified)

Therefore; BLEACH © Kubo Taite ;; Kisaragi Anzu © Risako Matsuki

Chapter 07: love minority

The rest of that week was spent fruitlessly and painfully in tension, where the both of them carefully plotted themselves out of each other's ways. While Anzu showed up for the minimal requirements of the daily dojo practices, Shuuhei had stopped frequenting the sleeping quarters, and spent more time cooped up in his publishing office in Seireitei News, going over articles and reports past the point of perfection revision. It had taken more than once for Ise Nanao to brusquely prod him to hand in the papers before his listlessness destroyed the integrity of the writing.

Whilst the youthful shinigami held a sense of pride towards his diligence and contribution towards his editorial duties, the recent chain of events that set off an awkward phased that plagued his relationship with a certain cherry-topped subordinate wasn't easy on his mental welfare as of late. Sighing as a toned hand dredged the short, bristle locks of dark, purple-tinted hair, Hisagi Shuuhei set the ink brush back down upon the ceramic ink holder, the black liquid glistening beneath his lantern light.

"Dammit..." Tousling the papers back into order, Shuuhei hastily arranged them into a somewhat neat pile by the side of his desk. It was late in the evening already, and he'd be best get some rest for the preparations for tomorrow's trip. Snuffing the candle-fire out from his lantern, the room fell into a blue darkness, and he got up, stretched his limbs before exiting the study room.

Meanwhile, a considerably short officer was trotting down the quiet, but not silent, hallways where the walls were rows of partition doors and screen walls. In her hands, was a wooden bathing bucket, noted for its characteristic shape and structure, with the jutting boards that were connected together by a simple wooden handle. Soap, a bottle of shampoo, and a face-cloth was nestled snugly as its contents. Draped over her left arm was two layers of thick towels, and there was a bit of spring in her step as she walked.

With only thoughts of having a warm bath at the Seireitei bathhouse tonight, Kisaragi Anzu rounded past a corner, until one of the partition screen doors snapped open, a solid body coming out into the corridor. Nearly bumping into said body, Anzu bounced off easily thanks to her light frame and she stumbled back a bit, glancing up to see who it was. A turn of the head, and the scarred-face lieutenant stared back down at her with mild surprise.

"Kisaragi." He simply stated, but Anzu knew better than to linger around, for she forcefully elbowed her way around him, her feet breaking into dash towards the main entrance. Shuuhei stared at her retreating back warily, turning his head away finally when he heard the main door close with a loud _snap!_

He could still hear the irregular rhythm of her feet when she ran.

* * *

She was a bit breathless by the time she reached the bathhouse, stopping right outside of the bath entrance to catch her breath. Why did she run? Did she honestly think he would chase after her? Of course not. But at times like this, when her heart was pounding wildly, when that ugly twisting inside her chest tightens... Anzu felt that she needed to run away... to _escape from something_, something she wasn't sure what it was exactly. Rubbing her eyes, Anzu allowed her ragged breaths dip back down to a more regular cycle, and slapped her flushed cheeks assuredly, squeezing her towels beneath her tucked arms.

Entering the building, she quickly trotted over to the reception counter to pay for the entrance fee. However, it seemed like there was someone there already, and by the looks of it, someone that seemed very familiar...

"R-Rangiku-san!" Anzu chirruped almost too happily at the sight of the orange-haired woman, who turned around at the mention of her name. Breaking into a bright smile, Matsumoto Rangiku swept her shawl-wrapped arms down, around the younger girl's frame, letting out a soft giggle of delight. "Anzu-chan! It's good to see you again!" Hugging the woman back with a smile, the two women broke away from each other, flushed smiles painted upon their faces.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other. How have you been? How's the training with Shuuhei?" Matsumoto asked pertly, her plump lips curling up wryly. However, the smile quickly turned into a pursed arch of concern when she witnessed the crestfallen expression upon Anzu's face in reaction. "W-What's wrong, dear?"

Anzu shook her head, struggling to smile. "N-No, it's not really – I... it's that..."

"I'm sure you two can discuss this inside instead of blocking the entrance for the other customers." A voice softly growled from the shadows, and Anzu jumped up from her spot, slightly startled. A short, white-haired boy – who was perhaps almost a foot shorter than her – came out from hiding behind Matsumoto's tall frame; his face was twisted into a scowl, and his turquoise-teal eyes fixated upon the cherry-haired's orange ones. "Nevermind, actually; I should just go in without you, Matsumoto."

"Dear customer, b-but you can't enter unless you have a guardian w..." The receptionist started, but was quickly cut short when Anzu plopped a palm down on top of the boy's mane of messy white tresses, her face forming quickly into a look of utter adoration and fascination. Stroking his tresses gently, a large grin erupted upon her face. "I didn't know you have such a cute younger brother, Rangiku-san! Though you two don't really look alike..." Matsumoto stifled a laugh, noticing the pent-up rage that was accumulating within the tiny frame of her captain.

Anzu beamed at the silver-topped shorty, her hand still affectionately petting him on the head, failing to notice the captain robes that were draped over his small frame. "Hey there kiddo, what's your name?"

A hand suddenly flew out, grabbing her by the collar. Yanking her down roughly, the fist shook with rage as the silver-haired boy's face flew towards her, closing their distance to mere inches. His forehead slammed against hers; and at that moment, blue met orange. However, this was the least bit romantic; judging by the killer aura he was emanating at the moment, Anzu liked to think otherwise.

"That's _Captain_ Hitsugaya Toushirou to you!" He nearly shrieked, frost-ice eyes burning toasted crisps upon Kisaragi Anzu's pale face. "If you can't remember who the Captains are, then you're a failure as a shinigami!" Letting go of her uraeri, he shook her back down before standing back up with a glowering snarl.

Matsumoto burst out into a wild fit of giggles, clasping her stomach, unable to retain the humour any longer. "A-A-Anzu-chan...! Ahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! T-Taichou, it happened again! R-Remember the last time we stopped by here–"

A pair of ice-teal ices silenced her aptly, but it didn't prevent Matsumoto Rangiku from smiling satisfactorily back at him.

"Captain? _You, Captain?_ Anzu stared back at Hitsugaya with an incredulous look on her face – or was it tremendous disbelief? Struggling back to her feet, she gathered her fallen things back into her bucket, and hurriedly handed a crumpled bill and a few rusty coins onto the reception counter, where the woman sighed a silent breath of relief, accepting the fee.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Came the testy reply.

Anzu turned away before he could see her ape-like smile. "N-No. It's nothing, haha..."

* * *

The night air was soaked with snaking tendrils of heated mist that spiralled towards the sky before disappearing into a darkened haze. Letting out a moan filled with pleasure, Anzu sank deeper into the waters, feeling the pulsing heat warm her small yet lithe body. Warm water kneaded against her aching joints, soothing her into a therapeutic wonderland.

"A hot bath is always best." Matsumoto remarked, wearing a similar expression on her face as she eased herself lower into the waters. Nodding dreamily, Anzu rolled over to one side, facing Matsumoto. However, her eyes met only the valley of the lieutenant's ample bosom, and a slight blush crept over her cheeks – aside from the courtesy of the hot bath.

"R-Rangiku-san..." Anzu started, unsure on how to phrase the embarrassing question in mind. "Hmmm?" Now that the bathing woman had turned her attention towards our heroine, Anzu flushed a very visible scarlet, even through their smoky environment.

"W-Well... I've noticed that you... er, I mean..."

"What is it?"

"Ummm..."

"Spit it out already, dear!" Matsumoto giggled, splashing a bit of water on Anzu, who hastily wiped her eyes.

"I don't get it! How did you grow your boobs to be that big?" Anzu burst suddenly, her face flushed from agitation now. She could've sworn she heard a couple of splashes and someone falling on the male side of the baths at her sudden loud outburst.

"Hoho, did you want to know?" A knowing smile crept up on Matsumoto's face, and Anzu's blush deepened.

"Er... well, yes. As you can see..." Looking back down upon her own bare chest, Anzu's head drooped a bit lower. "...they're as flat as an ironing board."

Matsumoto tweaked the tip of Anzu's nose playfully. "They'll grow out in no time! Anzu-chan's still a growing girl, right?"

"R-Right." Anzu replied hesitantly. Why did she have a nagging notion that somehow Matsumoto's breasts were... something akin to 'pure breeds' when dealing with genetics?

"But you know... there are some tricks to help them become... larger." Matsumoto whispered back secretively, and Anzu's ears perked up tentatively, turning her doe-like eyes towards to older woman. "R-Really? Is there really?"

Matsumoto nodded sagely. "Drink lots of milk and eat plenty of papaya. Tofu is also good." Anzu nodded, quickly taking notes in her head, listening very carefully. "Get plenty of sleep, and make sure your body is healthy."

"Last but not least..." Matsumoto chuckled mischievously, leaning closer to whisper into the girl's ear. "_You need to fondle them every once and then."_

"F-F-Fo-whaaatttt?" Anzu clamped her mouth shut in shock, her damp towel which had been folded up neatly in quarters nearly slipping off her forehead.

"Preferably a _male _someone – like a boyfriend, or a lover, you get my drift."

"B-B-But I..."

"Now Anzu-chan, you wouldn't have asked me this question in the first place if there wasn't someone in your mind." Matsumoto smiled knowingly, and Anzu's hands fell back to her side, the splash rippling water across the steamy surface. Someone? Like him? It couldn't be...

"I-I'm not sure why I did..." Anzu started, gazing back at Matsumoto with a troubled eye. "But whenever I think about him... it feels a bit painful. In a rather uncomfortable way, to say in the least..." Matsumoto silently watched the girl as her face entered a series of expression changes. "I... or we, I mean... we got into an argument... and I said some really weird things back then... so I'm worried..." Anzu covered her face with her hands, water droplets rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid we can't go back to how we originally were..."

"I see..." Matsumoto finally spoke, leaning back against a large rock. "That sounds troublesome. So who's this handsome prince, may I ask?" Winking assuredly back at Anzu, Matsumoto found it somewhat adorable when the girl froze up for a moment, turning her head away as the maiden was seized by sudden shyness.

"Uhmm... I-It's S... S-Sh... Shuuhei..."

Matsumoto's lashes fluttered, and a slow, patient smile came creeping up upon her face. "Do you like Shuuhei?"

Anzu gripped her arm, her chin sinking lower into the water. "I don't know exactly."

Somewhere, in the confines of his own bedroom, Hisagi Shuuhei sneezed abruptly, causing a couple sheets of reports and paper flying across his cluttered desk.

"Damn... someone's talking about me..." He muttered darkly, reaching over to claw the sheets back into place.

* * *

The warmth of the bath did nothing to soothe her nerves later that night. Awaking from a slumber filled with tossing and turning, and an unbearably uncomfortable ache on her chest, she wasn't surprised to see that the cruel world decided to make it morning not long after she had laid herself down to sleep. The outside scenery was still basking a light blue, but she knew it was time to rise and shine. Today was after all, the long-awaited trip to the real world. The world, she had yearned to return for almost an eternity.

However, none of that excitement was present in neither her jig nor her face; quickly preparing her things together, Anzu worked out some sort of grimace upon her face as she silently got ready. After securing her lunch of onigiri in a cloth pack which upon she placed inside the folds of her shihakushou, she trotted over towards the side of her unmade futon, and snatched up her Zanpakutou, sliding it wordlessly within the wrap of her obi sash. Opening her screen door, she stepped outside, and snapped it shut with a little more force than usual.

Hisagi Shuuhei was already outside of the main entrance, poised silently with the rest of the new recruits. Quiet chatter were politely exchanged amongst the members; while there was an air of thrill of tackling a real mission in the real world, the news of Sasaki's death still gripped them in its fearsome grasp. The muted desperation for happiness was plainly evident, Shuuhei had noted, as he glanced from one quietly-eager face to another.

"S-Sorry I'm late..." A voice piped up quietly from behind, and his eyes caught the girl's form in its clutches. He paused airily for a moment, before brushing away his thoughts, turning his attention back to the mission at hand.

"Right... since Kisaragi is here now, we should depart as soon as possible." Shuuhei cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away from her. She did the same, and turned her cheek away, eyes avoiding his.

"We also have an addition from the Fourth Division as our group's medic for today. Everyone, please make sure you welcome Yamada-san warmly." Shuuhei parted to the side, revealing another figure brooding behind him.

A thin, short young man sporting drooping, black hair came out from behind, holding his medic satchel tightly with a high-strung smile – perhaps it was a bit forced? – and bowed quickly, flecks of perspiration dribbling down his cheek. "M-My name is Yamada Hanatarou... It's n-nice to meet you... Ninth Division members..." He shyly replied, and a few murmurs arose with, "Pleased to meet you too." Hanatarou merely blushed in response at the light yet warm welcome.

Nodding, Shuuhei turned back to the band of recruits in front of him. "Right. So I'll go over the specs of this field outing once more. The Seventh Division has placed a few target markers all around Karakura Town. Each marker marks an area that has been shown to have activity of Hollows the past week. The Twelfth Division has helped us prepare for this exercise, so please give them your thanks later.

"You will be individually sorted into groups, and each group will head towards to one of the seven markers. Once you approach your designated spot, you will split up and investigate the area thoroughly. We'll rendez-vous back at the markers after one hour; then re-group and report your findings back to me once you're done." Shuuhei quickly explained, and thereafter assigned the group leaders for the expedition.

Making sure that preparations were complete, Shuuhei and Hanatarou effortlessly summoned a Senkaimon portal, the familiar, round shape of the shogi partition boards forming in mid-air, gracing their surroundings with an ephemeral night breeze. As the doors opened, the gateway spilled a cooling mist that seemed inviting yet enigmatic. Anzu held her breath at the sight. She always had taken a particular interest in the workings of a Senkaimon portal whenever she could.

It was like a portal taking her away from her world – _this regular world –_ into another place entirely.

However, before she could continue with her musings over such a petty thing, the barrage of Ninth Division members was already proceeding forwards, closer to the Senkaimon. Shuuhei raised an arm as if to dispel their growing overexcitement, face rigid.

"Remember – this is _not_ a training simulation. This is real. Some of you may find yourself gambling with your lives here. Only if you are prepared, then you may proceed."

His words hit her hard. Anzu faintly recalled the last time she had her close brush with death. And it was terrifying.

Was she ready? Was she prepared?

Squeezing her Zanpakutou tightly, she swallowed hard. If she stumbled here now, then she'll never be able to move forward.

She won't be able to catch up with him…

Certain dubious looks were already passing through people's faces, as if they were considering this a second time. Anzu bit her lip, and held her breath. It looks like no one had severed their hesitation to actually move forwards this time. Shuuhei merely grimaced at his squadron, silently waiting – no, perhaps praying – that someone would –

"And you call yourselves shinigami?" Anzu suddenly snapped aloud, taking a forceful step forwards. Alarmed, the rest of the Division members backed away from her sudden outburst, as if she had gone mad. Perhaps she did – perhaps this was just Kisaragi Anzu. Placing a reassuring hand over her sword, Anzu defiantly glared back at her fellow recruits before taking in another deep breath.

"If the Ninth Division is filled with cowards like you, then you'll never catch up with me!" Before they could utter another word, she rushed forwards and jumped into the Senkaimon.

Shuuhei let out a sharp cry, shouting something about how it was dangerous and commanded her to stop immediately. However, she paid no heed to his warnings. Anzu blew him a quick raspberry as she flew past, the feeling of satisfaction increasing to an overwhelming overkill when she spied the shocked look of horror on his face. Now wasn't the time to be cut down by rules and legalities. Now was the time for action.

That's right! Kisaragi Anzu was a woman of action. Nothing can stop her – not even Shuuhei. She wouldn't let a mere warning stop her –

Eh?

Through the Gate and out, she landed in a dreadfully dark place. Quickly glancing back behind her, she was horrified to see the Senkaimon doors close before disappearing. A low rattle of air currents filled her ears. A narrow corridor that was composed of… some unrecognisable organic content continued on endlessly into the darkness. This place was dreadful. Dreadfully empty.

_Oh shit._

"W-Wha… _where the hell am IIIIIIIIIIIIII...?"__

* * *

_

The fair-haired girl was still walking after a good half hour already, and it seemed like this place continued to stretch on and on. But despite this strange world, Anzu knew perfectly well where she was. She was in the Dangai – the Precipice World. It was a tunnel of distorted time and space that posed as a bridge between the human world and Soul Society. Normally one wouldn't need to use the Dangai to travel to the real world but…

…she had forgotten that rule only applied to shinigami with Jigoku-chou.

If she was correct with her guess, if she kept on walking then she should eventually reach the end of the tunnel and reach the real world, but it was taking an awful long time. Plus this place was awfully dark – and it was creeping her out.

She shivered slightly at the deep, dark blackness in front of her. There was no choice but to keep pushing forwards despite the enormous amount of insecurity she was feeling at the moment.

A thought then came across her mind. What if they changed the currents while she was still inside?

"H-Hey, isn't that dangerous…?" She muttered weakly to herself, stopping to catch her breath. Leaning against the wall, she rested for a moment before feeling the wall tremble a little. Curious, she inspected it a little more closely. The deep rust-purple wall was motionless, but the trembling was getting louder.

And then there was a terrific noise of something grinding the floor at light speed; and it was coming quickly from behind. Anzu cracked her head to glance nervously behind, and her heart froze for a moment when she saw the train-like figure approaching; its single 'eye' illuminated with a bright light, as if scouring for any intruders in the passage ways.

Screaming for dear life, she booked for it; running down the pathway as fast as she could, her breaths were becoming ragged and beads of perspire flew down her face. She was _not_ about to have her legacy end here by the Koutotsu! It was almost unthinkable.

Yes, unthinkable was her situation right now. Nothing ran through her mind except for the notion to escape – if escape was possible at this point. The sweeper was approaching faster each second, and she was starting to slow down from fatigue. This was impossible, this was the end –

"Kisaragi-san! Over here!" A high-pitched voice shouted out from the distance, and with a sudden burst of newfound energy and hope, Anzu quickly bounded after for the source of the voice. Nearing within a hundred yards, she spotted Yamada Hanatarou's pale face peeking from a corner.

"S-Save me!" She shrieked aloud, and he reached out to grab her hand, quickly pulling her in a large indent against the corridor wall. For half a minute, the long, large body of the Koutotsu passed menacingly close by, its invisible centipede feet drumming against the floor like thundering rail tracks. Once it was over, only the sounds of their hard breathing remained in the darkness.

Anzu fell to the floor on her knees, coughing a little from her close encounter with what would be perhaps the most feared opponent in shinigami history.

"Goodness gracious," Hanatarou started, wiping his brow nervously. "I almost thought you'd never make it!" He was silenced by a glowing glare he received from the cherry-haired girl, and laughed anxiously. "E-Errm, at least we made it out alive!" He pressed positively, and a tired nod came from her.

"S-Shit… I guess I really screwed up back there…" She rasped, and leaned back against the wall tiredly. "I guess the others left already, didn't they?"

Hanatarou blinked, before nodding slightly. "Er, yes; Hisagi-fukutaichou instructed me to retrieve you back to the mission as soon as possible." Anzu closed her eyes at his words, a small smile wounding around her lips at the sound of his name. So even he couldn't be bothered to come deliver his aid to her personally, eh? Of course he wouldn't. He was probably fed up from cleaning up after all of her mistakes. He wouldn't come to her side for her every whim.

He was just too kind.

Standing up and dusting her legs, Anzu felt a little better knowing that someone else was with her inside this dark world. "Anyway; do you know how we can get to the real world from here?" She asked him casually, and Hanatarou nodded enthusiastically before standing up beside her. He fidgeted with the strap of his medical satchel, and smiled a little. "It's right here, actually." Pushing a hand against the once solid wall, a bright portal replaced it quickly, pouring with white light.

"Thanks, Hanako-kun." She smiled lightly before jumping into the second portal that day. Hanatarou blinked before looking slightly mortified.

"I-I-It's Yamada _Hanatarou!_"

* * *

**A/n:** After a long bout of procrastination, I finally finished chapter seven for Amasuki. I'm terribly sorry for those who've waited for such a long time for an update! But I'm finally picking up writing again after a long chain of events, so hopefully I'll be able to continue to see this through to the end. Thanks so much for your support everyone!

And now to answer to some reviews:

Unlucky-amulet: Thank you for the constructive review! I must have been out of my mind when I described the messenger's smile, haha. Sometimes I forget I wrote this and that and totally contradict myself. Anyway, I sort of imagined the cloth to be a very long and thin-like talisman you put over kyonshi/zombies in those old-fashioned Chinese horror movies – but I didn't exactly describe that in the story, so I don't blame you for being confused! I was re-reading over the last chapter and I have to agree, the sudden inclination of wanting a kiss was a little out-of-character. I'm a little determined to let things simmer and sink in for now, thanks to the points you've so helpfully pointed out. As for the chapter names being randomly in uppercase or sentence case - sometimes I name them after song titles that inspire me for that chapter, if you're still wondering about that!

TK Grimm: I'm really glad you enjoy the little bouts of humour here and then. And I'm quite honoured to hear about the length of my paragraphs! To be honest I was a little worried if I was piling out a messy pile of purple prose, but since I'm not purple enough as Barney, I think I should be okay, haha. I'll continue to pull through my writing despite your praise; please do continue reading Amasuki!

Illegitimi: I'm quite excited to reveal more about Hisagi's character now that the anime and manga pretty much has completed its track about Tousen and Aizen's end(s). But moreso, I'm quite excited to display Anzu during the Soul Society Retrieval Arc, when our favourite orange-haired Shinigami comes busting into Seireitei to stir up chaos. Thank you for your reviews! They've really kept me going.

Joster13: Jossss! Thank you dearly so much for always reviewing my Bleach pieces. To be honest, Hyoujin is stuck in a rut and I've been contemplating on rewriting it many, many times over, but that would take a lot of effort and time – both of which are poorly divided into a variety of other times, unfortunately. I'll do my best though! Thank you again!

To everybody else: Thanks for your reviews. Even if I don't reply to them directly, they really make me smile and encourage me when I feel like throwing the pen away for the day.


	8. Cut me free

**AMASUKI  
****甘好き**

_crisis rain_

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters for this absurdly long disclaimer.

Chapter 08: Cut me free

In the middle of the blue air, a flash of white light warped a set of sliding partition doors, which then opened gracefully. Out trailed a glittering black butterfly, and soon two black-clad figures came stumbling out shortly afterwards. The ethereal portal closed its sanctum, and disappeared in a haze of reiatsu, leaving not a trace of its existence in the moments that followed afterwards. Yamada Hanatarou and Kisaragi Anzu were then left alone in the middle of a quiet neighbourhood street in Karakura Town, both catching their breaths while looking about in their new environment.

"So… this is Karakura." Anzu made a note aloud, as she glanced quickly at the rows of houses nestled inside their sturdy, concrete fences. "…The real world is so much more different than I'd imagined."

Hanatarou simply smiled meekly in response. "I don't suppose you would remember what the real world looked like when you were alive."

"No, I wouldn't." She agreed.

Hanatarou closed his eyes, pausing for a moment before nodding silently to himself. He flipped open his Soul Society cell phone, scrolling through its contents before drawing open a map of the area. "Let's see here… Hisagi-fukutaichou and the others have already begun the mission. We should head to the nearest designation point and begun the mission." He murmured aloud, and Anzu nodded absentmindedly, touching a nearby lamppost and marvelling at how smooth the stone was.

"What's this? What's this?" She began to gush out excitedly, patting the smooth lamp post over again. "Hanatarou, what's this? It's so long and tall! What do the humans do with this, tell me!" She looked back expectantly at the Fourth Division member, who sighed exasperatingly at her enthusiasm – for the wrong things. "It's erm… it's a lantern of sorts, I think. It shines when night falls so that the humans can see their way around." Hanatarou explained, and Anzu nodded approvingly at his explanation.

"That makes sense… yes, that's really smart of them! Oooh, and what's this?" She proceeded to scurry over to examine a white car that was parked at the side of the street, touching the glass windows and the metal doors with her sticky palms. Hanatarou buried his face with his hands.

"K-Kisaragi-san, I don't think you should go and… and touch that…" He whimpered aloud, but the cherry-haired girl paid no heed to him as she continued to touch and prod and investigate what on earth this immense contraption was. "It's so large… you can't move it since it's so heavy. What are these wheels for? Is it a wagon of some kind?" She mused aloud to herself, and just as she was preoccupied with her thoughts, the side mirror she had been leaning on suddenly cracked and broke off, dangling by a long, unravelling chain of wires before it dropped to the floor entirely.

In her surprise, Anzu jumped back before giving the darn thing a swift kick with her foot, and suddenly the car blared to life, the security alarm ringing loudly.

"U-Uwagghhh!" She scurried backwards in fright, hiding behind the bewildered Hanatarou. "W-What's going on? Is it angry? W-What should we do?"

Hanatarou looked absolutely horrified at what has become of the car – and their situation growing perilous, since a certain human soul would not be happy to see his car in such a state. "W-W-Why did you do that? I-I-I don't know how to fix it!" He exclaimed, his words jumbling into an incoherent mess. Anzu bit her lip, guilty-faced.

The alarm continued to ring, but it wasn't long before it was silenced – when a gigantic force crumpled the automobile beneath its pressurizing force, squelching out whatever was left of the alarm horn. Anzu and Hanatarou looked with gaping mouths as the white car before them was demolished into a piece of scrap metal, spying a grotesque, gigantic monster foot that had been the cause of such destruction.

The Hollow gazed at them with steady, yellow eyes before letting out a shrieking roar of anger that rippled across the area.

"A-A-A-A-Ahhhhh! Hollooooooow!" Hanatarou yelped out in fear, and the next moment he was hiding behind the trembling frame of Anzu.

She gulped, watching it march towards her in a steady pace, its feet crushing the concrete beneath into craters. "Ahhhh… Ah… A-Ah…" She began shakily, and Hanatarou tightened his fists around her shihakushou uniform. "W-What are you doing? E-Exterminate it already!" He pleaded, and Anzu gave him a rather shaky smile, her face frozen in terror.

"R… RUN!" She screamed, and the both of them raced down the street as fast as their legs could carry them.

At the first sign of its prey escaping, the Hollow angrily let out a loud bellow before chasing after them, its large dinosaur-like frame crushing nearby objects like flimsy paper – trash cans, potted plants, mailboxes, everything – whilst our two shinigami continued to zip down the street like two lunatics who couldn't fight for their lives.

"W-We have to… huff… we have to fight it!" Anzu panted between breaths, continue to pump her legs in her mad sprint for safety. Hanatarou looked back at her as if she was crazy. "Y-You just said to r-r-run! H-How on earth are y-you going to…?"

Anzu grinded to a stop, breathing heavily while shaky fingers curled around the handle of her Zanpakutou. "Hanatarou… is there any open space close by here?" She asked quickly, and he immediately opened his phone once more, checking the map.

"There's a playground just down this street and another block down if you turn right!" He quickly informed, and she nodded her head in thanks. Drawing out her sword and raising her blade against the image of the rampaging Hollow that was drawing nearer, Anzu took in a deep breath.

"Alright. I'm going to lure it over there. Hanatarou, I want you to find the others!" She demanded, and at her words the dark-haired medic looked slightly surprised at her orders. "B-But…! Kisaragi-san, you… are you going to be alright by yourself?" He asked hesitantly. Anzu snorted.

"I'll figure something out." She lied quickly, smiling briefly before grabbing the short male by his collar and pulling him away. "Go! Go find the others. I'll hold this thing off on my own until then!" She barked, and Hanatarou swallowed before nodding.

"I understand. Please don't die, Kisaragi-san." And with that, he was gone, off sprinting down the opposite street in search of the other Ninth Division members.

"Now then…" Anzu smiled shakily as the Hollow came roaring within proximity, showcasing its wonderful display of sharp teeth. "If you want me for dinner you better catch me!"

* * *

Hanatarou huffed and wheezed as he ran down the street before slowing down to a stop, unable to run any longer. His cell phone was still clutched tightly in his hand, and his lungs felt like they were burning. He was never great at doing vigorous physical activity, much less so much running in one day. However, Anzu had entrusted him to bring backup, and he wasn't going to let her down. Afterall… if they don't make it in time…

"I better call Hisagi-fukutaichou." He gritted his teeth, before releasing a black butterfly from his sleeve and held it close to his mouth, whispering his message.

Somewhere, a few kilometres away, Hisagi Shuuhei was busy fending off a group of Hollows from preying on the remaining stragglers of his group. As he continued to cut down one after another, he couldn't help but to grow tense at the dire situation. There were too much Hollows. Just too much. He had made sure everything was controlled and carefully observed today, and yet…

Images of his classmates' bodies being ripped to shreads and massacred brutally flashed through his mind. A shudder ran through his spine, and Shuuhei winced at the memory. Never again – would he allow a repeat of his past.

As if the nightmares of the past had bought him some sort of newfound strength, Shuuhei managed to push away a certain lizard-like Hollow before cutting it down, putting it to rest as it disintegrated into nothingness. Panting slightly, he was relieved to receive a temporary break from the nonstop onslaught of fighting.

"Is everyone alright?" He demanded aloud, and a few weak cries of response chorused from his division.

"Everyone's alright but… Sugisaka hurt his arm pretty bad. He needs medical treatment right away." Itoh reported quickly, and Shuuhei looked gravely at the hunched-over Sugisaka who was cradling his left arm in pain. "Dammit… I sent Yamada to search for Kisaragi." He muttered darkly, and the rest of the division members looked at each other uneasily.

"It's been an hour already, vice captain… we still haven't heard anything from Yamada or Kisaragi…" A sullen member spoke up. A few murmurs of agreement followed shortly afterwards.

Fujita crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. "Kisaragi? I can't believe we took her on this mission. There she goes again, making trouble for us all. It's just like her to inconvenience us now that we've lost our medic."

Shuuhei couldn't find himself to retort to their complaints. He stood there, numbed by their degrading comments, before blinking and turned his face away, as if to painfully contemplate their situation.

It wasn't like he disliked her… but he couldn't seem to find himself understanding her any further than he did, not since after their little childish spat over something even he couldn't fathom to comprehend. Perhaps it was true; he _did_ lack delicacy and he didn't handle things very well either; but Kisaragi seemed to be rather sensitive, much more than she lets on, and eventually he pushed a wrong button and things started to get out of hand.

"Vice Captain!" A voice called out, and as Shuuhei glanced up from his perturbing thoughts, he spotted another group of his members hurrying over. They looked thoroughly worn-out and battered, but otherwise well and alive. "We've… we've finally made it to the rendez-vous point. I'm sorry we took so long. We ran into quite a few Hollows along the way."

"Thankfully you're all uninjured for the most part." Shuuhei greeted them with a relieved smile on his face. "Any news about your investigation, Itagaki?"

"Nothing seems to make much sense." Itagaki admitted, his members looking rather fatigued and confused. "Just… hordes of Hollows appearing out of nowhere, coming at us from all directions. Though, they all seem to be attracted to something else at first, but once they caught scent of us they began to attack indiscriminately."

"I see… that's certainly strange. We've encountered the same problem here. Could someone in the town be…?" Shuuhei thought for a moment, before shaking his head. _Impossible. Who would be in their right state of mind to use…_

A bell chimed softly in his ear, and he looked up in time to see a black Hell Butterfly fluttering its way towards him. His heart jumped slightly at the sight, and he eagerly reached out for it, taking the delicate creature in his fingers before drawing it close to listen to its secret message.

'_Hisagi-fukutaichou, this is Yamada Hanatarou. I've found Kisaragi-san as you've instructed, but we were ambushed by a Hollow during our return somewhere in Karakura Nijuusan-choume. Kisaragi-san told me to scout out for backup, and I'm currently heading back to your way at the rendez-vous point. She's attempting to lure the Hollow by herself into a secluded area, so please assist her as soon as possible! She may be in danger.'_

A tormenting turmoil began to stir within him somewhere inside as Yamada's recorded voice spoke each word after another. As the message ended, the butterfly fluttered upwards before disappearing, presumably back to Hanatarou. Hisagi glanced back at the rest of the Ninth Division members, as present and alive as they were, they would be in danger of coming under heavy attack from wandering Hollows should he leave their side.

"Vice Captain. What's the matter?" Fujita questioned worriedly.

Shuuhei raised a palm against the huddled recruits, he began to recite an incantation.

"Oh splendid light, soften the cries of war with this earthly barrier. Bakudo #46; _Shugohoukai!_" At his command, a large barrier composed of his reiatsu stretched over the group, emanating a faint, orange flow. Surprised at this sudden action, the members quickly got to their feet, looking at their vice captain with confused, frightened faces.

"I'm not leaving you behind. I need you to stay here until Yamada comes back." Shuuhei gently assured them. "Until I come back with Kisaragi, I don't want any of you stepping out of this barrier, you understand?"

"Vice… Vice captain?" Itoh questioned uncertainly. "Did something… did something happen to Kisaragi?"

Shuuhei merely smiled knowingly before turning his back, making his way down the road.

"Something like that. I'll bring her back. Stay safe, everyone."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"Orah orah orah orah orah orahhhhh!" Anzu taunted the uncontrollable Hollow as it tore through rocks, concrete, and trees alike in its attempt to crush the little monkey-like Shinigami to her death. Unfortunately, the nimble little thing had been successfully yet narrowly dodging all of its slow and predictable moves for quite a while now, and she was currently perched on top of the park fence, balanced neatly on the railing while pulling ugly faces with her silly antics in a rather childish stunt. So far, her mission to lure the big guy to the empty park had been for the most part, successful.

Question now was how to defeat it, exactly.

"Hey, hey over here! Stuuuuuupid, uuuuuuugly!" Anzu laughed as the Hollow slowly turned its large body to face her, eyes glinting with rage. Its burly arm shot out, effectively smashing the metal fence into smithereens, though the cherry-haired girl had jumped onto its arm and was now bounding off to the sandpit. It lumbered slowly after her, its feet crushing the soil and raising up plumes of dust in its midst.

Anzu wasn't even sure how she would begin dissecting this thing up with her Zanpakutou. So far, most of her training consisted of sparring with Shuuhei, who was safely much smaller than her current opponent. Not to mention he was much faster than her despite being much larger, and this gigantic hulk of a Hollow was not only stupid, dim-witted, but extremely slow – unless he was charging at her like a mad bull at maximum adrenaline.

She was still gripping her Zanpakutou tightly in her hands; unsure if cutting it down would do any good. It was worth a try – perhaps instead of dodging all of its heavy attacks, she could land in a few hits… Just at that moment, a clawed hand came hurtling down, attempting to smack her like an insect, and Anzu instinctively tumbled to the side, nearly dropping her sword in the process, before scrambling back up to her feet, taking a mighty swing at its calves.

Her blade sliced the outer layer of the skin, but it wasn't deep enough to the point where it resembled a large, flimsy papercut on the Hollow's leg. Still, it felt the pain of being cut by a blade, and in rage began to beat down at the ground, the shockwaves sending her hurtling back before she crashed against the unlevelled structure of the playground slide that had been partially unearthed thanks to the Hollow. A fantastic storm cloud of sand from the play area rose up like an atomic mushroom cloud.

"Ouch ouch ouch…" She painfully sat up, her back wracked with pain from being forcefully slammed against the hard plastic slide. The sand settled down, but the Hollow was still enraged at being hurt. He came back, slamming its palms against the ground, making a quick dash for her.

Forcing herself to perform an acrobatic twist in midair as she leap away from the incoming fatality, Anzu landed on the beast's head, shakily gathering her balance when it jerked back in surprise from having the Shinigami land upon its head. Securing herself, Anzu took both of her hands and grasped her katana tightly, and slammed the blade down upon the Hollow's head. It screamed out first in agony, then in fury as a hand came unexpectedly from behind and swatted her and her Zanpakutou off with intense strength.

Hurtling through the air before tumbling against the floor, Anzu could only see blurs of blue, brown, and green as her world flew by as she flew from the impact, vaguely aware of her own sword cartwheeling alongside her before she saw nothing but black as her frame crumpled against the trunk of a tree. Something warm ran down her face, she wasn't sure if it was her own tears – and then her mind completely stopped thinking as nothing and randomness entered her thoughts.

At first, she thought about the empty silence and the lack of wind. And then, a hazy image began to appear, its form bearing semblance to crawling, tendrils of fog and mist that began to expand and envelop her mind's eye. The pale boy came walking, his bare feet tapping lightly upon the cold, black floor.

"_So you've come back. And you don't look too good._" He commented dryly, looking at her lying unmoving upon the ground. "_Did you figure out my name yet? You better soon; I can't guarantee you'll survive this one if you don't._" He chuckled humourlessly, as if he was enjoying this rather immensely.

Anzu twitched a finger, before straining to turn her head sideways to glance upwards at the pale boy, dull orange eyes glazed over with something akin to muted defiance at his words. The boy smiled and the corners of his painted eyelids drawn back with mirth. "_Oh, please don't look at me like that. You know, it's your own fault you've been worrying over that… what's his face again, oh right – **Shuuhei** –_"

A hand clamped around the boy's ankle, and her fingers tightened its grasp as if to silence him from continuing to spout his insults. The boy looked rather amused than angered, and laughed aloud this time, truly entertained. "_What's this? Still can't talk? That means you really haven't figured it all out yet. You better hurry, girl._" He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "_You're going to **die**."_

Her orange eyes narrowed.

"And that Shuuhei might not make it in time like how he always does. You should really give him a break. He can't come every single time you get yourself in trouble, you know."

Anzu closed her eyes, and her fingers loosened. Her back rose up and down slowly as she drew in ragged, silent breaths as she fought to stay conscious on his plane of existence.

"It's time for you to go back. If you call my name out, I'll come for you. I won't let them hurt you. I promise." The white boy leaned down to give her a light kiss on her cheek, before his form disappeared within a dreamy blur.

As her eyes slowly opened, she saw the distorted image of the large Hollow roaring once more, advancing towards her menacingly. With each step the earth trembled, jarring her awake – though painful her body was, Anzu forced herself up, hands reaching out for her katana. Although this battle was completely out of her comfort range… even if this Hollow was beyond her calibre… despite her body was about to give out… she decided she'll try fighting to the end. And perhaps she wouldn't die so needlessly – afterall, she finally figured it out.

"Linger; _Soufun._" She muttered, and her Zanpakutou immediately began to glow, before a large explosion of mist and fog poured out from her blade.

A heavy, dense cloud of fog enveloped the entire park, making visibility almost impossible within the heavy whiteness of the water vapour that continuously surged forth, encompassing everything and anything in its way. The Hollow stomped forwards a little, smashing whatever it could find in its extremely limited range of view. It wasn't long until it became increasingly confused as to where it was exactly. Anzu slowly inhaled deep breaths of air as she hid behind a tree, holding her Zanpakutou close to her. She was drained, to say in the very least – the very composition of the fog was composed of entirely her own reiatsu, and she didn't have much to begin with. She figured she better end this quickly before she passed out.

"_Tsuchifuru._" She whispered, and by her command as she slashed her blade out, heavy, thick clouds were produced from each stroke of her blade. They lazily floated over to their unsuspecting target, coating themselves heavily all over its legs and abdomen like cotton candy. It drew in the surrounding vapour in the thick fog, and grew larger in size, swelling with reiatsu.

And then it all exploded at once, the reiatsu finally bursting with destructive power as it tore away the Hollow's limbs and bottom half, doing more damage than any ordinary sword could do. Torn flesh splattered over the immediate area, and the Hollow tumbled over to its side, unable to walk anymore, its tail writhing in pain as it agonized over its wound. Anzu breathed heavily now, using her sword as support as she hobbled over to the Hollow, before raising the Zanpakutou, and dropping it down like an executioner's blade.

The Hollow froze, its screams and cries and writhing body frozen as the last cut finally laid it to rest, its mask cracking and crumbling, and the body disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a gigantic pool of dark blood. The skies trembled and rumbled with unease, and there was a certain chill in the air as the clouds darkened above. All the mist and fog began to slowly dissipate into the atmosphere, returning back to the skies, and just as the last bits of light from the Hollow faded away from this world. A sheet of water came pouring down afterwards, drenching her in its cold embrace, before she too, dropped her weapon of massacre and laid herself down on the cold floor, just for a short rest, just a short break…

With her wet cheek pressed against the cold concrete, Kisaragi Anzu drew in a breath of relief before closing her eyes.

She'll just take a short rest.

* * *

He found her in the middle of a destroyed playground, the rain pouring mercilessly and beating down upon the bloodstained concrete in an attempt to wash everything away. She was unmoving at first, and that very sight frightened him, so much to the point that he had immediately rushed over to her side to see if she was even alive. When he felt her lips twitch and the air escaping her mouth, he was relieved, and held her limply in his hands for a long moment, feeling the rain beat down on his back.

There was no sign of the Hollow. He only assumed she had managed to kill it, and judging by the destruction and the large puddle of Hollow blood, she had succeeded.

"You've done well, Kisaragi. Top marks; you pass with flying colours." He stated quietly, never noticing until now, how frail she seemed or how small her body was. She didn't answer of course; she was cold to the touch and drenched to the bone, and yet she remained quietly unconscious, perhaps dreaming of a good dream on the other side of her world.

Hanatarou came running around the corner, clutching his medical satchel. He had finished patching up the rest of the Division members on Shuuhei's orders, and had attempted in vain, to catch up with the Vice Captain to see if Kisaragi Anzu was alright. Rounding the last bend, he was shocked to see the park utterly destroyed, and called out to the dark-haired Ninth Division Vice Captain.

"Hisagi-fukutai… chou…" He stopped in mid-sentence, his voice faltering as he witnessed the dark-haired male, whisper something to his subordinate who was nestled so gently in his hands, before lifting her up, holding her Zanpakutou with a hand before burying his face against her shoulder.

Hanatarou closed his eyes. Rainwater coursed down their faces. Hot breaths materialised into wisps of cold mist in the rainy air.

"Let's go." Shuuhei simply stated as he made his way back, brushing past Hanatarou. The medic did not answer, but merely nodded before knowingly followed after the Vice Captain, the words he wanted to convey and the apologies he wanted to tell him all but lost upon his lips when nothing but emotional futility overcame and overwhelmed his entire being.

* * *

**A/n:** So, cheers to 4AM insomnia and coffee. And, cheers to Clannad background soundtracks and countless other songs that kept me motivated to finish writing this chapter. Anyway, with this chapter comes to the end of our first story highlight, but not to fret; I still have many things planned for this. Anyway, I just want to address a few things to a couple of reviewers… though I'm not sure if you really care to read this section, I'll just write it out anyway.

To dear Pet Peeve who had given me a thorough constructive criticism on Amasuki's first chapter; don't judge a book by its cover. Though, since this is fanfiction, it has no cover – so I take it, that first impressions always lies within a story's first chapter. Please note that Anzu's terrible manners are completely acceptable in manga universe – do you ever see Ichigo paying respects and calling Byakuya "Kuchiki-taichou" or even Toushirou "Hitsugaya-taichou"? Of course not. To make everyone as respectable as their real-life Japanese counterparts would be dull and boring, and lacking flavour. As for the Japanese words, I don't really have much of a comment for it, other than translating Zanpakutou to "Soul Cutting Sword" is just plain awkward and not to mention, a great slaughter to English, so differences aside, I'll write whatever I feel is comfortable for my style, and if it greatly irritates you so much, please don't think of it as a literacy mistake; it's more of _your_ own issue, not mine.

Thanks for reading.


	9. game of liars

**AMASUKI**  
甘好き

_crisis rain_

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters for this absurdly long disclaimer.

Chapter 09: game of liars

Overall, the mission was deemed an exemplary success. There were no significant casualties – well, perhaps if you count Sugisaka's broken arm that took about a full week to recover under the intensive care of the Fourth Division; but everyone else was slowly gaining some semblance in their lives – and perhaps, that shred of confidence that allows them to push past their indecisions on the battlefield when the time comes. Confidence – something that was seemed as a double-edged gift one could only possibly dream of achieving in such a situation, Captain Tousen remarked.

"If confidence is what you have gained from your mission, then that's the best possible thing you may ever receive; something inexplicably absent from simple training." He had wisely noted, and soon most of the new recruits who held onto that lingering resentment for the most part, their failures about that certain day – had vanished, and soon a light mood returned back to the Ninth Division, a welcoming change from the weeks of moody depression.

As for now, somewhere in the Ninth Division compound, a certain porch door of a certain room was wide open, revealing a pair of skinny stick legs swinging back and forth, dangling along the tops of the fresh grass that were still wet from the autumn morning mist. Humming good-naturedly, Kisaragi Anzu was busily peeling a mandarin orange in her hands, dressed in a simple white _yukata_. Beside her, Matsumoto Rangiku sat cross-legged while currently enjoying her stick of _dango_ and a cup of steaming tea.

"So, I hear from Isane-chan that your ribs will heal up after this week ends." Matsumoto piped up brightly between bites, her mouth still sounding slightly stuffed from the syrup of her dessert. "Mhm! Just a few more days and Isane-san says that I can get back on track with training." Anzu replied enthusiastically before shoving the entire orange into her mouth, squeezing the flesh into the corners of her mouth. Amused, Matsumoto watched the younger girl awkwardly chew the fruit like a labouring rodent before taking another nibble of dango.

Tapping the finished skewer lightly against her bottom lip, Matsumoto watched Anzu as she currently began to pound her chest in tears, forcing the devilish orange down her throat. "You must be excited! Training means quality bonding time with Shuuhei, am I right?" She teased, elbowing the girl. Anzu let out a hacking cough, nearly spluttering orange all over her back porch but caught herself, covering her mouth almost shamefully in surprise. "I, er – I-I don't think I…" The young recruit began to stammer, but Matsumoto patted her back knowingly, like how the older woman always seemed to be.

"If you don't know what these feelings are, or why, you should try to ascertain them. Make sure what you're feeling is what you 100% honestly feel. And that means," Matsumoto declared with a pause, and grinned mischievously back at Anzu's growing face of horror, "that means, spend more time with him _outside_ of training! Heavens know a girl won't impress anyone when she's drenched in sweat and baking under the sun." Matsumoto concluded wisely with a sip of her tea. Anzu looked longingly back at her good friend.

"I haven't really seen him around lately." She confided, staring blankly out at the narrow strip of what little 'backyard' she owned. "But… I wish I was more like you, Matsumoto-san." Anzu sighed wistfully, turning back to her orange peels, twisting and playing it in her hands. "T-Then, then maybe…" She trailed off, before staring ominously back at Matsumoto's large chest. Letting out a rueful laugh, the ginger-haired lieutenant leaned closer to the shorter girl, a grin spreading across her lips. "Oh, but I think you're fine the way you are. These things really give me back pains." She complained, massaging her shoulder tiredly. "You wouldn't want these. Honest to God."

Her orange eyes were still glued on the massive lumps as they gently bounced with each twitch and movement of the woman's torso – eyes that were filled with envy.

There was a knock at the door, and Anzu broke away her stare as she scrambled to get up. Quickly skating across the polished wooden floorboards, she unlocked the lock and slid it open, revealing a smiling Isane Kotetsu, standing tall above her. Anzu never really realised but the lieutenant medic was quite… tall. She had a willowy, tall frame that was lean, and attractive. "Hello Anzu-chan! I'm here for your daily check-up." Pardoning herself, the tall woman stepped into her room, waving a hello at Matsumoto. "Rangiku-san! I see you're here to visit Anzu-chan." The two lieutenants exchanged warm greetings, whilst little Anzu stood in-between, glancing back and forth with incredulous eyes.

Oh, how she wished she died a little later in life! Perhaps then, she might actually have an attractive body rather than looking like a junior high student who has yet to grow out of her elementary clothes.

"Alright, time to get started! Have a seat, Anzu-chan." Isane clapped her hands together, tone firm. Protesting a little, Anzu sat down on a _zabuton_ cushion, and began to untie her _ito_ sash. Isane placed her medical kit gently beside her, taking a seat behind the cherry-haired girl before helping her pull down the white fabric of her yukata. Bandages were already intensively wrapped in place, but Isane was here to simply check the progress of her broken ribs. Placing a hand gently on Anzu's back, Isane focused a portion of her reiatsu, scanning briefly for a moment.

And she released the wave of reiatsu, smiling faintly. "You seem to be well on your way to recovery. I don't see anything significant anymore, so that's a relief." Anzu nodded wordlessly, taking in a deep breath. Her lungs expanded, but as it pressed against her ribs a dull pain erupted near her backside. She quickly let out a shaky breath, afterwards panting slightly and feeling the dull throb getting sharper with each breath she took in.

"Take it easy! It's not fully healed yet, so don't do anything reckless! Don't even breath recklessly!" Isane scolded her, packing up her things. "The bandages don't look too bad, so I won't change them until tomorrow, alright? Keep yourself healthy, Anzu-chan."

From outside of the hallway, Hisagi Shuuhei was on his way towards Kisaragi Anzu's room. It had been almost two weeks since the field mission and he had been swamped with work to find time on his schedule to visit her. No, actually, it was more like he piled the work on himself, taking every opportunity to create the perfect excuse for not seeing her. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him; normally Shuuhei thought of himself as a rational if not generous person, and an injured team mate would produce an immediate reaction. As for Kisaragi, he was still teeter-tottering on the edge whether or not if she wanted to see him or not.

'_Back to the old blaming game, aren't you?'_ His inner conscience whispered in his mind. _'Always thinking she wouldn't want this, she wouldn't want that. What do you really want to do then?'_ Shuuhei decided to contest his nagging thoughts, and had also decided that he would pay a visit.

And so, that culmination of short events has brought us back outside of Anzu's bedroom in the residency hallways, our ever-popular lieutenant standing right outside her door. He'll just pop in and say hello. Yeah, that's right – just a hello would suffice, show her his apologies and gratitude for actually showing up for the darn mission in the first place, and bid her a good day. Yeah, that sounds just about right.

He knocked on the door. "Kisaragi, it's me. I'm coming in," He blurted aloud, and pulled the door that was left unlocked, open.

And to have three pair of eyes staring back at him.

"Er." Shuuhei stared first at Matsumoto's slightly surprised face, and then at Isane who looked thoroughly shocked, and then _finally_, the recipient of his visitation, dear Anzu who returned back his stare, eyes unmoving like a deer caught in headlights. With her back exposed, he could see the faint trimmings of white bandages and gauze, and for a split second his eyes were rooted upon her thin frame and -

"Out! Out out out out out!" Isane immediately shrieked; her voice shattering the silence and she stood up and began slapping him silly, giving him a good kick before punting out him out of the room. And then when he found himself in a crumpled heap outside, the door had already snapped shut, and he could hear the lock clicked menacingly.

Shuuhei picked himself up painfully, muttering something about how all women were crazy.

* * *

He sat alone at the bar he always frequented with Izuru and Renji. Alcohol consumption wasn't something he partook in often, as Matsumoto's antics were always too much for his gut; however it was more like a place for him to mull over things in a drunken stupor rather than to face reality in his clear state of mind. Perhaps it was a getaway from all the things that had been bothering him. Starting with his number one problem -

Kisaragi Anzu.

He couldn't make heads or tails of what to do with her. She was a problem child all right; and an impeccably mischief-making one at that. He could sense her humanity and her virtues – she shows emotion when life is to be celebrated, or when she feels regret. He was the same and yet – what was this repression constricting him? It had never occurred to him that he perhaps… just perhaps, might have been too…

…sheltered?

Shaking his head in particularly to no one, Shuuhei dismissed it. Sheltered wasn't quite the right word. Perhaps it was his own oblivious personality that refrained him from realising his own oblivion – quite the irony for the Ninth Division to sport the flower symbolic for the doomed; oblivion, the greatest nemesis of the intellectual individual. And yet this oblivion of his wasn't simply a blockade of understanding mathematical formulae or scientific concepts – it was something containing more than just philosophy.

Shuuhei sat there, puzzling his head off, while downing another shot of vodka.

"This is rare," A voice drawled beside him and punctuated his cloud of thoughts. Shuuhei turned around to see a familiar friend clambering into the seat beside him. Matsumoto Rangiku patted the table for the bartender, looking already tipsy herself. She probably came out from drinking at another bar, he surmised silently. "A pitcher of beer here please, for the both of us." She ordered, before giving a side-swept devil-may-care smile back at him. Shuuhei swallowed hard.

"Rangiku-san," He greeted, managing a nervous smile. "it's er, it's been a while."

She wagged a finger at him, chuckling all the while. "No, actually, you swung by earlier at Anzu's place but eh… eh well. That was quite the surprise." She laughed, and Shuuhei immediately glanced away. He came here in the first place to forget that awful memory of Isane and her insulted face, ready to give him a good smack-down. It didn't help that the woman was _taller_ than he was, and how thoroughly ashamed he felt afterwards when a _six-foot medic took him down in one-shot._

"So, what's worrying you?" She asked while pouring herself a cup once the flowing pitcher of beer arrived, immediately taking a sip. "It's not like you to mull over things at a bar, of all places."

Shuuhei's face contorted as if he couldn't reach an easy solution on _how_ to answer her. "I… well. I guess a lot of things, aside from the recent disaster." He chuckled mirthlessly into his cup. Matsumoto gazed at him quietly, and placed her cup down.

"C'mon, drink up." She slid the empty beer glass towards his way, and poured a generous amount of the golden drink into his glass. "Beer's on me and you can tell me all your worries and troubles, because I'm such a great friend." She smiled kindly, and Shuuhei hesitantly accepted the drink, tired eyes blinking the sleep away. "Ah… yeah, that sounds good. Thank you." He took a sip under her careful gaze, making sure it was mouthful enough otherwise she might start to pick at him.

Matsumoto took a sip of her own. "You seem… uptight lately. Are you worrying over something?" She asked carefully, her eyes a little more alert now. Shuuhei on the other hand, didn't seem to notice this slight change, and he carried on with little thought to her actions. "It's… it's been complicated lately. The publishing office, the new recruits, Captain Tousen's absences…" He heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm somewhat sick of being sick with worry… do you know what I mean? I-I mean, I've never minded the fact I work a busy lifestyle for the sake of my Division, but I never really… really stopped and…"

"…and enjoyed yourself?" Matsumoto finished for him. Shuuhei nodded, and without another word he downed his glass.

Matsumoto hummed to herself, surveying the last few droplets of beer in her own glass. "Hmm… it's not completely over, you know. The fact that you've realised this before you're ready to retire from what you do, is a good start."

"Then what am I exactly supposed to do? It's a little hard to switch from an old lifestyle to a new one."

Matsumoto smiled knowingly. "What _you_ need my friend, is a special someone in your life to stabilize all that work and crap."

"Stabilize? Special?" He echoed, slightly confused. "I… I-I don't quite follow…"

"Please don't tell me that. I'm sure every man has thought of the prospect of pleasure, and I'm very sure that you, Shuuhei," She paused, giving him a leering smile, "had thoughts of having a girlfriend at one point." That look on her face was enough to send a wave of fire across his face, an expression he rarely showcased to the public. And as he sat there, covering his mouth somewhat self-consciously and debated whether or not if she was being serious, Matsumoto began to laugh aloud uncontrollably, shaking over the counter and nearly spilling her drink.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Matsumoto straightened back out, still giggling in the aftermath. "O-Oh, Shuuhei you're so funny. Just a girlfriend, just a girlfriend… and y-yet you look like you've never had one before!"

The dark-haired lieutenant stiffened up. He himself of course, has had relationships before in the past, but those were mostly memories he'd rather not recall, and it was never he particularly found worthy of boasting about. "I-I don't know what you're saying." He replied stubbornly lied, and plugged his mouth with his drink.

Matsumoto remained silent, surveying him for a little while. "Hmm. Just think about things a little bit. It's not bad to want something once in a while." Conceding her advice, she slipped a few coins towards the bartender before sliding off the stool. "Good night, Shuuhei. Don't drink too much, you hear me?"

Shuuhei couldn't help but to smile at the irony of her statement.

* * *

A quiet black-clad figure slowly slipped past the sleeping men, her steps resounding when the floorboards creaked noiselessly in the darkness. A hand brushed against the thin, white walls, as if to catch a moment's rest, before moving on. She crept quietly, until making sure the coast was clear, she darted outside into the night time field, where the crickets hummed their lullabies under a bright, full moon.

Making her way across the training field, she panted a little as she trekked up the hill, looking back briefly at her Division headquarters that was so brightly lit with torches and lamps, before looking away and continued up on top of the hill. A large, towering tree stood stoically in the darkness, and she sat down on the grass, calming her nerves before leaning back upon the soft bed of moonlit green.

Her eyes were closed, anticipating the pleasant surprise that would await her once she opened them. And she did, slowly, her lids revealing a deep blue sea of stars and more stars beyond that faint, misty veil of galactic white. They trailed along the sky like shining dust suspended in air, twinkling every now and then and Anzu thought, about all the tens of millions of other stars and planets that lay before what she could barely even see with her naked eye, and grew surprisingly calm yet restless somewhere inside her heart. It was soothing, a remedy for everything that has happened so far – and slowly, just slowly, they began to close again…

He had spotted her climbing up the hill beyond the training hill just a little short while ago when he had been heading back home from a night of drinking. He didn't know why, perhaps he was satiated with the alcohol, but he possessed some sort of urge (or was it bravery?) and instinctively followed after her, his body feeling light and his mind clear. It was the strangest sort of drunkenness he had ever experienced, but it wasn't a bad experience. Not bad at all.

Climbing up the hill after her, he glanced upon the Sleeping Beauty and sat down beside her, wondering what on earth she was up to this time.

"What sort of crazy stunt are you trying to pull now?" He asked sardonically, and to his surprise, a single carrot eye opened, glancing up at the sky, before slowly focusing upon his features. She closed her eye – and rolled over to her side, facing away from him.

"Stargazing." She muttered, not bothering to address him formally like how she used to, after so many days of bickering. He glanced up, and true enough, the sight before him was a great sight to see, and so he laid down on the grass as well, folding his hands over his stomach as he enjoyed the view quietly.

"You were about to fall asleep." He pointed out simply. She didn't answer him.

As they continued to stare up at the sky, a chorus of crickets filled the silence appropriately. It wasn't until another long while or so, when one of them spoke up.

"Why did you come here?" She asked all of a sudden, her voice slightly less sullen than before. He turned his head towards her, blinking for a moment, as if he wasn't sure the answer himself.

"I'm not sure." He confessed, and she shrugged her shoulders inwards, as if cringing in surprise at his response. "I just did. Is there something wrong with that?"

She rolled onto her back, feeling the grass tickle the nape of her neck, and the wind blowing at the tip of her nose. "No… it's just…" She trailed off, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. Resting her knuckles between her eyes, she suddenly felt very tired all over again, as if his present ebbed away her will and energy. "…nevermind."

He gazed at her unwillingness to talk, and since he was drunk anyway, he decided to continue the conversation - even if it meant talking to himself.

"Do you remember the last time we were here, you threw a fit and I had to come fetch you?" He asked, and she looked somewhat perturbed and embarrassed once she recalled that particular memory. "You told me you didn't want to be like the rest of them."

She squeezed her eyes shut. She could still remember him grabbing her chin with such rough gentleness, his stern voice, his eyes looking directly at hers when she was spoken to. He made her felt like an equal – not just some rubbish of a shinigami.

"And then, we started your personal training schedule together. You wouldn't tell me where you lived in Rukongai. And I wouldn't tell you about my scars." He murmured, reciting every memory as vivid as they were; as if, he could still remember them clearly as if they had only happened yesterday.

Her lips twitched.

"There was that night, when several Hollows escaped into Soul Society, and you…" He stopped, suddenly remembering and coming to a full stop. That's right – she was injured fending off a mid-class Hollow when she barely graduated from the Academy. He overlooked things and in hindsight, one man was killed and she was left with scarred memories of that night.

"…you got hurt, and Isane-san had to treat your injuries." He finished quietly, and inhaled a slow, deep breath. "And as if in celebration of you narrowly missing death, you went out with Rangiku-san and had alcohol for the first time. And you were drunk."

"You're drunk right now." She retorted suddenly, and he couldn't help but to smile faintly.

"Yes, yes I am." He agreed, almost too easily, and hearing that made something snap inside of her – as if it was the last straw, as if she never wanted to hear it in the first place, and she sat up suddenly, her world blackening as the blood rushed from her head but she didn't care; she wobbled a little, slammed a palm against the cold earth, and for the first time, she was unsmiling. It wasn't the same as her sulky expression, or that face she made when she whined or procrastinated.

It was a portrait of a truly, unhappy girl, he had thought, when he gazed at her.

"…Go home, Shuuhei." She replied tiredly, her eyes trained on the patch of grass before her. She refused to look at him, and he knew she wouldn't because she was just so damn stubborn. "It's late. You're drunk, for god's sake."

"You should head back too." He replied, this time a bit more sternly, but she glanced away, as if repulsed by his suggestion. He sat up now, sitting cross-legged while glancing at her curiously. Why was she so distant?

"No… no, just. Just head back first. I'll be sure to go back on my own later." She gruffly pushed him away, and forced him to stand back up on his feet. "Go on now, go back. Get some sleep. I'll be in bed before you even know it."

"But…" He started, but shut his mouth immediately when he felt her kick his arse down the hill. "Go!" She nearly shrieked, turning around quickly, stomping towards the tree. "Go sleep already, you moron!"

He picked himself up, feeling slightly bitter at being kicked twice today, nonetheless by females, and with a resigned sigh he did was he was told, carrying himself back down the hill and disappearing over the bend. Anzu turned around slowly, making sure he was gone, before falling back down in a slump, cradling her knees together.

"You stupid twat. Why did you come here?" She whispered fiercely into her robes, fighting back this burning sensation that was searing the back of her throat. She held it in, held it so hard, until it burst and a painful sob came rippling out, and hot tears were flowing down, soaking her garments as she continued to cradle herself. Because he came for her, she knew. Because he spoke of their memories so fondly, she knew. Because she finally realised it, goddamit, after so long, after so much self-questioning and self-judging, she finally knew.

Falling back down on the grass, her sobs subsided, until she was simply shaking all over from crying and shivering from the cold.

"Why… did I have to fall in love with you?"

Under the same night sky, Abarai Renji stood restlessly in the courtyard in front of the Sixth Division. Securing his visor carefully, he touched his Zanpakutou for assurance before turning around and bowing towards the man before him. A tall, pale man with long, dark hair made his way towards his lieutenant, eyes terrifyingly calm and showed no interest nor emotion whatsoever towards his surroundings. "Kuchiki-taichou, preparations are complete." Renji reported, and Kuchiki Byakuya gave a curt nod.

"Then open the Senkaimon." He ordered, the deep intonations of his voice resonating with authority and sophistication. "Yes sir!" Various squad members assembled their Kidou specialists together, and within a few seconds a set of shoji doors appeared in thin air, glowing a bright light before sliding its doors open.

"Come," Byakuya commanded with a swift glance at his red-haired second-in-command. "it's about time that we go pay a visit to my foolish younger sister."

Although a brief look of discomfort crossed his features, Renji obliged.

"Yes, Captain."

**A/n: **I'd like to thank my reviewers this time around, because the truth is, I'm always filled with motivation to continue writing the next chapter with your prompts and praise. And although Chapter 8 didn't garner too many views this time around, I hope that if I continue to write, at the very least even, finish this novella, then that's satisfactory enough for myself alone.

I'd like to comment that this chapter marks the end of the "Introductory Arc", and will move on to the next. The next arc will be in the same timeline as the "Saving Rukia/Soul Society Arc" in the original series. Expect future chapters to be more battle-oriented, filled with angst over several betrayals, and perhaps an unprecedented separation of our hero and heroine.

Thanks for reading, as always. Until then, farewell.


	10. Progress

**AMASUKI**  
甘好き

_crisis rain_

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters for this absurdly long disclaimer.

Chapter 10: Progress

The sky was dark today – a shade of unhealthy, stale grey that reflected the more somber of the autumn days. Hisagi Shuuhei looked just as miserable as the weather – still suffering from restless nights that were plagued with insomnia. He sat tiredly at his desk, sorting out the mess that had accumulated over the past month. It was about time to organize everything; otherwise this unhealthy habit would become permanent.

A faint sound of a bronze gong resonated in the distance, its call mellow and mournful. Shuuhei paused momentarily in his task, freezing as he listened. This was rare – that was the signal for an emergency Captain's meeting. And although he wasn't invited to the party, if Tousen-taichou were to be away even for an hour's worth of time, he had to be present in place for his captain.

Standing up with a resigned sigh, Shuuhei hastily shuffled a stack of reports and placed them back down on his desk before picking up his Zanpakutou, sliding it into the folds of his sash, and exited the office. Things had not been in the best of moods lately; the announcement of high treason committed by one of their officers in the Gotei 13 had been quite the latest piece of news that stirred up way too many rumours.

Along the way outside the corridor, he found his captain walking briskly towards the main entrance; presumably well on his way to the Commander Captain's headquarters which also served as the meeting hall for the captains. "Tousen-taichou, your orders?" Shuuhei gave his captain a curt nod of his head, and the taller man simply nodded in response, eyes obscured by a thick visor. "Keep the Division stationed on stand-by. Await further orders once I come back from the summons."

"Understood." Every word was a trace of professionalism that he upheld in satisfactory perfection.

He watched his captain leave, exiting the main doors before disappearing in a haze. Looking at the sky, a strong wind blew hard, and he retreated back inside. It looks like there will be rain today.

* * *

She held the piece of refined steel steadily in her hand; the tip piercing the still air before her. Without letting it waver too much, she inhaled deeply and began to sharpen her focus, forcing her reiatsu to bend and obey. Slowly by her command, her pressure began to rise slightly, and upon reaction her Zanpakutou began to glow brightly.

"Linger; Soufun!" She commanded aloud, making sure her voice was clear with authority. The blade distorted as if it was a ripple upon water's surface, and instantaneously, billows of mist poured out from the sword, spilling and swarming the small forest clearing. It continued until the forest was surrounded in a dense fog, and Anzu stepped forwards, taking in another deep breath, eyes alert.

"Tsuchifuru." Small, fat clouds containing high-density reiatsu sprouted from the tip of her Zanpakutou, and as they slowly floated along the landscape, they began to take in the surrounding mist, swelling in size. The air began to clarify, and spying a rotting tree trunk not too far in the distance, Anzu directed the clouds where they began to attach themselves upon the wood.

And then, without warning, they exploded all of a sudden and bits of roots and dirt flew in every direction. Wiping her cheek from some of the soil that smudged her face, Anzu wiped her brow tiredly, before glancing down at her sword with an impressed smile on her face.

She had been training secretly on her own for a while now. Somehow being alone allowed her to concentrate much better than when she was with him. And it gave her a peace of mind; she could concentrate without worrying about ten million things that were bothering her in her life.

With a tired sigh she collapsed upon the grass, a large tree overlooking quietly from above. She laid down and stared up at the branches and dull foliage. It was a large cherry tree, but it wasn't blooming at this time of the year.

And suddenly, the tree was in full bloom with the bluest sky creeping gently in the background. Thousands of pale pink showered down silently, fluttering in the spring breeze. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, the sky was grey and the tree wasn't flowering.

"Ah…" She mused aloud, feeling quite ironic. "…this is where…" They had sat under this tree before, eating their lunch after a morning of hard training. She had never realised it until now – but she was instinctively revisiting all the places they had been together, just to stifle that missing ache somewhere inside her heart. Clapping a hand over her eyes, a crooked smile traced her mouth as she felt the cool air cling to her sweaty face.

She really couldn't stop thinking about him now that he's gone and came into her heart. Thoughts of him, and only him swarmed her mind, and it was driving her listlessly and hopelessly confused.

"No," she whispered aloud, mostly talking to herself as she continued to shade her eyes, feeling her lashes dampen with unshed tears. "…no, I'm just being a coward. Running away and never saying what I want to say…"

She sat up, and quickly wiped her eyes.

She's decided.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, Soul Society was already in a warzone.

Shuuhei stood over the unconscious figure of Abarai Renji, wrapped in a blanket that was already beginning to soak up the blood from his wounds. Medics were frantically preparing themselves for some life-saving intervention, and all he could do was watch without a word. His jaw clenched. So that was what the emergency meeting was about. The Captains had recently been adjourned, but things were only getting started.

This is war.

Striding briskly out of the tent, he was joined by Fukuda and Teraiji from his Division. "Captain Tousen's reported back to the Headquarters, sir!" Fukuda reported quickly, striding quickly to keep up with the brisk pace of his vice-captain. "The Ninth Division are preparing themselves to rally the intruders out of Soul Society!"

"I see. I'll rejoin the rest of our forces once we arrive back to headquarters." He replied monotonously, before disappearing in a flash. Reappearing a block down from the Sixth Division's entranceway, he continued to Shunpo his way through the labyrinth maze of Soul Society's inner complex. With a final leap, he landed in front of the Ninth Division's courtyard entrance – robes fluttering from his quick flight.

"Have all members report to the courtyard immediately!" Shuuhei commanded to the watch guards, striding past the entrance archways and towards the compound entrance. "War is at our hands; we need every able-bodied man to dispel the intruders out of Soul Society!"

"Hah!" The guards saluted in response, before dashing ahead to spread the news. All that was left was to issue out the orders to flush, sweep, and destroy the ingrates that dared infiltrate their home.

Shuuhei was about to step inside when a flutter of footsteps scratched noisily from behind. Turning around, he was mildly surprised to see Anzu running towards him, looking thoroughly worn and battered with a few grass stains on her uniform. "K-Kisaragi." He started anxiously, spying her frazzled state. "What – "

"Shuuhei…!" She stopped before him, resting for a moment as she caught her breath. She looked up at him, her eyes strangely looking rather serious about something. "I… I-I need to talk to you."

He frowned slowly, placing a hand on her head, like he always used to. "I'm sorry, but right now's not the time. There's been… a situation."

"W-What?" She stammered back. Her eyes widened when she saw that grimace on his face – her heart was already beginning to race so fast –

"War is breaking out. Right here, in Soul Society." He confirmed quietly, and she merely stared blankly back at him. Her hands somehow found each other and began to clutch her finger together tightly, trembling. "What…? War? What… I don't understand…" Struggling to find the words to convey her thoughts, Anzu could feel her mind beginning to paralyze from reality. What on earth did he mean by war?

Shuuhei closed his eyes. Her mouth quivered.

"Y-You're joking, right?" She asked in a whisper, as if she was afraid to hear his answer. He looked away, his face grave. The hand that was resting on her head was gone, and she watched it forlornly return back to his side.

"This isn't a joke. This is a real situation." He testily replied, and placed a hand upon her shoulder, as if that was enough reassurance for her being. "The Captains have all been summoned to an emergency meeting as to deal with the situation at hand. We already have one man down – Abarai Renji."

Another blow to her mind, and she covered her mouth in horror. "A-Abarai… you mean Sixth Division's…?"

"Yes. That's why I must make preparations right now. We need to form patrol squads and eliminate the intruders before they interfere with the execution." Shuuhei breathed in deeply. He sounded calm, but he was far from it. As to how so many intruders managed to infiltrate Soul Society, it could only mean betrayal from an inside source – something much more dangerous than dealing with high-powered humans.

"I-I… what should I do?" This was no time for her to spill her guts over a love confession. If anything, at the very least, if she could lessen his burden somehow… Anzu gripped the collar of her uniform tightly, staring steadily back at her vice-captain. Shuuhei paused for a moment, thinking about her proposal, before shaking his head. "I'm not sure yet, but when the time comes I'll call for you. Right now, please help me gather as many of the members as possible and bring them out here. I'll brief the rest later about what needs to be done." And with that, he left her, disappearing before she could utter another word.

A black Hell Butterfly approached her at that moment, wings flapping gently. _"This is an emergency announcement! All officers are now allowed to carry their weapons in public in lieu of the events!"_ She paled slightly, placing a shaking hand over the handle of her sword. They were now allowed to bring their own Zanpakutou around – does this mean that peaceful negotiations were not possible?

"I have to hurry." She whispered to herself, and dashed back inside.

* * *

The day had grown dark, the sky turning into the nightfall canvas before the evening grew old. Anzu sat outside, huddled by the main entrance as she clutched her sword to her chest. The night had grown quiet, but there was a stagnant feeling of unease in the air. The tall torch-lamps that were stationed by the entrance sparked and crackled once every while, and the watchmen stood stoically, their backs turned towards her, their faces to the darkness that loomed outside. Squeezing her knees together, she laid her forehead upon her legs, fatigued but unable to sleep.

A distant door could be heard as it opened, and quiet footsteps grew louder as they came closer. Anzu lifted her head up, looking around with muddled eyes and caught the figure of her Vice-Captain in sight. Shuuhei strode quickly over towards the watch guards, speaking with them in a low voice – too inaudible for her to hear clearly. After a short while, he nodded in approval and turned around, before catching her staring back at him.

"K-Kisaragi." He greeted with mild surprise, slowly walking over to where she was sitting. "What are you doing out here?"

She blinked back tired, orange eyes and looked up at the sky again. The clouds had misted over, blocking out the many stars that were without fail, somewhere out there. "Stargazing – or at least, attempting to."

"Oh… I see." Shuuhei quickly remembered the lockdown the Captains had placed for their Divisions not too long ago. It seems like regular officers won't be allowed to sneak out late at night, like how she used to before this crisis. "The torch light blots them out and you can't see them very well." Anzu continued, explaining carefully as she pointed up at the sky. He glanced up, and sure enough the bright lights from below made the sky a simple black.

He looked back down at her, watching her rest her chin back on her knees in a resigned matter. "You really like to stargaze, don't you?"

"It helps me keep a peace of mind; sort of like my own zen." She replied flatly, slowly blinking sleep-lidded eyes. "I couldn't go to sleep with what's going on recently, so I thought I might be able to if I came outside but…"

"…but I guess it's not helping much, is it?" He answered sympathetically, and took a seat beside her. She didn't seem to mind this time, only staring blankly ahead, at the unmoving horizon of the white walls that even blocked their view of the outside world – the world, outside the metropolis of Soul Society. Anzu shook her head in response. "No," She admitted, shuffling her feet together. "But I could keep trying until it does."

He couldn't help but to chuckle at her response. Her bottom lip twitched in response to his display of mirth, mildly irritated by the fact that he was silently laughing at her.

"So how's your training progressing?" He asked offhandedly, to which his question caught her off-guard. "Wh… how did you know that I was…?" She jerked her head around and her mouth parted in surprise. "I didn't tell anyone… I kept it a secret to myself-"

"I know." He cut her short, a knowing smile on his face. "I've got your back to look out after too, afterall." Anzu couldn't help but to furrow her brow at this and her fingers dug into the fabric of her hakama pants. "I… I just want to be someone who doesn't need to be protected." She mumbled under her breath. Shuuhei gave her an inquiring glance.

"You want to become stronger… is what you're saying?"

"At least," She sighed. "At the very least, where I don't have to see others getting hurt for my sake." And then, she stared straight at him, and he looked back at her, sensing the earnest feelings behind her words. As if, he suddenly became enlightened with the fact, that this was what had been going through her mind for a long time, and he had never noticed it until now.

"This has been bothering you for a long time." Shuuhei could only confirm this aloud, his head swimming with regrets and thoughts of what would have been, and what will in the future. Anzu took in a deep breath, before releasing it out into another sigh.

"It has been, yes." Grasping her Zanpakutou in her hand, she stretched out her arm with her sword before her. The sheath twinkled a little in the torch light. "I have a sword - a sword that is used to protect people with. But if the wielder is useless, then ultimately…" Her arm dropped back down, and Soufun hung in the crooks of her fingers, handle snapping against the ground. "…then the sword might as well be useless, too." Anzu whispered fiercely, and closed her eyes as her face contorted into self-loathing anger.

Shuuhei watched her without a word, his eyes softening at the sight of his subordinate belittling herself and her own abilities. "Kisaragi; without doubt at the beginning, I really thought of you as nothing more than a troublemaker. But I decided to set you straight, and perhaps in my own egoism, refine you into a better person as well as a Shinigami officer."

She looked back at him with confused eyes, wondering what on earth he was rambling on now.

"You don't have any real talent for Kidou; nor were you very good physically with Zanjutsu. But there's something called progress; overtime, you'll be able to discover things that you excel at, and things you are weak in. Focus on those strengths, sharpen your skills and in time, I'm sure you'll find your own method of protecting others." He leaned back, looking at the blackened sky again. Very faintly, just faintly, in the distance, a light shimmered in response.

She smiled a little, burying her face into her uniform. Shuuhei watched her compress herself together into a tight ball, suddenly feeling very worried that she might be crying.

"H-Hey…" He began, lifting a hand to reach over to her, but stopped when she straightened back out suddenly, a large smile on her face. Somehow, mirth returned to her features as she chuckled slightly, and faced him with rosy cheeks and a large smile plastered over her face.

Ah, he thought. It was a face of hers that he hadn't seen in a long, long while.

"Thank you." With a small grunt of effort, she pushed against her knees and stood up, dusting her robes before picking up her sword. Sliding it back into place by her hip, she turned around and faced him, her smile tapering off faintly. "I feel much better now. Thank you, Shuuhei."

"That's 'Hisagi-fukutaichou' to you, Kisaragi." He replied, smiling in response.

"Oh, that's right. I nearly forgot, pardon me for my rudeness." Anzu let another sarcastic chuckle escape her lips, but soon her expression softened once more. "You have a Vice Captain meeting in the morning, don't you?"

Shuuhei nodded. "We need to discuss in the interest of capturing the intruders as quickly as possible." He stood up after her, stretching his limbs as he did so. "But most importantly we need to stop Abarai's imprisonment. Captain Kuchiki had him sent to jail despite his serious injuries." Voice solemn now, he gave her a curt nod, before lightly smacking her on the back. "So it's bedtime now, and that means you too, Kisaragi."

Clutching her back in pain, she threw him a venomous look before rubbing the spot tenderly. "Okay, okay! I get it, sheesh…" Shuuhei laughed, before patting her gently. "Sorry, I hit you a bit too hard. Oh that's right - I forgot you were a fragile, little thing, forgive me." He smiled victoriously back at her, and her face grew scarlet with embarrassment mixed with rage.

"Don't grasp for straws here and use my own jokes!" She retorted, walking alongside of him as they returned back inside to the compound. As they bickered along the way, somehow Shuuhei felt that their relationship was slowly begin to return back to the way it was, and his heart settled in a sort of peace. As for Anzu, she wouldn't admit it, but she rather enjoyed the touch of his hand as he gently pushed her along, as if guiding her back to her room to rest.

Just for another night, she'll wait for him.

* * *

**A/n:** A quick update this time around, while I still have time to spare for the season. This chapter will be shorter than the ones I've published so far, with the intent as a quick introduction of what has happened so far.

For those who are unwise, this chapter has a jump in time from the last chapter, to about at least a week to let the initial events of Ichigo and his shenanigans to bust into Soul Society settle into place without having me to write a redundant recap on events that we are already aware of.

So far what has happened:

- Ichigo & co. have infiltrated Soul Society successfully, albeit separated.  
- Abarai Renji was subsequently defeated by Ichigo. He is thrown in jail while still unconscious and recovering from his injuries.  
- An emergency meeting for all the Captains was held, and  
- All Zanpakutou/Soul Cutters are now permitted to be carried in public by all acting officers.  
- The ban on full release/bankai has been lifted for all acting Captains.  
- The Vice Captains will hold their second meeting soon.

And that is all. Just thought you might like to know (that I'm doing my research properly too).

Thanks for reading, as always.


	11. Hallucination

**to the loveless**  
_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters for this absurdly long disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 11: Hallucination

For the first time in weeks, she had surprisingly slept well. And when early morning came and it was time to wake up, she sat for a long minute in the middle of her futon and blankets, feeling a strange calmness that had settled inside her heart since last night. At last, she pushed away the covers and stood up, white robes gleaming in the bright sunshine.

She stood in front of her mirror, glancing back at her usual face. With a comb, she carefully brushed out her tresses, the tips turning ochre from being bleached with the summer sun. Fingers intertwined with a black hair tye, and once she looked back at her reflection, her usual lopsided ponytail had been adjusted on. Pulling it out again, she opted for a different look, wondering how he might react if she wore her hair down today.

Alas, her bird's nest of a bed-head resembled a mangled, skinned cat without it being tamed, and so she reluctantly combed it back again, this time neatly tying her little bobble of a ponytail right above her left ear. Picking up the white ribbon she always used to tie her sleeves back, she rolled it over the palm of her hand, staring at it for a moment, before hesitantly tying a small bow around her ponytail.

"Hn." After she was pleased with the result, Anzu picked up Soufun that was propped up against the wall of her room, and exited her quarters.

The Division was uncannily quiet. She looked around, feeling slightly spooked despite the daylight hour that surrounded her. No one was here – or so, it seemed that way. Once she made herself to the dining hall, she opened the door to reveal a certain dark-haired lieutenant sitting by his lonesome at a faraway table, quietly enjoying his breakfast.

"Shuuhei?" She called out uncertainly, and true enough he turned around at the sound of his name, looking mildly surprised to see her. "Kisaragi? What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

She shrugged in response, and trotted over, taking a seat opposite of him. Making herself comfortable upon the zabuton cushion, she placed her hands upon her lap and peered curiously over at what he was having. A platter of salted mackerel, a bowl of soup, natto, and rice topped with wasabi and sesame shavings.

"Heeeehhh…" She quickly wiped her mouth before she could drool over the table, and sat up straight, watching him continuing to eat. "You have to attend the meeting soon, don't you?"

"That's right." He answered in-between bites, putting down his bowl of rice and took a sip of his soup. From beyond the rim of his soup bowl, he could spy two hungry eyes looking pitifully back at him, and he tried his best not to laugh. Instead, he placed his half-finished soup back down on the table, and pushed it over towards Anzu.

"Here, have it. You looked so pitiful, staring at me with those eyes of yours." He remarked, and Anzu looked down at his soup, then back at him with wide eyes. The liquid rippled gently, sparkling beneath the sunlight. "Eeeehhhh… but you've already drank half of it." She pouted aloud, slowly poking his bowl of soup back.

"Beggars can't be choosers." He grumbled, reaching for some mackerel.

In truth, Anzu was extremely happy about it, but somehow her stubbornness found its way, preventing her from saying what she really wanted. She grew silent now, gently staring at the bowl of soup that was slightly steaming before her, and held it both hands, cupping its warmth. "Then… _itadakimasu._" She thanked, taking a long sip.

_'Wait, wouldn't this be something like…'_ She thought as she drank, _'…what they call an "indirect kiss"?'_

Nearly spluttering her mouthful of miso back out, Anzu narrowly missed spraying Shuuhei's face with the soup and began hacking down a cough. Shuuhei watched her wordlessly as she continued to cough at the same time catching her breath for a full minute, his brow arched upwards questionably.

"Don't drink it all at once, or you'll choke!" He scolded her, and she buried her face into her sleeves, face heating up like an oven, the coughs subsiding to hiccups now. "Geez…" Shuuhei frowned, gathering his bowls and plate together and carried them over to the racks that held the dirty dishes and plates. "I'll fetch you a cup of tea." He called out, watching her lean against the table, ashamed.

"R-Right. Thanks." Anzu replied weakly, turning a flaming cheek away.

He returned shortly with a teapot and two cups, pouring each of them some hot jasmine tea. Anzu watched him pour her cup with such precision, and it washed over her like a wave, making her suddenly feel self-conscious. She glanced at her hands, wondering if she would be able to pour tea like that someday. Or even, wield a sword like him, someday.

"Here, drink up." He gestured to her steaming teacup, and proceeded to pour himself some tea was well.

"Amazing. Not one motion was a wasted effort!" She praised in delight, blowing at her cup to let it cool off. He chuckled, setting the teapot back down on a straw mat coaster and took a sip from his own cup. "Well, if you've been doing it as long as I have, then it becomes rather simple. Not that pouring tea itself should be terribly difficult."

She watched him take a sip of the hot tea without flinching at the heat, stared at her own cup that was still too hot to drink, let alone holding it without scorching her fingers off. Anzu stared determinedly before taking a sip too.

Over the rim of his teacup, he could see her eyes welling up in tears as she nearly dropped her cup back down on the table. "Oh for Christ's sake, what's wrong now?" Anzu shook her head, biting her tongue over and over and again.

"I dink I burned mah tung." She answered tearfully, and true enough the tip of her tongue looked a little more swollen than normal. Shuuhei sighed, placing his cup of tea down and looked around. Of course, with their lifestyle being so traditional, there weren't such things as ice dispensers in Soul Society. A small idea formed in his head, and he turned back to her cup of tea, placing two fingers on the rim.

"_Hyouga Seiran_." Upon his command, the tea began to freeze slightly, until it resembled multiple shards of ice floes upon a sea of tea. Anzu watched him silently as he continue to use this particular Kidou spell that froze her tea until it was nothing more than a cup of ice shards.

"H-How did you do that?" Gaping at his incredible feat, she touched her cup. It was cold – as expected, and not an illusion, it seems. "It's a Hadou spell," He explained, picking up a shard of ice and examining it. "Although, it's not normally used to freeze a cup of tea like this, so I narrowed its power down by at least a small fraction of it, and used the freezing ability to make some ice."

She had realised, that although he was a lieutenant, to be able to control the reiatsu output of a Hadou spell to make use of it on a miniscule scale, was terribly impressive.

"Open up." He ordered, and before she could utter another word he had her chin in his grasp, grasping it with that same, gentle roughness so long ago. He placed the ice into her mouth carefully, before letting her go, and her head bobbled down wordlessly. Anzu closed her mouth, feeling the stinging cold brushing against her tongue until it melted entirely – a pleasant sensation.

But what did she derive pleasure in more? The ice – or his touch?

"Better now?" Shuuhei asked, feeling slightly better to see that she wasn't in any particular pain anymore. Honestly, looking after her was like looking after a child. With a silent nod of her head, Anzu reached for another piece of ice, silently eating this strange dessert with a pensive look on her face.

"By the way, I just remembered." He started up again, watching her munch on the ice. "Didn't you have something to tell me?"

"Eh?" She nearly dropped the piece of ice she was currently nibbling upon. Oh, that's right – she did, but… Anzu looked back at his face, his eyes expectantly staring back at her. She could tell him. She really could. There was no one around and it was just the both of them. Alone, together.

But was this really the right time?

"You have to get going soon," She reminded him, forcing a smile on her face. "It's not that important anyway." _Liar._

He looked slightly puzzled for a moment. "Didn't you say it was something important yesterday?"

"Oh, well it's not too important now, so…" She trailed off, before leaning over and giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Anyway! You should go now, or you'll be late!" _Lies, they were lies._

He glanced at the clock in the room. "Ah, you're right. Meeting starts in ten minutes. I better hurry, or I'll be late." Shuuhei pushed himself up to his feet, and Anzu did so as well, following him towards the hall entrance. Making sure his lieutenant badge was strapped on securely around his left arm, he gave her a curt smile, feeling strangely pleasant to have someone see him off. "Then, I'm off."

"Wait a sec!" She stopped him before he could disappear from her again, holding on to his arm. He stopped in surprise to find her restraining him from leaving, and then watched her remove the ribbon from her hair. It was the same white one she used to tie her sleeves back during practice.

She fumbled it in her fingers, as if to contemplate her decision, before quickly tying it messily around his left arm, wound tightly around his lieutenant's badge. Shuuhei blinked down at her lopsided ribbon, before looking back at his subordinate who suddenly shied away from him. "Ki… Kisaragi?"

"_Omamori._ It's a good luck charm," She insisted, trying her best to keep her cool, and at the very least, looking like she wasn't going to erupt into a full facial flush. "J-Just so, you know, in case anything happens…"

He wanted to tell her that she was being silly and that a piece of ribbon wasn't exactly something that could save a man's life, but he knew better now, than to trample over her feelings. Shuuhei let out a sarcastic snort though, patting the white bowtie with a small smile.

"Thanks."

She watch him turn his back against her as he headed out the entranceway, and before she knew it, there was a sudden gust and as her eyes spied beyond the strands of her flying hair, his figure against the blue sky was gone without a trace.

For some reason, Anzu felt that she had to give him that ribbon, as if to settle down that part of her heart that felt an ominous unease in the air.

* * *

Shuuhei landed neatly upon the bridge that convalesced the official building for all meetings held for the lieutenants. He had been using Shunpo so much lately it was becoming a bit of a habit, he sourly thought, as he opted to walk the remaining portion towards the conference. It wasn't like the situation at hand gave him the luxury to stop and smell the flowers, so to speak.

Entering the tall, white pillar of a building, he was greeted by several other lieutenants that were already present. Matsumoto, Kira, Omaeda, and Iba were gathered around, chatting and making small talk before the meeting officially began. Kurotsuchi Nemu stood stoically away from the group, accompanied with Isane who was talking rather animatedly towards the silent, expressionless woman.

His eyes locked with the six-foot tall Fourth Division medic, and Isane shot him a cold glare before continuing on with her one-sided conversation.

Scratching his head, Shuuhei shrugged it off and approached Kira and the others.

"Ohhh, Hisagi-san! It's been a while!" Iba Tenzaemon greeted the lieutenant immediately, his usual friendly self emerging into play despite the recent events. "Iba-san, it's been a while, yes." Shuuhei politely replied. Everyone else seemed to be trying their best to look cheerful. Renji's hospitalization must have put a damper on everyone's moods.

"Still… to have Abarai defeated… what on earth are those intruders?" Kira replied quietly, voice fraught with tension. Matsumoto cradled her arms together, looking just as sullen. "This is exactly why we're holding a meeting; to discuss about how to repel them from attacking Soul Society."

Omaeda let out a large sigh. "Tch, I didn't sign up for this farce! Oy, you'd think with every officer patrolling Soul Society, they'd be dead by now!"

"And yet, they've all evaded capture so far." A voice replied tersely from behind, and Ise Nanao appeared, fixing the balance of her spectacles while holding that report book of hers tightly around the crook of her arm. "These are certainly no ordinary drifters we're dealing with. We need to come up with a highly strategic plan."

"I agree with Ise," Shuuhei spoke up once more, rubbing his left arm instinctively. "Barging in recklessly may cost us casualties."

"Like how poor Renji ended up on a hospital cot? In jail, nonetheless." Matsumoto threw her hands up in exasperation. "The poor guy got smoked when he didn't listen to orders! I think that's a given."

"Exactly." Nanao pursed her lips together, before staring at Shuuhei's lieutenant badge. "But aside from this, Hisagi-san… what on earth is that on your arm badge?"

On cue, everyone has their eyes glued around his left arm, sporting the white bowtie that Anzu had oh-so graciously tied around his arm. "Er…" He started uncertainly, stopping once Matsumoto leaned in to examine it upon closer inspection.

"I've been meaning to ask you that too!" She exclaimed, blinking her large eyes at the white ribbon. Somehow, she's felt that she's seen this before… "Ara? Isn't this Anzu-chan's?"

"_Anzu-chan?_" Everyone chorused in unision, puzzlement filling their voices.

"Anzu-chan…? Do you mean Kisaragi-san?" Kira turned towards Matsumoto, who now had a big, fat knowing smile on her face when Shuuhei didn't answer her immediately. "Ahhh, so it really is! Then," She stifled a laugh, before elbowing him on the arm, "Things have been… _well_ the past few days, hmm?"

Shuuhei who was in dumbfounded shock at Matsumoto's words, stared back at her while Kira opened his mouth, closing it, before opening it again, gaping like a fish out of water.

"H-Hisagi-san? Isn't she, you know…? _Underaged?"_

"W-What?" Shuuhei looked horrified at Kira's accusation as sweat began to line along his brow. "N-No! It's nothing like that! I don't even – "

"Pervert." Isane flatly interrupted, her eyes drilling against his panicked face.

Silence filled the room.

"Hisagi-san." Iba placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter what others say, I still respect you."

"Iba-san…"

"…But I never knew you were a lolicon." There was a wave of disappointment in the Seventh Division's lieutenant's voice now, and Matsumoto broke into raucous laughter, giggling uncontrollably as she held her stomach tightly, in hopes that she wouldn't fall over the ground from laughing so hard. Shuuhei immediately grabbed the end of the ribbon, pulling it undone and stuffed into his robes pocket.

"I'm not a lolicon, and Kisaragi's…!" He stopped, unable to continue on with his sentence. Wondering why for a brief moment, he looked at everyone's expectant faces on him. Kisaragi? What was she exactly?

_Exactly what was she to him?_

"She's… she's just like a sister to me. That's all." He added quietly.

"O-Oh!" Kira bowed his head, scratching his chin awkwardly. "I-I see, I'm sorry for suddenly…"

"Oh, so that's how it is?" Nanao seemed to be sharing some sort of secret laugh that she herself only knew, but she smiled anyway – a rare sight. "I suppose as long as you don't end up like my captain, that's always a good thought to know about."

"H-Hey…"

Matsumoto, for the most part, had laughed out all the mirth, and stood idly by the rest, looking slightly perturbed at the sudden revelation.

_'Anzu-chan…'_

Her thoughts were broken when an ear-piercing scream echoed into the conference hall. Everyone froze for a moment, their eyes regaining that professional look of alertness. "What was that scream just now…?" Isane asked timidly, looking around with wide eyes.

"It came from the direction of the eastern Daishouheki!" Iba confirmed, and rushed out towards the entrance. Shuuhei froze for a moment, and then followed after him, with the others running behind, trailing him closely.

"T-That… that was Hinamori's voice!" Kira choked out with a disturbed look in his eyes, his ears still ringing with her scream. Surging on ahead in worry, he rushed in front of Hisagi, coursing on ahead. Shuuhei gritted his teeth before hastening his pace.

Turning around the corner that led towards the Holy Wall, they spotted the huddled figure of Hinamori Momo, nearly collapsed to her knees before the great expanse of white. "What's wrong, Hinamori-kun?" Kira shouted out, dashing towards her trembling frame. "What…" He stopped, skidding to a halt when he noticed the trail of dark red staining the wall.

She couldn't speak, paralyzed in shock, only letting out croaks and moans of horror as she continued to stare upwards at the sky, towards the very top of the Holy Wall – and as Shuuhei's eyes followed the gruesome trail of blood, pinned at the very top was –

"_Aizen-taichou!_" Hinamori howled out in grief, her eyes swelling with unshed tears at the sight of her slaughtered Captain. Shuuhei could feel his blood run cold, staring at the vacant expression of the Captain covered in blood, pinned and stabbed through his heart with his own sword.

As if on impulse, Hinamori threw herself against the Holy Wall, wailing her heart out while calling out for her captain. "Aizen-taichou! _Aizen-taichou!_" Endlessly she cried out, her voice cracking. "This can't be happening…!"

"Oya? Who's screaming so early in the morning?"

The lieutenants quickly found themselves in the presence of Ichimaru Gin, looking rather composed as a pleased cat that had swallowed a canary without holding back. Hinamori slowly turned her head around in tears, shaking, seeing the devilish smile upon his face.

_'Beware of the Third Division. And especially…'_

Her breathing was ragged, eyes still blurred from all the tears that had been pouring out without end so far, and Hinamori felt her heart clench in anger.

_'…when Aizen is talking a walk alone at night.'_

"It was _you_!" Letting out a shriek, she was up on her feet in less than a second, and with a swift kick against the wall she propelled herself towards the white-haired captain, her hand already wrenched around her Zanpakutou's handle, ready to draw her blade out in a strike. Whipping it out, she swung her sword towards the man's neck, ready to slice his head off in revenge.

Her assault was immediately stopped when Kira interfered, parrying against her blade with his own. As if she could not comprehend why her good friend was taking the side of the traitor, she faltered for a moment, face wrenched in pain. "Kira-kun… why?"

"I am the lieutenant of the Third Division!" He announced gravely, looking down at her distraught face. It pained him, but his purpose to protect his captain was absolute. "I cannot let allow any reason for you to point your sword at my captain!"

Hinamori struggled against this reckless tirade, her blade moaning out a shrill cry as the edge pressed against his, the opposing swords shaking with uncertainty. "…Please move aside, Kira-kun." She whispered.

"I cannot." He replied tightly.

"Move… _aside_!" Tears were beginning to line along her eyes, and pearls of water were slowly streaking down her pale face.

"I won't!" This time, he refused her with more force. Hinamori's eyes twitched, her face slowly shifting into rage.

"What part of "move aside" do you not understand?" She screamed, suddenly pushing against his parry with much more strength. He persevered, holding back against her anger, and his own patience was beginning to wear thin.

"What part of "I can't", do _you_ not understand?" He retorted angrily, and without a moment's notice Hinamori grasped her Zanpakutou with both hands, gripping it tightly.

"Snap! _Tobiume_!" Her sword exploded with reiatsu, and prongs suddenly appeared along the edge of her blade, glowing brightly.

"What…"

The next thing Shuuhei knew, was the explosion that occurred within that one second time-frame. A bead of sweat ran down between his eyes, not only from the sudden blast of heat from the fireball that exploded in the midst of the grounds, but from the fact that Ichimaru Gin had suddenly stepped back from harm without his noticing - only until now, when he suddenly spotted the pale captain standing at the far back with a thin smile upon his fox-like features.

His eyes could not trail that man's movements – at all.

Kira was then flying out of the smoke, having narrowly dodged the dangerous explosion. "You've released your Zanpakutou…! You're disgraceful!" He growled, watching her hold her stance in the distance, brandishing her sword antagonistically at him. If he could still knock some sense into her… it might prevent them from further confrontation.

"Think about what you're doing right now!" He called out towards her. "Don't mix personal feelings with official business, Lieutenant Hinamori!"

However, she was beyond the idea of cooperation for she raised her sword once more, forming a red orb of destructive reiatsu at the tip of one of the prongs. With a quick swing, she sent it flying towards him, and the rest of the lieutenants scattered away just in time. Kira sidestepped evasively, watching the plume of red blast the building from behind, chipping its side.

"…If you insist, I have no choice but to treat you as an enemy."

He flew up high in the air with Shunpo, his arm stretched back as if to strike down at her from above. "Lift your head," She saw him flying from the skies, and readied her sword to strike back, eyes still stained with frustrated tears. "_Wabisuke_!"

A haze of a figure flew in, stopping both of their paths into place. As the smoke cleared, Hitsugaya Toushirou could be seen, looking less than amused at the situation he was witnessing at the moment.

"Don't move." He ordered coldly, shooting Hinamori a displeased glance. She trembled, lips parting to say his name, but the shame overwhelmed her and she was rendered voiceless for a moment. But no matter, he was her childhood friend, and so she mustered up the courage one more time, like how she did to fight for justice in the name of her deceased beloved.

"Toushirou-kun…" She meekly started, a sudden shred of hope blooming inside of her. He came to save her – he came to take her side. After all, he was the one who warned her…

"Restrain them. _Both_ of them." He didn't even throw a second look at her way, and was soon beckoning for the rest of the lieutenants. Hinamori's eyes wavered in despair; her heart crumbling. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't supposed to happen. _Why…?_

"I'm sorry, Momo-chan." Matsumoto quietly apologized before head-locking the younger girl in her arms, with Iba restraining her arm, forcing her to drop her sword. Shuuhei quickly Shunpo'd behind Kira, pulling him back and grabbing his sword arm tightly.

"Take them away and lock them up! This will be reported to the Commander Captain." He barked, and without having him say it a second time, the offenders and their captors were gone.

Shuuhei took one last look at the small captain's back, before hauling Kira away towards the direction towards the prison cells.

* * *

He returned late that night, exhausted mentally beyond belief. Shuuhei stepped into the quiet Division. Things had really been restless lately, and members of his squad were beginning to worry about the war-like situation. As for tonight, he faintly remembered that it was the Ninth Division's turn to do night patrol, which explained the absence of the members during the morning. Except for the watchmen at the front entrance, the others were sleeping during the day and awake at night – all for the sake of catching the drifters.

Stifling a yawn, Shuuhei walked down the empty hallway, looking around for any signs of the other members. When he couldn't find a spot of life, he rubbed his head in absent-minded puzzlement. He wasn't sure if he should feel impressed by their eagerness to participate in night patrol, or disappointment to know that there was no one around.

She crept silently, forcing herself to hide her own reiatsu all for the sake of this little prank of hers. Sliding slowly along the floorboards to cease any noise that she made, she was beginning to catch up from behind, watching him walk down the hallway. Good, good, this was going well so far…

Leaping towards his right side, she grabbed for his arm, swinging it like a monkey swinging in the trees. "Shuuhei! You're finally back!" Anzu exclaimed aloud. Shuuhei however, was suddenly startled by movement on his right-hand side, and by reflex shook her off, throwing her across down the hallway.

"_Hyiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_" A strange, gurgled scream escaped her throat as she flew past at least twenty shoji doors lined along the hallway, hurtling through the air like a space shuttle launch before landing into a messy tumble at the very end. She knocked over a rack of practice wooden swords in the process, the rack crumbling from the impact like toothpicks being blown away by the wind. Shuuhei blinked in confusion, before realising who he exactly had thrown down the hallway. "Goddammit! Kisaragi!" He yelled after her, watching her weakly claw her way out from the pile of broken wood.

He hurried over, helping pull her out from the mess. "Kisaragi, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? No injuries?" He asked quickly in panic, patting her shoulders and arms to see if there were any cuts or bruises.

"That was mean, Shuuhei!" She exploded with a stomp of her foot, massaging the back of her head. "Why did you suddenly throw me like a rag doll?"

"Why did you suddenly came out at me like that?" He retorted, giving her a knuckle punch lightly on the top of her head. Anzu winced in pain. "I… I can't help it if my reflexes are faster than my thinking!"

Anzu cradled the crown of her head, blinking back tears of pain. "I thought you'd be used to my jokes by now… geez!"

He sighed, glancing at the mess with a weary glance. "At least you're alright."

She bit her lip. He seemed rather low in spirits.

"So how did the meeting go?" Anzu asked, quickly changing the subject – and immediately regretted asking when his expression darkened. He sighed deeply again, walking towards the broken heap of wood and began to rearrange and tidy things up. She watched him with worry in her eyes, clutching the hem of her sleeves tightly, like how she always did when she was at unease.

"…Shuuhei?"

Propping the last piece of splintered wood against the wall, he dusted his hands and turned back towards her, a tired expression on his face.

"Would you like to know? It's a bit of a long story."

Anzu already knew her answer, and cracked a small smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll listen."

And then for a while, no words were exchanged – but she simply waited, sitting by the porch outside of the indoor dojo. Pushing the rest of the sliding partition open, she let in a cool breeze float inside, a welcome change to the musty smell of leather, wood, and sweat. The moon that night was exceptionally bright, and so she sat down upon the wooden porch in silent awe while tucking her legs in together.

He returned back to her side soon enough, feeling slightly odd and amused at the fact that he was yet again, sitting down to talk to her at this late hour of the night. Wasn't it just last night they had done the same thing?

"I'm guessing the meeting didn't go smoothly, huh?" Anzu commented gingerly as she continued to look at the big, round moon. Dark clouds that surrounded its glacial surface were illuminated softly around its perfect edges. Shuuhei looked downcast for a moment, before pinching the space between his eyes momentarily.

"Captain Aizen was killed." He stated flatly as he remembered the awful sight in the early morning. Hinamori, who was crazed beyond grief – and the dangling body of the Fifth Division captain, murdered brutally with his own sword. Anzu's hand, which had been resting against the porch floorboards, twitched at his words before her fingertips pressed hard upon the solid surface; shaking, trembling. And then Shuuhei hated how he had to be the bearer of bad news, having to relive through the horrific events of the day, and having to see the pained faces of the people he tells…

"When?" Anzu's fingers stopped gnawing at the floorboards, but her eyes were glued to the floor. "This morning, before the Vice Captain's meeting." He informed heavily. "Hinamori found him… his body."

The peace was crumbling.

"She later got into an altercation with Kira. They were both arrested." He shifted slightly in his seat, his voice heavy, his heart even heavier.

"So this is war." She finally replied, murky eyes tracing back the outline of the moon. "Just when I thought I…"

"You thought what?" He asked curiously when she trailed off, failing to finish her sentence. There was something odd about this – about _her_; and he couldn't put a finger on it. But Anzu merely shook her head, her head of wild cherry hair obscuring her eyes from his sight.

"I told you I grew up in Rukongai before." Slowly, the words came out – hesitant words they were, but nonetheless she was speaking. As if she had never told anyone before, some sort of sacred secret she had been holding within herself this entire time. _Rukongai._ Shuuhei distantly recalled the little bet they had made together.

Does that mean that their training was over now?

"Ah, you did." He confirmed uncomfortably, as if he wasn't sure on how to receive such brooding revelations. "But I thought that you wouldn't say until…"

"The bet's over now," Her voice was exasperated, a sigh fulfilling the end of her words. "From today on, I'll be responsible after my own progress." At least with this, she could free another burden on his shoulders. Yes… she had thought about it, for a terribly long time, the inconvenience she was bringing him and that right now, the only thing he needed to focus, was priorities for their Division.

Not her.

"Kisaragi…" What was she saying? She couldn't be giving up so easily…?

"My grandmamma used to buy those cheap little bags of rock candy for me." Again, she sliced the silence and his thoughts, and he could only watch as her face softened into a strange expression he did not recognize. A face, he had never seen before.

When was she so capable of making such a tender expression?

"Even though we were dirt poor and we lived in a small, run-down hut outside the market, she'd take me for walks outside and buy me things with the money she makes from her tailoring." Anzu continued, stretching out her palm and envisioning the colourful pieces of sugar upon her skin. "I've always took things for granted, and I was just happy; living with grandmamma."

His brow burrowed at her story. He didn't like where it was headed.

"Until one day, she couldn't feed me anymore. I just got too hungry." A rueful laugh escaped into the night air. Anzu inhaled sharply, letting it out in a slow sigh. "So I decided to leave and become a Shinigami. Become an officer, earn a salary, and maybe I could support her like how she supported me in the past.

"It's been six years now." She counted with her fingers, numbering each and every year she could remember clearly. "Not a long time, but… grandmamma was already too old."

He looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." Anzu smiled crookedly, sounding as if he was being silly for saying such things. And he really was – if there was someone to blame, she would blame it on God. But all things must go eventually, she was taught, and that all things must have an end.

"I'm apologizing because I've never took in the consideration that your past would be… something tragic." Shuuhei corrected himself. She looked a little surprised, but pressed a smile on her face at his sincerity. "You didn't know, so I don't blame you for assuming. Besides," she stretched her arms out, watching the edges lined with moonlight. "I'd rather have people be happy around me, rather than pitying my past. I just thought you would like to know, that's all.

"After all," The moon was obscured by her outstretched fingers, five dark fingers brushing against its ghostly visage. "I'm sure everyone else has something painful in their past. Like yourself, for example, Shuuhei." The fingers fluttered back down. She turned her head to gaze at his right eye, and the three, long scars that ran down his face, ravaging the once-perfect skin. "I'm pretty sure you didn't ask for those scars of yours."

A brief, momentary look of pain crossed his features. She caught that expression, holding it in her mind's eye for a full moment, and her mouth twitched open.

"Sorry, I acted like I knew everything." She immediately mumbled out an apology. "You don't have to say anything about it."

He didn't. He sat there, looking mildly remorseful, and began quietly distancing his thoughts. Instead, after a short moment if silent unrest, he uncovered the handle of white ribbon from his robes. "Ahh!" Anzu immediately exclaimed in surprise once she caught sight of it. "Why's it all mussed up?"

"I-I still don't know how I feel about having this being tied around my lieutenant's badge." He grumbled moodily, trying his best to untangle the mess. With a scolding click of her tongue, Anzu plucked one end of the ribbon, deft fingers loosening the strands. "Why? After all the trouble I went just to give you this…" She fussed noisily, folding the ribbon up into quarters, and then eighths. "Fine, fine, I'll just slip it in-between your badge and your band if you're so embarrassed."

He watched her diligently work on his arm again, and thought that if she put as much effort as she did with her training as she did towards these sort of things, that would be remarkably wonderful. "Kisaragi," He began curtly, and she paused, glancing back at him. "What is it?"

"Do you still want to continue the training? At least, until everything's over and we can resume back to our normal duties?" He asked her carefully, watching her orange eyes absorb in his proposal, before they too, seemed to glance away. "Ah, well. Only if you have time." She replied good-naturedly, patting his badge. "There, all done. I'm in no hurry to get stronger if it's at the expense of your time."

"I-I see." He was surprised by her overly-mature response. Perhaps he had misjudged her. "Then, we'll leave it at that. Good night, Kisaragi." He stood up, gently hammering his left shoulder with his fist, massaging out the day's aches and pains. "You should get to bed soon as well."

"I know. Good night." She watched him disappear into the hallway, her heart fluttering back into a state of disarray. Just when she had thought she was prepared to tell him everything, she held back at the very last second.

Inside, she pitifully knew she was afraid of losing this special relationship. One step further, and she may tip the balance.

She'll keep on waiting.

* * *

**A/n:** So this annoying little authoress has decided to change the entire story name. Yes, it is now called 'to the loveless', your eyes are not deceiving you. There wasn't really any particular urge to change the title aside from the fact I felt that 'Amasuki' didn't live up to its meaning of the overall story, so apologies. It will be 'to the loveless' from now on, no more changes.

The upcoming chapters will become a little sporadic in terms of timeline; there may be certain time gaps (insignificant, perhaps a gap of a day or two) whilst certain chapters may bridge together to cover events within one day. This is just to let you know beforehand so you wouldn't be confused with a thousand million things occurring all at once.

Thank you for those who continuously reviewed this little story of mine! It's really helping me push through writer's block during dark times.

I'm thinking of attempting a fixed update schedule. Perhaps weekly, depending on how things go.

Thanks for reading, once again.


	12. wretched automations

**to the loveless  
**_by crisis rain_

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters for this absurdly long disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 12: wretched automations

The next two days after that certain night left both of them plagued with the duties of capturing the drifters. Kuchiki Rukia's execution date and time had been changed once again, but this time it was final – there will be no more changes, the Captain Commander had explicitly stated. However, that was just the least of their problems – suspicion amongst all officers concerning the death of Aizen Sousuke has thrown everyone in turmoil, especially the Captains. Anzu could only hold her trembling chest as she felt one Captain's reiatsu explode to another, fighting against one another despite this critical situation.

She was sent to work with the Fourth Squad upon hearing news of Hanatarou's defection. With a heavy heart, she set herself to work amongst the Fourth Squad members as they brought in dozens of injured, more or less from being wounded from the confrontations between a certain Quincy and Captain Kurotsuchi. As she tended to members of her own Division, she couldn't help but to wonder what on earth he was doing at the moment.

Fukuda lay weakly on a cot not too far away from where she was. Quietly making her way over, Anzu knelt down beside him, checking to see if his breathing had stabilized yet. "Ki… Kisaragi?" He called out weakly. "Fukuda…? Fukuda, it's me, Kisaragi! You're awake!" She exclaimed with a breath of relief, wiping her sweaty brow with her wrist. "Thank goodness you came to, we found you unconscious not too long ago…"

"Eleventh… Division…" He muttered, struggling out words despite the pain he was in. "…The Eleventh Division… attacked the patrol squad…"

Anzu's eyes grew wide.

"The Captain… needs to know…" With one last heave of effort, Fukuda sank back into a state of unconsciousness. "F-Fukuda!" Anzu shook his arm, trying to jar him awake. "Someone! Someone help him! F-Fukuda's…!"

Two medics– one male, on female, came running over, their hands enveloped in the medic's white gloves and sleeves tied back with white strips of cloth. "Prepare the anaesthetics!" The female ordered, and the male obliged, taking out his medical pack while preparing the drug in a syringe. "He needs to undergo an emergency operation. The internals were heavily damaged from blunt force trauma. There is some bruising around the relative area…"

She stood up, backing away from Fukuda's motionless body, before grabbing her Zanpakutou and ran off, feet picking up pace as she flew down the corridors tirelessly. Her eyes searched for the exit, and soon she was outside in a large, empty stone courtyard in front of the Fourth Division barracks. Stretching her hand out, a black Hell Butterfly flew from her sleeve, wings fluttering as it flew alongside her with ease. "Tell Captain Tousen and Vice-Captain Hisagi that several members of the 9th Division patrol squad were attacked by the Eleventh Division! This is Kisaragi Anzu reporting, I'll be back at headquarters shortly." She whispered, watching it fly off higher into the blue air before disappearing into the faint horizon. It will reach headquarters before she did, but she was going to go anyway, because she…

Feeling her legs tremble, Anzu soon rolled to a stop while clutching for support at the nearby wall. With a hand on her knees and her chest rising heavily as she panted for breath, she swallowed hard and felt her throat starting to tear up into a choke from her pounding heart. The world as she knew it was starting to slowly crumble away; seeing Fukuda's ravaged state had suddenly thrust her into the vicissitude of war. Grunting as she managed to straighten herself out, Anzu resumed her dash back to the Ninth Division, face flecked with beads of perspiration.

"I need to hurry…" She half-mumbled to herself, solely focusing in planting one foot ahead of the other as fast as she could.

Solid contact with another body mass sideswiped her to the side – and Anzu, shocked at the sudden upheaval of her world rolling upside down tumbled to the ground pathetically, her face smudging with dirt as it scraped against the ground. Getting back up painfully, she saw that she had collided into a certain red-haired officer, and her eyes grew slightly wide in surprise when she saw who it was. "A-Abarai-san!"

He shook the aches away, his sight blacking out from the sudden rush of blood surging from his head. His body was still weak, but he can endure it. He was trained to withstand the body's limitations. When his vision cleared, Renji glanced over to the small, frail young woman who laid on the floor in half-stupor, gawking back at him. "Kisaragi…" He started off hesitantly, and Anzu flew to her feet within the next instant, hands patting roughly down on his shoulders.

"A-Abarai-kun! You're alright!" She exclaimed incredulously despite the growing concern that was clouding her eyes. "Sh… Hisagi-fukutaichou and Rangiku-san had been so worried about you!" Renji cracked a small smile at the small revelations he received from the shorter girl, but it was a grim smile nonetheless. "Thanks for your concern, but I need to hurry." He quickly brushed her hand off, getting back up on his feet with ease. There was no time to lose – he had to catch up with that bastard.

"W-Wait a moment; didn't they throw you in jail?" Her murmur broke the silence, and Renji looked at her with a tired expression; as if he didn't feel the need to explain the situation for her, nor does he wanted a confrontation about particular matters that happened to be rather fragile. And he didn't say anything, but pressed onwards towards his original destination, quickly walking away without another word. There was no time – if he wanted to get stronger, then he needed to…

He stopped when he felt the sharp point of a blade press against his back. Turning his head around, he almost sneered at the sight of her, raising her sword against him. Her – an unseated officer – against him – a lieutenant. It was almost unbearably unthinkable.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked coldly as his sharp gaze narrowed down menacingly at her.

"Stopping you." Anzu replied curtly, her brow furrowing into a frown. Despite her bold words, her eyes were shaking, and he could feel the trembling of her hands from the slight wavering of her blade. "I remember clearly now, that the orders were to keep you confined in your cell, Abarai-fukutaichou."

"Screw orders, this is no time to play –" He was cut short for he had to take an evasive step back at the immediate moment she swung her blade at him. Anzu resumed a battle ready stance, all the while gripping her sword nervously together in both hands. Oh, she was nervous, alright. Hell, she was scared as death. This is a lieutenant she was challenging. But she was stupid, and her stupid tendencies often brought her into trouble. No choice but to deal with her problems then head-on, right?

"Please return back to the Fourth Division and surrender yourself!" Anzu declared loudly this time, taking a step forwards. Renji closed his eyes.

And then she felt her body crumple up in pain, her frame feeling heavy as it fell towards the floor, exhausted of movement. Renji stood above her, his sword already drawn out. Anzu barely nudged her head to the side with difficulty, her eyes transfixed in disbelief. She couldn't even see the moment he had drawn out his sword, let alone dodge it. "I didn't want to do this, I'm sorry." He apologized quietly in the stillness, and the wind whistled along the metal as he flicked the blood off his blade in one, swift stroke. His footsteps took off, and he began to walk away from the fallen girl.

"Wait!" She gasped aloud, pushing a palm against the floor. Something fell heavily on the stone tiles, she couldn't tell what – was it blood? Regardless, she pulled herself up using her blade as leverage, and Renji stopped briefly, not bothering to look back. "You'll only hurt yourself," he drawled aloud. "Don't waste your life on something as stupid as this."

Anzu had to chuckle at his words. "I'm sorry, but I'm just too stupid to understand." Gripping her sword tightly, she held it out in front of her. "Linger; Soufun!"

A blast of icy, cold mist enveloped the area. Renji narrowed his eyes. So she could release her Shikai – perhaps he had underestimated this unseated officer after all, he thought wryly. Particles of water surged and thickened, until the fog made it almost impossible to see clearly. "You idiot, this sort of child's play is…" He stopped in mid-sentence, eyes widening slightly. Where was she? Renji could clearly feel his own reiatsu signature – so his senses haven't been interfered with since her release. But this feeling… he was feeling her reiatsu from every direction, making it impossible to detect where she was exactly in this obfuscating fog.

The answer then quickly clicked in his mind. _'So this fog is composed of entirely her reiatsu and emitting her signature. It's blocking out my ability to track her down.'_ He thought with a frown. _'What an annoying Shikai.'_

The mist was beginning to thin out much to his relief when he could make out the blue sky as the fog lifted. And beyond the swirls of white mist, he could faintly spot her figure, standing idly outside of the fog-barrier she had created. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work!" He whipped out his sword, focusing his reiatsu for a short moment. "Howl; Zabimaru!"

His katana transformed into the three-segmented blade-whip shape, with each prong glistening viciously in the glamour of mist. A thrust of his hand – and he sent his blade hurtling towards her smokey body outlined in the thinning fog. Anzu glanced up in surprise just in time, trying to parrying it from above – however, the three prongs managed to slide over her blade and slashed into her left shoulder, cutting in deeply and drawing blood. With a choking scream of pain, she retreated backwards quickly, watching his Zanpakutou's blade-whip return back to his side.

"Tsuchifuru!" She cried out, and the fog began to evaporate quickly. Renji looked around at the disappearing mist, before realising a plump, looking cloud composed of condensed reiatsu had already cluttered around his feet. His eyes widened, but he only had a fraction of a second to realise what would come next.

An impressive explosion could be seen detonating in the area, and a large plume of blue-white fire heaved upwards before disappearing with the wind. Down below, the surrounding walls that used to be pristine white were now charred black from the attack, and slowly Anzu made her way towards the figure of Abarai Renji who laid face-down, unmoving. Clutching her shoulder while dragging her sword behind, she took weary steps towards the lieutenant she had somehow miraculously defeated –

A gurgled scream cut short rang out. In less than a second, he was already up on his feet and had swiftly delivered a finishing strike upon her abdomen with the pommel of his sword. Her eyes glazed over, spying his expressionless face before her vision blurred, and then she fell over his fist completely, figure limp. Sighing irritably, Renji quickly dropped her back down on the floor, feeling more than aggravated that he was delayed by such a meddlesome hindrance. Her last attack had caught him off guard – but the blast wasn't more so devastating than it looked, and he was more or less, fine.

And then he stalked off, quickly making his way towards the Shihouin training grounds.

* * *

It wasn't the first time that, when he sat by his desk, a black butterfly came to greet him. More or less he received news of the situation regularly, so the fluttering spirit wasn't really a sight for sore eyes, to say in the least. Today, the Hell Butterfly, serenely cradling its way towards him, was in fact a messenger for something much more sinister. And when he listened to her frantic, out of breath voice whispering this message to him, he felt his heart clench at the thought of his fallen subordinates. First, it was the drifters. Now, everyone was beginning to show their true colours as treachery, he realised, ran steep in Soul Society.

It was beginning to occur to him as strange, for at the very end of her message she had reported that she would be arriving shortly. It had been a full half hour since he heard from her Hell Butterfly, and he was already equipped and ready to have her fill him in with the details, and escort him towards the Fourth Division where he can get a full account on Fukuda's story once he was able to talk. Her absence usually meant that something was amiss; it was hard to ignore her bubbly, loud on-goings inside the Division itself.

Something was wrong here.

He knelt before his Captain's chambers with that ill unease in his heart, head hanging low as his hands rested on his knee respectfully. "Captain, I have news to bring you."

A voice came from inside. "Come in, Hisagi-kun."

"Yessir!" He obeyed with a solidifying response, sliding the door open before bowing once towards his captain, and then took a seat right in front of the door. Distance was polite – as such the case was in this detached society. "I was sent news of our patrol squad being wiped out by the Eleventh Division. I believe Kenpachi Zaraki and his men can be considered as traitors and enemies of Soul Society."

Tousen Kaname looked deeply disturbed at the news of this. "It must be why I have been sensing Captain-level reiatsu all over Soul Society today." His hand twitched anxiously upon his lap. "…That is unfortunate. Have the patrol squad been found?"

"Yes, they're currently under the care of the Fourth Division."

Tousen paused for a moment, his Suzumushi resting peacefully upon his lap. He took a short moment to ponder over the situation, before glancing over at Shuuhei's way. "…we shall move out together, the both of us, and we will confront them. I will contact Komamura, for he as a good friend of mine, will not stand for this treachery while it is within his reach."

"Understood. When shall we depart?" Shuuhei inquired. So even he could not avoid the battle any longer.

"Tomorrow morning. They fully intend to interfere with the execution tomorrow. We must stop them before that happens, at all cost." Tousen replied carefully. "Can I trust you to bring the plan for counter-assault to Captain Komamura?"

"Yes. I will have his word by this evening for you." Shuuhei nodded once, before bowing again. "Then please excuse me, Captain. I have matters to attend to."

"Thank you, Hisagi-kun."

He strolled down the hallways of his quiet Division; his mind as restless as his heart. Tomorrow's impending confrontation and the slight worry over Kisaragi's absence was beginning to nag at a corner inside his mind. At the current moment, the entire Soul Society has been overthrown into a dangerous playground zone; officers clashing with one another, while those still loyal to the Gotei 13 Squads are tirelessly tracking and taking down the human drifters, one by one. A certain number of them were already in custody, but the battle's not won yet if the problem isn't entirely eliminated.

Adjusting the collar of his uniform, he touched his sword briefly, before stepping outside the front gates of the Ninth Division headquarters. He was sure she was caught up with something – she had been spending an awful time at the Fourth Division lately, tending after the injured Division members and new recruits. Supposing he could stop by and also see how Fukuda was doing, he took off in the blink of an eye.

Thankfully for him, the Fourth Division wasn't too far away where the Ninth Division was stationed. He flew past roofs, walls and buildings alike. From afar, he could feel Captain Kurotsuchi's reiatsu flare up, and the gigantic, bulbous head of a golden baby sprung into view. A bead of sweat lined his temple as he watched the massive Bankai slam down upon the ground, tearing up the stone walls as it chased after its much smaller target – a drifter.

Shuuhei almost wanted to stop to view the spectacle, but everywhere was a danger zone. And so, he hurried on, ignoring the nauseating feeling of a Captain's overwhelming spiritual pressure as best as he could. After a few more steps with Shunpo, he arrived timely in front of the Fourth Division gates. At the sight of an outsider approaching the medical center, the guards eyed him warily, raising their weapons.

"State your name, rank, and Division!" One of them bellowed out. Distrust was laced heavily in the atmosphere. Shuuhei could understand that the Fourth Division was severely overworked with so many injured and casualities.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, Lieutenant of the Ninth Divison." He stated just as stiffly, brandishing his arm badge. Just pressed between the badge's fabric and his own skin, he could see the neat, folded band of white ribbon. _Kisaragi_.

The doormen seemed slightly surprised and embarrassed once they spotted the ominous insignia of a lieutenant's badge and proof of status, and quickly bequeathed way for the tall, dark-haired lieutenant. "A-Apologies, Lieutenant Hisagi. Please, you may pass." With a curt nod, he strode past the gates quickly, walking hastily towards the front entrance. As he passed through the open set of doors, he could smell the sanitization in the air, looking around bewilderedly at the throngs of injured officers filling up the reception as they waited for an available medic to tend to their wounds. Nervously scanning across the reception hall, he couldn't find her bright hair in sight, and began to walk forwards slowly, before stumbling into a taller figure.

Taking a few steps back, he wasn't surprised to say in the least when he found himself staring back at the equally displeased face of Isane Koutetsu, who was carrying trays of used syringes that were to be disposed of, it seems. "_You._" She breathed heavily, gripping the edges of the trays she was holding tightly. He eyed her fist warily. "What are you doing here?" Isane quipped, eyes wary.

"I'm here to check up on Fukuda from my Division." He answered wearily, keeping his posture straight and as professional as he could. "I heard he was admitted this morning from an ambush to his patrol squad."

Her face softened a little, before her brows knitted together irritably. "W-Well, I heard that a Seated team as well as Captain Unohana treated them herself, so I-I'm sure they're in good condition at the moment." She flustered a little when the thought of her Captain crossed her mind before glancing sharply back at Shuuhei. "Down the eastern wing, take a right and all the way down to the hallway. The Ninth Division patrol squad members are resting in the last room in that corridor." She replied hastily before walking away quickly, dashing off to dispose the syringes.

"…Thank… you?" Shuuhei turned around, watching her back retreat faster than a mouse would scurry away. "W-Wait, about Kisaragi…!" He started vainly, but it was too late; Isane Koutetsu was already out of earshot, much less out of sight. Heaving a heavy sigh, Shuuhei dejectedly looked around, and began to head for the east wing, following Isane's instructions.

He found the room shortly afterwards, knocking on the door lightly before hearing a muffled, "Come in." Wrenching the door open, Shuuhei entered quickly before closing the door quietly behind him. He lifted his eyes to see Fukuda, swathed in bandages, lying on a medical cot strapped to _reishi_ replenishing machine. "…A-Ah…" Fukuda softly twitched his head as he strained to face his vice captain. "…Hisagi-fukutaichou… you came."

"Yes. I heard the news." Shuuhei took a seat beside Fukuda's cot, and glanced around. The rest of the squad was either asleep or unconscious, but they looked well-taken care of, and his heart eased a little. "How are you doing?"

"Good; better than this morning, at least." Fukuda replied bitterly. "I'm sorry, if only I had kept up my guard better…"

Shuuhei shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. Just tell me what happened. Tousen-taichou is also worried." Fukuda smiled slightly at this. "Is that so? Well… we caught the trail of one of the drifters this early morning. The human had a partner, but we managed to separate the two before isolating her." He paused.

"We planned to take her in custody when the Eleventh Division intervened and wiped our squad out." Fukuda shifted uncomfortably. "You see… it was Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa." Shuuhei's eyes snapped open at the names. "Madarame…" The name rolled over his tongue. "…I see. Thank you for the report." Shuuhei stood up, letting out a small sigh before glancing around the room. Fukuda blinked from his static position, before looking up at his lieutenant.

"Are you looking for something, sir?"

"No…" Shuuhei started, before relented. "…Actually, I was looking for Kisaragi. She was the one who gave me the message about the patrol squad."

"She was here this morning when the others and I were admitted for our operations. She left quickly afterwards though…"

Shuuhei nodded slowly; a troubled look in his eyes. "I see. Thank you, Fukuda."

* * *

Her eyes opened, and revealed before her, a sunset sky.

Rolling over to her side, she felt weak and the moment she lifted herself up a wave of nausea washed over her, and she promptly vomited breakfast back out. Her insides felt twisted, beaten up, and ached. Bleakly surmising the fact that he had punched the living daylights out of her, abdominal trauma and the pain that came with it was inevitable.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Anzu pushed herself up, gathering her sword back to its sheath and propped herself up using it as leverage. Taking a uncertain step forwards, she felt her stomach lurch again as the nausea recoiled. "Uugnn…!" She held it back, drawing in a much more stable breath of cold air, and began to slowly make her way down the broken passage, slowly walking around the pieces of debris that had broken off the wall from her last attack.

"…Dammit." She cursed under her breath, slowly leaning against a portion of the wall that was still intact, before slowly collapsing back to the ground. It was painful. And she had defended herself so poorly back there, let alone even landing a single scratch on him. Anzu truly realized the power gap between herself, and a vice captain.

So he had been going easy on her the entire time. She chuckled bitterly. What did she expect? "I'm such an idiot after all… in the end…" She muttered aloud, letting her head lean against the cold stone as her eyes closed tiredly. Oddly, she felt at peace with her loss of victory.

"_If confidence is what you have gained from your mission, then that's the best possible thing you may ever receive; something inexplicably absent from simple training."_

She remembered the words of Captain Tousen, and opened her eyes briefly when the wind began to pick up. Confidence? She wasn't even sure what she had gained from fighting Abarai Renji. Perhaps she had gained more idiocy to add on to her less-than-impressive list of talents – or that empty feeling of indifference at having accepted her loss.

_Get back up._ Anzu could hear him say, a surprising change from his awful personality. Grimacing back at her Zanpakutou, she held it tighter in her fist, and struggled back up on her feet, taking careful, steady steps. Her stomach felt like splitting in half, but she could bear the pain, as demonstrated by her clenched face and gritting teeth.

This was nothing compared to the burden of what was life before she entered the pearly white fortress of Soul Society. Fighting tooth and nail each day just to survive – it was unthinkable for her to be let down by a measly punch to the stomach. "This ain't how granny brought me up!" She screamed out, kicking herself back up. "The first step is half the journey!" She continued to scream, taking forwards another heavy step. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained! Better to have wronged the world than to have the world wrong me!" Her heart was pounding. She was pumped. "Kisaragi… Anzu… won't back down so easily!" She yelled out as hard and as loud as she could muster, and began to plow down the road faster, towards the sunset –

"What on earth are you doing?"

She stopped, but the brakes couldn't stop her full momentum, and so she crashed back down on the floor in a comical heap. Moaning in pain, she scrambled to her knees, cradling her sore stomach for a moment before tearfully looking back in pain.

And there stood Hisagi Shuuhei, looking somewhat irritated and perplexed to see his subordinate shouting strange things in the middle of the road, all the while walking like a bloated frog learning how to walk on two legs. Anzu stared back at her lieutenant, before her face completely filled up with a raging, red heat.

"S-S-Shuuhei!" She exclaimed aloud, clearly flustered to have him eavesdrop on her personal speech of motivation. He glanced back pointedly at her, before rubbing the space between his eyes tiredly.

"Are you… trying to be a stand-up comedian someday?"

"How rude!" She retorted back angrily, turning her face around so he wouldn't see the ridiculous amount of blushing her face was exhibiting at the moment. "I-It's none of your business!"

He felt his patience drop a little at her heated words. After this entire time he had spend fruitlessly searching for her, only to end up having make his rounds at the Seventh Division and delivering Captain Tousen's important message before finding his crumpled little subordinate crawling in the streets not too far from headquarters. _Congratulations Shuuhei, you had just effectively wasted your time this afternoon._

"Let's go back home. C'mon, stand up." He ordered briskly, and saw her fidget in her spot on the ground for a moment. Anzu grabbed her sword, placed it steadily upon the floor and heaved herself up, wobbling a little. "R-Right. I can do this." She muttered darkly, turning around on the spot. "Okay, let's go ho –"

He grabbed her arm, in which she yelped out in pain, helplessly trying to drag her injured limb away from his grip. Shuuhei immediately let go, feeling her small arm fly away from his side before returning back to her, and Anzu cradled her shoulder tightly for a moment all the while biting her lip in repressed pain. "…Kisaragi, you…" He started, before glancing at the floor. Droplets of red trailed across the floor, and as his eyes travelled along towards her arm, she looked away shamefully.

"What did you do?" He asked tightly, his expression stiffening up.

"…" She looked away, avoiding his gaze, her brow knitted together in a rebellious and stubborn pout, refusing to say anything.

Shuuhei touched her shoulder – then her sides, feeling for any injuries. Anzu immediately backed away from him, distancing herself from him as much as possible. Her knees were tired, scraped and bruised; and she slowly eased herself back onto the floor when a wave of pain washed over her abdomen. Groaning in pain once more, her breaths quickened when she felt something warm running through the cracks of her fingers.

The cut from the side of her stomach had reopened. She vaguely remembering having been struck down initially in the first few seconds of the battle, but she had hardly felt a thing aside from the tremendous weight of exhaustion that overwhelmed her. What a terrifying skill from a lieutenant, she had dimly thought when her eyes slowly registered the patch of red spread sickeningly over her outstretched palm.

And in the next moment, she felt herself being lifted up into the air, dangling limply as Shuuhei hoisted her over his shoulder. "What… what are you doing?" Anzu protested, pushing herself back down, but his arm clamped over her waist, pinning her back down. "You stay quiet while I bring you back to the Fourth Division." He snapped back, and began to Shunpo the distance back to the hospital.

"N-No… Isane-san will get mad at me again…" She choked out, knowing all too well that the Fourth Division lieutenant and medic will fly a rare temper to see her all cut up and injured again. It was becoming almost perpetual – all because of her idiocy.

"Then _why_ did you end up so badly hurt?" Shuuhei interjected angrily, literally flying past the various walls and rooftops that passed their way. "Did one of the human drifters do this to you?"

Anzu looked forlornly at the passing scenery, which was nothing but a sea of blurred colours now. "…If I told you, you'll get… get mad at me."

He closed his eyes, annoyed. And opened them again, landing in front of the gates. The guards looked surprised to see him again. "Hisagi-fukutaichou…"

"Spare me the formalities, I'm in a hurry." He snapped crossly back, and literally carried her like a limp radish through the front entrance. The previous swarm of officers had died down to a small wave, thankfully. "Isane! Is Isane around?" He demanded aloud, and a medic officer quickly approached him with an apologetic frown on his face. "S-Sir, we need you to go to reception and–"

"What seems to be the matter?" A pleasant voice rang out from behind, and Shuuhei quickly turned around, all the while still carrying Anzu under his arm. "C-Captain Unohana!" He immediately bowed, giving his greetings, before deciding to carry his now dazed subordinate a bit more gently. Under the surveillance of Unohana Retsu, one must conduct himself rather carefully.

"Ara… Kisaragi-san is here again?" Unohana smiled knowingly, and Shuuhei lowered his head down submissively. "Y-Yes, I found her on my way back and I just…" He stopped when the medic captain lowered herself down to Anzu's level, quietly observing her before beckoning for the same officer from before. "Please take this child to the nearest available operating room. I'll be there shortly."

On her command, a team of medics rushed over with a stretcher, quickly dragging the now unconscious (or was she simply asleep?) girl and laid her down on the makeshift bed. Shuuhei watched them carry her away anxiously, before realizing his poor manners and bowed courteously again.

"I-I'm sorry for my abrupt entrance back there." He quickly apologized, and Unohana chuckled. "It's quite alright; just remember that the hospital is now under an hour of resting. Peace and quiet is essential for the recovery of many patients." As if to reinforce her statement, she showered the lieutenant with her infamous smile, sending an ominous chill down his spine.

He bowed his head slightly again, feeling the strain of pressure upon his back. "I-If it's possible to know when I can see how she's doing after the operation…"

Unohana gazed at him silently for a moment, before closing her eyes, her smile still intact. "It won't be long, but if you are willing to wait for her, then please stay here. I'm sure she will be grateful, Hisagi-san."

He thanked her when she excused herself, presumably off to finish the strenuous amount of work a Captain has to do. Letting out a short sigh of relief, he found a vacant seat nearby and sat down. Thoughts immediately began to accumulate like clouds in his mind as he relayed the events that had happened today. Fukuda had accused Madarame and Ayasegawa of taking down their patrol unit. Well, it certainly could be the case, but he couldn't help but to feel that something in particular was off about the whole thing…

"_If I told you, you'll get mad at me."_

…was what she had said, but nevertheless she was right. He was inexplicably angry, but he has been here for so long and given his personality, it wasn't exactly a difficult feat to hide his emotions. If anything, concern over her safety was what made him so frustrated; she _knew_ that Soul Society was in a state of disarray and danger, and yet…

Shuuhei cupped his hands together and pressed his forehead against his folded thumbs, letting out another heavy sigh.

It was going to be another long night.

* * *

"…"

The weightlessness was fading away. She was returning to reality, her chain of disrupted dreams coming to an end. As her lids unfolded themselves open, she could see an equal blackness that blotted out her sight. Blinking a few more times, the patchwork of fuzzy darkness slowly diluted away as light made its way through. Anzu curled her fingers together, feeling the soft brush of bed sheets and the comfortable mattress of a bed.

Streaks of blue light fell upon the ceiling and stark walls, their blank canvas dyed a deep and somber colour of the night. Her hair felt greasy and limp; as if it had been pushed back and slept on for a long time. Running a hand through her front locks, Anzu watched the dark outline of her bangs sprung back and fell silently over her forehead.

Feeling a constricting tightness around her abdomen, Anzu glanced down as she pried away the bed sheets. A chill ran all over her body when she saw that she was wearing nothing but a simple white patient scrubs over her body. Large patches of bandages had been wrapped around her legs and arms from the cuts she had endured from her fight with Abarai.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, feeling her toes touch the cold floor. Grimacing at the icy contact, she silently slipped out of bed and began to cautiously walk around the hospital room. Her uniform and Zanpakutou were nowhere to be found.

"…" Anzu held her breath when she heard footfalls echoing from outside her room. Leaning against the wall beside the sole door of her room, she braced herself as she listened carefully. The footsteps grew nearer, before stopping in front of her door. The sliding door twitched a little, before it was opened by the unknown intruder lurking outside.

Before he could take another step into the room, he found a noticeable weight on his back, arms chained around his neck and someone's knee digging painfully on his lower side. The two struggled for a moment, until he managed to stagger towards the window, wrenching the pale arm off. Losing her balance, Anzu quickly dropped to the floor ungracefully on her bottom, eliciting a small shout of pain and surprise.

"Ki… Kisaragi?" A familiar voice called out in the darkness, and she looked up. Sure enough, it was her lieutenant, who stood above her, looking slightly perplexed and miffed at the fact that she had assaulted him without warning.

"Shuuhei!" She exclaimed in return, her expression quickly changing into that of a sheepish grin. "E-Err, what are you doing here?"

He heaved a sigh, before gruffly picking her up by the scruff of her uniform collar. "If you're able to move around so much already, that means you're fine."

Shuuhei dropped her back down on the floor, and she immediately rubbed the back of her neck, protesting eyes refusing to look at him directly. "…Thanks. I guess." She mumbled, and he scoffed lightly, but smiled nonetheless. "At any rate, I came to check up on you. I have to go back soon." He replied firmly, and handed a bundle over to her unsuspecting hands. Dark cloth was placed in her arms, with a familiar sword resting on top.

"M-My uniform… and my sword!" Embracing her personal effects tightly, she was glad that her things weren't entirely forgotten. "…Does this mean I'm being discharged?"

"Of course, the Fourth Division can't afford to let a lazybones patient like you take up space." He cheekily remarked, before placing a hand on her head. "…But Kisaragi, your wounds…" His eyes skimmed over her body – the cut on the side of her abdomen, the limbs that were wrapped with bandages…

…the skimpy, piece of cloth that barely covered her body?

She stood awkwardly in the dim moonlight, pale legs that were foreign to him shining like white sticks, all the while clutching the uniform – clothing that was much baggier and concealing than the patient scrubs she wore – possessively in front of her. The scrubs were held together by ribbons tied around the sides, revealing a slim cut of what was underneath.

"I'm fine!" She reassured quickly, attempting to flex an arm before wincing in pain. It was still sore, much to her chagrin. "I'll be out and about in a few days' time, don't you worry!"

Shuuhei closed his eyes; his hand stretched out and found its place on top of her head. "But more importantly, you… you should get dressed." He couldn't help but sound slightly strange nearing the end of his sentence. He did however, feel her head warm up a few degrees at his words.

"A-Ahh, r-right." She wanted to roll up into a ball now. "D-Don't worry about me! Go ahead of me, I'll catch up!"

"It's dangerous to walk by yourself, alone at night!" He reprimanded immediately, but shrank his shirking words back when he spotted her hunched over her uniform. The piece of patient wear was stretched thinly over her back, two sides of the shirt barely meeting one another as a visible gap ran down her spine.

He briefly remembered what it looked like, that one time when he had unexpectedly barged into her room, and slapped a hand over his mouth, and turned around quickly. Wiping his tired face, he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I'll wait for you at the front entrance. Be there in five minutes." He instructed before quickly exiting the room.

And he closed the door quietly after his exit, before sinking his forehead into the base of his palm in a daze.

Inside, Anzu had fallen back to a seat upon her bed, before curling her legs up together, and she sank her face into her folded uniform which was now beginning to wrinkle from the tight grip she held upon it.

It felt like she had finished running a marathon; her heart beating faster than it normally should. She had thought she was used to this already; being close to him, concealing her emotions, masking her true intentions and thoughts because of her stubborn pride – but yet, somehow she found herself tumbling around with these feelings, throwing her heart into a state of disarray and panic.

It wasn't an awful feeling, but it was painful in a way she couldn't help but to enjoy.

A long night, it was.

* * *

**A/n:** So I had stated I was going to aim for a weekly update, but haha alas, how that failed. Actually, part of my excuse is that I recently got a new desktop after my old laptop died, so restoring and re-backing up my files took longer than expected. But yes, I'm back in the business. Hopefully my previous engagement of a weekly or bi-weekly update will continue to persevere; given the fact that I won't be too distracted with my new, shiny computer.

A shout-out to **missmori** for your excellent review. Goodness, I should have reviewed over the past chapters before making that inconsistency mistake with Chapter 4/Chapter 11! Anyway, your review was very much helpful and helped me re-write this chapter, since I felt I had been too lazy as of late after writing battle scenes with too much purple.

If it's still too flowery, forgive me; I am but a novice in terms of a writer.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
